MAGIC
by Marvel Maiden Squalls
Summary: 5 girls with extraordinary powers become the new Guardians. Will controlling the Heart, Water, Fire, Earth, and Air be enough to solve their problems? The Guardians now need to stop an Intergalactic War. Please Review. ON HIATUS.
1. ONE

**ONE**

Gwen Sanders, along side her best friend, Imera Varanda, walked up the steps to Sheffield Institute. Her dark brown hair loose in the wind, with her favorite purple hat pulled down tight over her head. Her green nap-sack slung over her shoulder, and her very loose outfit. Imera, her little Chinese friend, had her short hair back in a small ponytail, her backpack firmly over her shoulders, and her sporty outfit loose, but fitting.

"I wonder what adventures we'll have this year," Imera smiled, looking up at her with her tiny Asian eyes. They were deeply black, Gwen's favorite color.

"You never know," She commented. "Hopefully Grade 10 is better than 9."

"Well, we're older, and there's always more new people to meet, and new teachers," Imera pointed out.

"And a new soccer season?" Gwen added.

"You betcha," she smiled. CImera was so into sports. Most importantly, soccer. She had high hopes of becoming a famous soccer player, and going off to england to show oof her talents. Gwen hoped the best for her, and she loved how dedicated she was. The made their way down the street-wide halls, dodging other students already making their way to their first period classes.

"Where's your first class again?" Imera asked.

"208," Gwen answered heading for the stairs. "I'll see you at lunch!" She waved and took the stairs two at a time.

After she found her locker, and got out her things for first period, she took out her MP3, and put it in her ears. A popular tune from Punkers was blasting from the head phones. She made her way down the hall bobbing her head to the music, when she found herself stopping before a stout man, with a ton of facial hair. He was dressed in a very clean, very neatly pressed suit. She made a face when she realized it was the principal, Mr. Abracapocus.

"Miss sanders," He sighed shaking his head.

"Yes, sir?" She smiled, turning down the music.

"What is the rule of wearing and using MP3's?" he asked.

"If the songs aren't goo enough, you shouldn't be playing them?" she guessed, trying to sound funny.

"Very witty," he commented, not sounding amused. "If I see anyone using one, I'll take it for my own usage. Since it is the first day of school, and its your first warning I'll let it slid. Now take it out."

"Of course sir," she removed the ear pieces, and shoved them in her pocket.

"Thank you," He nodded, and carried on down the hall.

"Have a good day sir," She smiled turning the corner. When she reached her classroom, she sat in the very back, and shoved the ear pieces back into her ears, and lounged for awhile. Very slowly the class filled up with students. The School Jocks sat in the middle, the Infielders sat in the back corner, the Outfielders sat near the front else, and the unclassified, sat here ever there was room. Gwen wasn't sure what she was classified as, and she didn't care, she always sat in the back.

The bell finally sounded, and their History teacher casually waltzed in. She was a dark lady, that look only about 5 feet tall. Her hair was pulled neatly into a bun and held with a flowered pin. She was a very plump little lady, Gwen had to admit.

"My name is Mrs. Strathorn," she greeted. "And I'll be your history teacher for the rest of the school year. Now this will seem awfully sudden, but I like to start off the year with a real brain boggling, mind working activity." No one looked enthused as she sounded.

"I put you into partners, they are listed at the back," she pointed. "Each group is responsible for a 12 page essay on their assignment, along with a 5 minute presentation." The room was filled with groans. Gwen slumped deeper in her seat in disgust.

"Don't worry you'll have a week and a half to do it, and about 4 days of class time!" She shouted over the noise. "Like today I'm allowing you to work on it. Get with your partner, and get started!"

Everyone sluggishly moved to the back of the room to see the sheet of paper. Gwen staid seated, waiting for everyone else to check it out. some kids groaned, some of them cheered, some had no expression. Gwen sat there her eyes close, letting the music of her hidden MP3 seep in. That was when someone tapped her on the shoulder and startled her.

She looked up at the person. It was a girl, her hair above her shoulders, and very brightly blonde. She had a very girl looking going on with a skirt ruffled at the bottom, and a pair of heels. She expected her eyes to be blue, like all the other blondies, but they hazel. She had a kiddish face, with soft expressions.

"Are you Gwen Sanders?" she asked.

"Who's asking?" Gwen said, removing her earphones.

"I'm Carrol Montella," she introduced. "I'm your partner for the History assignment." Gwen sighed, and put her hands behind her head.

"What is it on?" she asked.

"We have to do it on The Hundred Years' War," she answered.

"Never heard of it before," she admitted, shrugging.

"It was between England and France, "she said. "That's all I know." Gwen looked this girl up and down. She was a petit thing girl, with good posture. She looked like the kind of girl that moved with grace and beauty in each step. Her hair was shoulder length, and small bangs covered her forehead. Gwen, not very interested, put her earphones back in, and slouched in her chair. Carrol looked at her annoyed.

"What?" Gwen snapped.

"We are given time to work in class, and you're wasting it," she sighed, folding her arms.

"So?" she shrugged. "I don't care much for school."

"Well I do, and we're going to work on it," she snapped back.

"You can't make me," Gwen said.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Strathorn," Carrol called.

"Yes, dear," the stout women approached them.

"My partner won't work," she said. Gwen snorted, she sounded like some little kid ratting out another kid for taking their spot in line.

"And you are...?" she asked.

"Gwen Sanders, Miss," she smiled, making sure her hair was covering her ears.

"Well, Miss Sanders, I've been told a lot about you," she nodded, linking her fingers together.

"Am I that famous?" she asked sarcastically.

"And not in a good way," Mrs. Starthorn's voice changed. "Do you want to spend the day of school in detention?"

"It's better then being in this awful class," Gwen shrugged.

"Then here's your ticket," the teacher took out a pad of paper, and scribbled down something. Probably along the lines of 'Refusing to work in class'. "Have a nice day."

"You too," Gwen said, taking the paper. She grabbed her things, and left the classroom, with all of the students watching her.

Gwen walked quietly down the hall to her locker, and opened it. She gathered all of her things into her backpack, and left the school.


	2. TWO

TWO

Agnes Dreamer felt the warmth of the September beat down on her. Her eyes were squeezed shut so no light could get through, and her long red hair was spread out across the grass. She liked being alone. No one could bother her. She had all the time in the world. Felt the grass, and felt damp dirt. She smiled to herself, and motioned her hands in a circular movement. She felt the water raise from the soil, and circle around her fingers.

This was one of the few things she did to amuse herself at times like this. She didn't know how it was possible, but it was. She felt the water just wash away her pain, her grief, her suffering. A bird chirped nearby, chirping a lovely bitter sweat toon. She crossed her arms, and the sensed the water streams intersecting with one another, without opening her eyes. A breezed brushed across the tip of her nose, and it twitched. Agnes loved moments like this, especially during moments like that.

Her peaceful Utopia was disturbed and brought to an end, as the sound of glass breaking rang through her eats, and a scream followed. Agnes sat up in surprise, and opened her eyes. The water fell back into the ground. She stared at the back door of her 2 story home. Tears weld up in eyes, her chest ached with fear as there was shouting and crying. Agnes got up, and quickly opened the door and entered.

She slowly made her way toward the shouting of her raging father. She heard her mother crying, and him ordering her to stop. Agnes was crushed, for she knew what had happened. Her farther had lost control again, and hurt her mother with something that was glass, or pushed her into something of glass. This was abuse and she knew it. Then why did she not do anything? She stopped, and glanced at the phone that was hanging on the wall. Should she call the police? Would her father hurt her next if she tried.

"AGNES!" her father raged coming out of the living room. His eyes were blood-shot, and his face was red. Agnes felt like running away crying, but that would do her no good, for he was a faster runner then her, and catch her in a matter of seconds.

"Go clean up the mess in the living room now!" he ordered, and marched out the front door, slamming it shut. Still hearing her mother wailing, she panicked and ran into the room. The lamp was on the floor, the bulb struggling to give off light, the chair was over turned, and her mother lay on the floor, sobbing, her hair hanging out of her bun, the lenses were out of her glasses, and her arms bruised up.

"MOM!" Agnes shouted, and ran to her side. "Mom please! We have to call the hospital this time." She helped her mom sit up against the couch.

"No...I'm...OK...," she sounded really out of it.

"Mom, you put up with this too much," Agnes protested. "We can't stay here any longer. Let's go to grandma's, or Aunt Jenny's. Any place but here." She fixed her mom's corse faint red hair out of her face.

"What?" she asked, out of breathe, and still slightly crying. "If we do...he'll kill me...and...and think of what he'll do to you...he'll take you away!"

"Mom, we can call the police, they'll protect us," she started sobbing, shaking her head. "I can't stand seeing you being hurt over and over again."

"He just gets emotional," she sighed. "He loves me."

"If he loved you he would abuse you like this," With that, Agnes helped her mom up, so she could get cleaned up.

------

A few hours later, her mom had her hair fixed, her arms were bandaged, and her glasses were fixed. She sat at the kitchen table, while Agnes cooked them supper. her mind was filled with loathsome thoughts about her father, as she mixed the noodles with the meatballs and sauce. Her stomach turned as the front door squeaked open, and her father came into the room, looked calm and cool, like nothing happened.

"Hi dear," he smiled, and kissed his wife. Agnes was disgusted. How could he do something so terrible, and then act like it was only squishing a spider.

"Hey Aggy," He came over and hugged her. She flinched dramatically as he did. She didn't mean to, it was a reflex, and one that he noticed. he just glanced down at her, then seated himself at the table. Agnes didn't make eye-contact him, when she served the food, or when they ate.

When she finished, she put her plate in the sink, and ran into her room. She buried her face into her pillow, and cried into it. She tried not to be too loud, yet she made sure she could hear herself. Who was this man who sat next to her at the table? Who constantly called her Aggy? Who said he loved her and her mother? Certainly it couldn't be her father. Her father was over taken by a power craving man. Now he was gone forever, and she had to live with this human-devil.

She wished she had someone to call. She needed a friend. Someone she could talk to in her time of distress. She'd gone to school for ten years, this one being her eleventh, and she still never made any friends. She wiped away her tears, and reached under her bed and felt a large hard case. She brought it onto her bed, and opened it, inside was a silver flute, separated into its three parts.

She shoved them together so it was whole. She blew into it, and a sweet whole sound came our the other end. She pressed down multiple keys, performing different notes, to piece together her beautiful, yet depressing composition she had wrote a few years ago. She played it ever time this time came again. She'd been playing it more then usual lately, and it wasn't a good thing. She had artistic talent, and her father didn't care. He never had, and he probably never will.

She put her instrument down, and cried some more. She wished she could do more, then just suck water from the ground. She wanted to be able to free her mother from her father, and take her somewhere safe. What if he started hitting her next, instead of just her mother? This made Agnes shudder. She really had to get her mother away. But how?


	3. THREE

**THREE**

"And so I told Mrs. Strathorn that she was absolutely refusing to work with me, and she was sent to detention," Carrol Montella was explaining the events of the day to her best friend, Emily Tubbs, who was away because of the flu.

"Wow, then what happened?" she asked curiously.

"Then Mrs. Strathorn paired me up with Paul Lining, the nerd," Carrol shivered.

"Oh wow," Emily laughed. "I missed one day, and a lot of stuff has happened without me." Carrol visioned her friend, laying on her stomach on her bed, with her feet in the air with fuzzy purple slippers on, and her curly brown locks, in curlers. She would have a fuzzy robe on, over blue pajamas with her pink dog in her arms, holding the phone.

"Are you coming tomorrow?" Carrol asked.

"I think so," she answered. "My grandma has this 'magic' syrup that'll cure me."

"That's cool," Carrol smiled. She had to admit, Emily's grandmother was amazing. She always knew how to lighten a mood, she could come up with ways to help you out at the last minute, and, of course, she had 'magical' things that could help you out a lot.

"So how's 'Hell on Earth' going for yeah?" she asked. Carrol laughed. Emily was talking about her hectic household. There was her mother, Hannah her father, Joseph, her grandfather, Walter, her 8 year-old twin brothers, Zak and Mak, her 17 year-old brother, Herold, her 19 year-old sister Janice, and her 3 year-old sister, Mallory. It was a big house, but having so many people in it made it feel smaller.

"It's OK, I guess," she shrugged, fixing her hair behind her ears. "It's finally quiet though."

"You know you can come to my house anytime to get away from it," she said.

"I know," Carool sighed. She loved her family and all, but she was treated like Cinderella, with 4 times the evil step sisters. "I have to go now. I need to put the twins and Mallory to bed."

"Have fun," Emily said cheerful, in a sarcastic way.

"Oh I will," she assured, and hung up the phone. Carrol got off her bean bag chair, and placed the phone on her dresser. She entered the hallway, surprised not to hear any noises. Just as she was smiling with relief, Mallory came running out of her room screaming, followed by two taller boys in masks, growling. Mallory ran into Carrol, and grabbed her leg for dear life.

"Zak and Mak, bed now!" Carrol ordered pointing to their room.

"Aw, but Carry," they complained.

"Do you want some cheese with that wine? I said bed!" Carrol shouted. "You too Mallory." Carrol scooped her up, and followed the boys into their room. Carrol made sure they got dressed, and brushed their teeth, while she helped Mallory out. It went well, besides being bit by Mallory, and the twins running off to play a late game of Hide-and-Seek. It took Carrol 20 more minutes to finally get the three of them tucket in bed, and staying there without making any sounds.

Exhausted, she went down stairs to the kitchen, where her mother sat shuffling through business papers, and typing away at a calculator. Her brother was in down the stairs in the rec room, playing video games with his friends. She had a new one every week. Carrol went over to the fridge, and helped herself to some strawberries and whipped cream.

"Carrol!" her mother said, her voice growing louder. She sighed with annoyance.

"Yes mother?" she asked.

"Why can't you keep those kids under control?" she demanded, looking up at her. "I work day in and day out, along with your father. The least you can do is keep them quiet."

"They are quiet," Carrol complained.

"They weren't earlier, and I had to do the taxes, and I had to redo them over and over again," she shouted.

"Well why don't you get Harold to help? Or Janice?" Carrol snapped. "They don't do a damn thing around here!"

"Don't you speak to me like that young lady!" her mother warned. "You want to be a perfect mother when you get older, and this is great practice for you."

"I don't want to be some damn perfect mother!" Carrol shouted, throwing her bowl onto the table. "No mother is perfect, and I can say you are one of the far candidates."

"Excuse me?" her mother demanded.  
"I said you are a terrible mother, and you put all of your responsibilities on me!" she repeated, fuming. "YOU wanted kids, YOU take care of them. Or are they just side effects of having fun with dad at night?"

"You watch your mouth young lady!" her mother was now on her feet, fists on the table.

"Why what are you going to ground me?" she challenged. "How will you be able to remember when all your time is about work?"

"Go to your room!" she shouted.

"You don't even know what goes on in our lives," Carrol continued, not moving.

"Harry spends all his time playing video games, and smoking crack, and Janice has a new boyfriend each weekend, and every single one of them is an ass."

"And what do you do then huh?" her mother snapped. "Waist your money on clothes to perfect your look!"

"No that's your sister!" She insulted. "I spend my time, and my little allowance on ballet." Her mother was silent. She just looked at her with her wholesome black eyes.

"Your taking ballet?" she asked, seeming a little more calm.

"Yes," Carrol said, tears coming to her eyes. "And you would know that if you paid one ounce of attention!" She ran out of the kitchen, and down the hall, passing the stairs.

"Carrol," she heard her mom call. Carrol slipped on her shoes, and not even bothering tie them up, ran out the front door. Her vision blurred by her tears, she ran down the street, made many turns, and continued. Her heart pounded with mixed emotions. She was mad at her parents for never being there, fed up with taking care of everyone, and exhausted from running.

She continued her run down a brightly lit street. She looked at the numbers until she found 1307. She took the porch stairs two at a time, and knocked desperately on the door. Her tears still were in her eyes, and haven't left them yet. The door was answered by an old lady, who was taller then her, and grey locks. A puzzled look was on her face as she looked down at her. Tears left Carrol's eyes, she gasped as sobs over came her, and threw herself into the lady's arms.

"Carrol, dear, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh Irma," she gasped, shaking her head.

"Come inside dear," the kind woman helped her into her house and sat her on the couch.

"Emily!" she called. There were thundering footsteps, and Emily Tubbs bounded into the living room expecting a big surprise. But when she saw Carrol sitting there on the couch, her expression changed, and she hurried over to her, and hugged her tight.

"What happened?" Emily demanded.

"I said...some things," she said, between sobs. "I shouldn't have said...Why me?" She buried her face in Emily's robe, and cried even harder.


	4. FOUR

**FOUR**

Martea sat alone in the hallway on the bench outside of the councillor's office. She sighed, and pulled her skirt down over her knees, and rubbed it, in nervousness and stress. This was the 10th time. The 10th time in two months she was changing forster homes. She wished there was a place where she could feel at home. A place where people would love her, and not because they were just sheltering her, but because they truly did. Like a normal family would.

The door opened, and Ms. Wilemer came out. Her hair light super short, her suit was a denim blue, with a skirt. She looked down at Martea with a concerned face. She looked back, playing with the edge of her skirt.

"Would you please come in dear?" she asked, sweetly. Martea nodded, and walked into her office. She lost count on how many times she'd walked into this room, and every time it looked the same. Plaques hung on the wall that belonged to Ms. Wilemer, a shelf was filed with books, there was a filing cabinet in the back, there was a couch, a lounge chair, and a desk covered in many things. Martea sat in one of the armed chairs that sat in front of the desk. Ms. Wilemer sat behind it. She held her hands on top of the desk, and looked Martea in the eye.

"You already know what's going to happen don't you?" she asked. Martea nodded. Ms. Wilemer sighed, and opened a folder.

"I'm going to have to find you a new family to stay with," she said. "I know this is really hard for you." Did she? Did she actually _know_ how hard this was? Every time you turn around your with new people. Ones you don't know anything about, or know how long you'll be with them. To question if they actually cared about you? To go on day by day, wondering, hoping you'll find someone that loves you. It's you against the world.

"How long will it take this time?" she asked.

"A few seconds," Ms. Wilemer answered. "I have a couple right here that are willing to foster you. I'll call them now." As she had a long conversation on the phone, Martea wondered off into her own fantasy land. It was a place where she dreamed of often. A far off kingdom, with spiraling towers, and made of a glass substance, it hovered amongst the clouds, with a shining light, illuminating it. It stood tall, and strong. The site looked so beautiful, and peaceful. A place of great power, and magic. Then she saw some thing else. Something she never saw before in her dreams. A man. A bald man stood before the towering stairs of the fortress. He had a kind looking face, yet a serious one. He was looking starlight at her, even though she wasn't actually there.

"Martea," he said. She was shocked he knew her name. "Martea." He said again.

"Martea!" Ms. Wilemer repeated. Martea shook her head and came back to reality.

"Yes?" Martea asked.

"Are you OK dear?" she asked. Was she OK? she didn't know the answer.

"Yes I am," She lied.

"Looks like you'll be heading to a new foster home, today," Ms. Wilemer smiled. Martea put on a fake smile, as Ms. Wilemer lead her out of the office, carrying some papers. Martea grabbed her suit case from the bench, and followed Ms. Wilemer out of the building, and into her dinky, red, two-seated Smart Car.

They traveled in for many miles, the whole time, Ms. Wilemer was on the phone, making sure work was kept up while she was gone. Martea stared out the window, watching everything wiz by her, like she was traveling into the future. She closed her eyes, and felt the breeze whiz across her face. She entered her imaginary world again, but this time she saw a tiny orb, held in a swirly metal clasp. It was looped on a chain, and it shone brightly.

Then colored tear drops shot out of it, and surrounded it, each with a different symbol. There was a blue one, with a C that was stretched at the end, an orange one with a triangle, a green one with an O and a dot in the middle, a grayish-white one, with a fancy C, and the orb was the pink tear drop, with a sort of yin yang shape. This fascinated Martea, and she tried her best to keep a visual with it.

"We're here," Ms. Wilemer announced out loud, causing Martea's vision to dissolve, and lose it. She sighed and opened her eyes, just in time to see a sigh past saying "Welcome to Heatherfield".

"Heatherfield?" she asked.

"Yes," Ms. Wilemer nodded. "I know its far from the Office, but this is the only place where a foster home was available for you." She turned off the highway, and onto a less busier street. The buildings weren't big on this street, like ones she'd seen in the distance. There were a few shops, and many households. They went along this road for sometime, until the car turned up into a drive way next to a blue house, with white shingles, door and windows. She blinked curiously at it, as she stepped out of the car.

"Here we go," Ms. Wilemer gave her a thumbs up, as she walked up the steps and to the door. She knocked lightly on the door, and waited. There was the sound of rushing footsteps, something was bumped into, and something was slammed, before the door opened. It was answered by a Chinese who stood the same height as Martea. She was a skinny woman, who looked to be about her late 30's. She had long silk, blue-black hair, almond-shaped eyes, big ears, and a soft, childish face.

"Hello," Ms. Wilmer greeted. "You must be Hay Lin Lyndon."

"And you must be Martea," she smiled looking at Martea. "My you look beautiful."

"Thank you," she said nervously._ I think._

"Please do come in, both of you," she insisted, stepping back, and holding the door open.

"I'd love to," Ms. Wilmer nodded, looking at her watch. "But I'm afraid, I must be going." She turned to Martea. "If you have any problems just call my cell." She hugged her and returned to her car. "Thank you so much Mrs. Lyndon." She called, before entering her car.

"Not a problem," she waved, as she drove away. Martea watched blankly as the red Smart Car disappeared into the distance.

"Well come on in," Mrs. Lyndon smiled, taking her suit case from her. Martea, nodded slightly, an entered the house. The house was well kept, compared to other homes she's been to. It was all themed with Chinese paintings, furniture, and dish ware. The living room was small, but it branched off into a larger kitchen, and two other bedrooms.

"Your room will be in here," She opened the door farthest from the front door. It was a nice size, with a dresser, a closet, a made bed, and a desk with a lamp. it was colored purple, and turquois. And odd match Martea had to admit, but it was better then all the other places she had stayed in.

"Eric will be home in about an hour, and you'll be able to meet him then," Mrs. Lyndon smiled, placing her suit case next to the bed.

"Um, Mrs. Lyndon...," Martea started.

"Oh, please, call me Hay Lin if you'd like," she offered.

"OK," Martea had never called an acknowledged an adult by there first name. "Do you have any kids of your own?"

"No," she shook her head. "I wish we had, but it just wasn't meant to be. So that's why we decided to foster, and maybe even adopt."

"I see," Martea nodded.

"Well, the bathroom is through the kitchen," she started. "There's an attic, but its really cluttered if you wanted to do some exploring. there's a park down the street, as well as Sheffield Institute, the school you'll be attending while your staying with us."_ Great,_ she thought._ Starting over again. _"If there's anything else you need, just let me know." Hay Lin left the room, and left the door open. Martea through herself onto the bed, and buried her face into the fluffy pillow. _I'm tired, _she thought. _Tired of constant life changing. Every few weeks I'm at a new home. I'll give this place about 13 days before they decide to send me back. _She rolled onto her side, and drifted off to sleep.


	5. FIVE

**FIVE**

Imera's heart was pounding against her rib cage, as if to escape its jail, from doing the torturing work of keeping her blood pumping through her veins. Her lungs flexed, trying to get in as much air as possible then letting it out. Her legs tightened, and her ankles began to suffer. She had been practicing soccer with her father for almost 2 hours now, and she was becoming exhausted. The only thing that kept her going was her father constant yelling, and the stops for water.

After she finished, her 15 sprints from side line to side line of the soccer field, she picked up her water bottle, and began to chug it down. The cold liquid was heaven on her hell burning throat. Her neck, back, armpits, legs, stomach, and hair were soaked with sweat, sticky sweat. She walked off the burning sensation in her muscles, as she made long huge gasps for air. Her head was hot, and tense, and it pulsed like a throbbing injury.

"Nice going Imera," her father said, looking down at his stop watch. "Exactly 45 seconds. Next time you can try for 40."

"Isn't 45 good enough?" she gasped.

"Well if you want to be the best, you need to cut down the time as much as you can," he explained. "and I know you can do better. OK time for some dribbling drills."

"But I did that earlier," she protested. "Dad I'm pooped, I gotta stop!"

"Did Beckham just quit when he was tired?" her father snapped. "No, he built up his endurance so he'd last longer next time."

"You're suppose to build up your endurance slowly so you don't get sick, or hurt yourself," she snapped back.

"If this is what you want to do for the rest of your life you have to start early," he said. "Now get that soccer ball and start dribbling." Not wanting to upset her father anymore, or suffer any unwanted consequences, she threw down her water bottle, and started kicking the ball through the row of cones.

After another hour of painful work, Imera through herself onto her bed, freshly changed into her silky blue pajamas. She looked over at the purple and white soccer ball that sat on her dresser. it was her absolute favorite, and she only used it for her own private practices. It was a present from her aunt Anna. She knew how much she loved soccer, and presented the gift to her for her 9 birthday. She use to tell her "No matter how many goals you score, no matter how many hours you put into practicing, never lose heart".

She rolled onto her back, and sighed. Her aunt had died only 1 year ago, along with her mother, and little brother, Sanka. They had gone out to plan Imera a special 14th birthday surprise, and as they turned on a turning signal, a giant moving truck hit them. It hit them so hard that they tumbled down the street, and caught on fire. her mom had survived the accident, but died a few hours later.

Ever since then, her dad has been harder on her, and her sister, Janeese. He pushed them so hard, that he took the fun out of almost everything. The only thing that has kept from giving up on soccer because of him, was Aunt Anna's saying. "Never lose heart". She replayed it over and over again, before deciding to call Gwen up. She reached for her purple cell phone that sat on her night table, and used her speed dial.

"Yo?" answered Gwen sounded a but shaky.

"Hey, its me," Imera said.

"Obviously, I do have caller ID," Gwen said.

"Are you OK?" she asked. "You sound very out of it."

"I'm very stressed," Imera heard her exhale.

"You're smoking," she sighed.

"Of course I always do when I feel like this," she snapped. Imera heard some arguing in the background, and something broke, and then hysterical laughter, even from Gwen.

"What happened?" Imera asked.

"Steve...the ass...goes and trips over my rug...and falls head first into the lamp," she laugh gasping for air.

"Your all drunk?" she sighed in disbelief. Why did she have to call during one of _those_ times?

"Hell ya!" she shouted.

"I thought you said you were getting help," she said in a lower tone, so no one else could hear.

"I don't need...some wacko in a tucks...and glass...tell me that every thing's going to be alright.." she stuttered. "..and give me special talks and shit."

"Look you're not yourself," Imera said. "Especially after you met those guys."

"What's wrong with these guys?" she demanded. "Hey guys...Imera says you guys are bad!" she heard a lot of booing, and then something fall.

"Look, Gwen, I know this ain't a great time, so I'll just let you go now," she sighed.

"Why?" Gwen said.

"Because my most trusting _friend_!" Imera's voice was rising. "I can never really talk to you anymore. At night your drunk, and during the morning your in a hang over! You are a_ Drunk_! I've offered to help you, but it seems I'm not worth anything to you anymore. Ever since you made this 'band' you've been in nothing but trouble. You gotten addicted to smoking, your an Alcoholic!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Gwen interrupted. "Alcoholics are people who drink irr..spo..sably, and drink almost all the time."

"Then what do you call what your doing huh?" she snapped. "I'll see you tomorrow, when you've forgotten about this conversation, which in a way I hope you do!" Imera slammed her cell phone shut, and onto her night table. She shoved her face into her pillow, and screamed as loud as she could.

She was fed up! Over the last year and a half her life had become hell. Her best friend, suddenly made a 180 turn and become some Drunk and smoker. She feared she'd soon get into drugs. Her mother, aunt, and little brother died, never to be seen again, except in the park cometary. Her dad, treating her and her sister like their at boot-camp, keeps her occupied with soccer, and Janeese with Track and Field. She wishes there was some way she could change the events of the past. So her future could be looking brighter. And the thing that made her fel even worse was that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't cry. As much as she wanted too she couldn't. She'd never been able to produce them ever in her life.

There was then a rustling wind that blew through her room. She rushed over to the window to close it. She had little success as papers started flying off of her desk, and her posters near unattached from the wall. She looked at the tree that was in front of her window. Its leaves were shaking, as if they were waving, ecstatic to see her. She couldn't believe what she saw next. The wind had subdued, but the leaves still shook. She backed away afraid. the leaves seemed to be disappointed, and they just hung there, looking bored with life itself.


	6. SIX

_Author's Note: There may be some confusion about why I said Hay Lin looked in her late 30's, and Irma is a grandmother, and their the same age. You'll find out why I put that soon._

**------**

**SIX**

It was bright out, as it was all time. The light source was unknown, but it filled everything with radiance. The glass, crystal, spiral towers reached high peeks. The fortress that sat in the middle of infinity. In the silent, empty room, that had a large pool of water was being occupied. By a wise old man, with a bald head. The Oracle hovered over this mirror of beauty meditating. he cleared his head, and searched. For the next generation of Guardians. He heard his old friend Tibor enter the room, along with Yolyk, the new keeper of the Aurameres. He was the shape of a Griffin, but stood on two legs.

"Is it time?" Asked the Tibor. "Are the new Guardians to be chosen?"

"Indeed, my dear friend," answered the Oracle. "In fact, I've found them." The water rippled as images began to show. An Indian girl became visible. She was curled up on her bed, in her room that was colored purple and turquoise. Next to her a girl with long red hair appeared, cowering in a corner, trying to hide the tears on her face. Then, a girl wearing a plain hat, and thick dark hair formed. She looked almost unconscious, with an almost empty bottle in her hand, and a cigarette bud steaming next to her in an ash tray. A Chinese girl the appeared, she looked very pale from exhaustion, and confusion was spread across her face, as she laid on her floor. Last, a blonde girl then formed, she was sobbing in the arms of her friend, who had tight curled-hair.

"Them?!?!?" Yolyk asked shocked.

"I know they don't look like much, and their conditions aren't well, but they'll learn," the Oracle explained. "They are the ones."

"I don't think that they'll be able to carry such responsibility," Tibor said. The Oracle landed at the edge of the pool and looked down at the girls.

"They'll find their way," he nodded. "Just give them time."

"How much time?" Yolyk asked.

"In time for them to except their responsibility," The Oracle nodded.

"And when will they be anointed?" Tibor questioned.

"Leave it to Irma," came a female voice. The three of them looked to the entrance, but the Oracle already knew who it was. There, standing in a long white robe, glasses hanging on her nose, and many braids coming from her head was Taranee. She'd looked more aged then when she was a Guardian, but no wrinkle lay on her face.

"Irma will know what to do," she assured, coming in.

"As I'm sure, and know she will, the Oracle agreed. "For I have already discussed it with her."

"But these new Guardians..." Yolyk's voice trailed off. "I am worried about their safety, and fear the lives of everyone around them."

"They'll be fine," The Oracle assured. "For their are others to help guide them." With that, the four of them lefft the room, and walked down the hall.


	7. SEVEN

**SEVEN**

Martea sat alone in the cafeteria. Lunch had been running for 20 minutes, and she had hardly ate anything. She was too occupied about her new family. They were actually really odd. Hay Lin and Eric were great, but they acted a little too old for their ages. Hay Lin had a lot of arthritis pains, and bad hands. Eric, he had bad eyes sight, along with bad hearing. They might not be aging visually, but they were physically.

She stirred around her mashed potatoes, as she heard collision of two girls next to her. She looked up, and saw a girl with deep brown hair, held down with a backward red cap, and a red-head with a lost expression on her face. The brunette looked down at the redhead. Both of them holding trays of tipped food.

"Why don't you watch where your going?" she snapped.

"Why not you?" red-head said, sounding calm. "You were the one who ran into me."

"Excuse me?" she shouted.

"Gwen stop!" A Chinese girl ran up to the brunette, and stood in front of her.

"Get out of the way Imera," she warned. "This girl is being a bitch and I'm going to teach her a lesson!"

"Me? A bitch?" the red-head was losing her cool. "Your the one who ran into me, you going through a major hang over, start yelling at me for no reason! Your the Bitch here!"

"That's it!' Gwen through down her tray, tray, food flying everywhere, and rolled up her sleeves, ready to swing a punch.

"Gwen stop!" Imera tried holding her back. Just then then a bowl of jello lifted off of the tray, and hit the red-head on the chest. Imera gasped in shock, and Gwen just stared in amazement.

"Look what you did!" she shouted.

"We didn't...!" Imera and Gwen answered. Martea was stunned when the red-head grabbed a handful of her food, and threw it at them. They both ducked, it missing them barely, and hit a blonde, right in the side of the face.

"Holy shit!" she shouted. The four of them were shocked, as the blonde whipped the food from her face.

"Who through that!" A brunette with tight brown curls stood up. "Was it you?" She demanded pointing at them.

"It was red over here!" Gwen shouted.

"Don't point at me! It was meant for you!" she growled. The brunette came over with a bowl of spaghetti and threw it. it went over them, pouring some of its contents on them. Martea was wide eyed with shock.

On the other side of the cafeteria someone shouted "FOOD FIGHT!" and there was a huge riot of flying food.. Martea hid underneath her table as the war went on and on. But there was more then food being throne. Gwen got in a good punch at the red-head, which devastated her, and she ran out of the room crying. Martea felt bad for her. When the principle came marching in he was furious.

"WHO STARTED THIS MESS!" he demanded. A ton of fingers were pointed at Gwen, Imera, the blonde and the other brunette.

"You four this way!" Mr. Abracapocus ordered. But paused when he saw Martea under the table. "You too missy." The four girls bent down and watched her crawl out from underneath. The five of them followed the angered principal out of the cafeteria, down the hallway and into the office.

Martea sat on a bench, between the blonde and the brunette, and Gwen and Imera. The red-head girl sat on a chair away from them, her eyes sore from tears. It had been over an hour since they first entered the office. They each were taken into the principal's separate office and explained their story of what happened. Their parents(Guardians) were called and were on their way to pick up the girls. Martea, Agnes, and the blonde, Carrol were taken off easy, but Gwen, and the brunette, Emily got suspended for a day, while Imera only got lunch time detention.

An older woman with curly brown walked into the office with a serious look on her face.

"Hello," she said to the secretary. "I'm here to pick up Carrol Montella and Emily Tubbs."

"OK," answered the secretary. "I'll log then out then, have a nice day."

"You too," she nodded, and turned toward the girls. "Come on." The two girls rose from their spot on the bench, and began following her out of the room. Just then Hay Lin walked into the room, and froze when she saw the older lady.

"Irma?" she asked.

"Hay Lin!" they embraced each other in a big hug.

"How long has it been?" Hay Lin laughed.

"A few years at the least," Irma smiled. "It's so good to see you."

"And you," they held hands.

"You look well in your old age," Irma smiled.

"I try, " Hay Lin winked at her. Martea was confused. How could Hay Lin be old, and look so young? It didn't make any sense.

"What brings you here?" Irma asked.

"I'm here to pick up Martea," she said, looking over at her.

"So you're her parent?" asked the secretary.

"Her foster parent," Hay Lin nodded. Martea slouched in her seat, with embarrassment. Why did she always feel awkward whenever the word foster was used? Obvious, she was a part of it.

"My mom wont come to pick me up," Gwen snapped at the secretary. "So you should just let me go now."

"You're not leaving until a legal adult, parent or guardian comes and gets you," she said firmly.

"There's nothing keeping me here, so I could just leave," Gwen snapped.

"And my dad doesn't get home from until 5:00, so I'll be here too," Imera sighed.

"My parents both are working until late," Agnes managed to say with her quiet voice.

"I'll take them," Irma volunteered.

"Huh?" Everyone was surprised by her out speaking.

"I know where they live, so I can just take them," she smiled, looking at Hay Lin. Hay Lin's facial expression changed as if Getting a message Irma was trying to get across.

"I suppose it'll be OK," the secretary played with her glasses. "You are a certified adult."

"And guardian," she added.

"Alright then," Hay Lin said. "Irma you brought the van right?"

"Yes I did," Irma nodded. "But it only seats 7 people, and there's eight of us."

"No need to worry. I got my car, you can take all the girls and just drop Martea off," Hay Lin suggested. Again, Martea was shocked by her Guardian. Why couldn't she keep it simple and let Irma take the other girls, and take her home right away.

"Alrighty then, come on girls." The 6 girls got up, and followed Irma and Hay Lin outside into the parking lot. There was a red van parked next to a four-seated car.

"I'll see you at home," Hay Lin chimed as she climbed into her car. Martea's heart sank as she watched her walk away. she was being left...again, but not in the same sense. Irma got into the driver's seat of the van and the other girls piled into the back. Emily sat in the driver's seat, Agnes and Carrol sat in the middle, while Martea sat in the back with Gwen and Imera. Everyone was silent as Irma started up the car, and without asking where anyone lived, she drove off.

Martea stared out the window as they traveled down the unknown streets of Heatherfield. There were so many new people, and places she'd never been to or seen, yet it when she looked at them all, it was like she knew what they were. She didn't understand how it was possible, but the whole ride she made predictions of what they were going to pass, and they did. She closed her eyes, and she could a house. A small house that was two stories high, made of green bricks, and white roof shingles.

"We're here!" Irma announced. Martea snapped back to reality, and opened her eyes, and sure enough, they were in a driveway next to the same green-bricked, white-shingled house.

"But grandma, we have to drop the others off first!" Emily protested.

"Oh, non-sense,' Irma laughed. "Since I'm doing them a favor, they can do me this favor by coming inside." Irma pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. the girls followed, and entered the humble home. The 6 girls seated themselves on scattered pieces of furniture, while Irma went into the kitchen. they all sat quietly, and an awkward silence hung over them. Martea looked at all of them, and found herself very afraid of Gwen. She was a very tough girl, that wouldn't take any crap from anyone without doing something. She saw her eye every single one of them.

Irma soon returned with a tray of cookies, and 6 glasses of milk. She placed them happily on the tea table in the center of the room.

"Help yourselves," she declared. The girls, except Gwen, nervous grabbed a glass and a few cookies.

"Now, time for business," irma said.

"What business?" Carrol asked.

"Martea is it?" Irma was now talking to her. The other girls looked at her and she began to become nervous.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"I want you to close your eyes an imagine something for me," she instructed. Martea, nervously, did what she asked.

"Imagine an orb," she said. "but not just any orb, a magic orb. It glows a vibrant color, its connected to a sting for a necklace. And the..."

"And the clasp is a shiny silver, that curls over it's glass-like surface," Martea finished. She could see the image perfectly in her head, for she had seen it on her car ride to Heatherfield.

"And its not just an orb," she continued, her eyes still closed. "its a heart, that pulses with magical energy. The Heart of Candracar."

"Did it look like this?" Irma asked. Martea opened her eyes, and there hanging from its string in Irma's hand was the Heart of Candracar.

"Yes it is!" Martea gasped.

"Alright," Gwen objected. "What's with the stupid hocus pocus here?"

"It isn't hocus pocus," Irma said. "It's your destiny. This is the Heart of Candracar, the energy source of the all mighty kingdom of Candracar. It floats in the middle of infinity, somewhere of no time, watching, and keeping the universe at peace." Martea's eyes widened as she realized it was the place she had often imagined in her dreams.

"Within the heart," Irma continued. "Lies the powers of the four elements, Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. These powers, and the one of the Heart, were granted to 5 girls, who were chosen specially by the Oracle himself. And these five girls sit before me today." The girls sat silent, some not buying it, some trying to comprehend what she said.

"But there's 6 of us here," Agnes said.

"And I'm sorry to say that one of you won't be granted with a power," Irma sighed. Irma held the heart up.

"Agnes, you are a gentle girl, and understand many things," she said. in control over the element Water." The Heart glowed a bluish color and showed a C stretched at the end.

"Gwen, you are a strong girl, and it is going to be put to the test," the heart changed to orange, with a triangle. "You are in command of Fire."

It then changed to a green with an O with a dot in the middle. "Imera, you are a dear girl, and have a good head on your shoulders. So you are being granted with the power over Earth."

"And Carrol, sweet Carrol," Irma smiled, and the heart turned grey-ish white with a fancy C. "You are very breezy, and light on your feet. You can control the element of Air."

Irma then turned to Martea and Emily. Emily sat their tensely, and Martea was very nervous. "The Keeper of the Heart..." The heart turned into a brighter pink then it was, and it had a yin yang sort of shape. "Is your responsibility...Martea." Irma held out the heart, and Martea held out her hand to accept it, even though she was unsure if it was all true.

"So I'm left with nothing?" Emily said.

"I'm sorry dear," Irma sighed.

"But I'm your granddaughter," she said, turning her face toward the ground.

"I know, but it wasn't my decision," Irma sighed, placing it in Martea's hand. "it was the Oracle's." A light filled the room as Martea's hand touched the holy object. She felt a weird sensation as it seeped into her skin.

"Holy Shit!" Gwen cried in shock.

"It really is magic!" Carrol gasped. The light vanished, and the heart had disappeared, but not entirely. She could feel it inside of her, like she had two hearts pumping the life through her.

"So I witness all of this," Emily lifter her face, streaming with tears. "and I end up with nothing."

"You still have me," Carrol said, putting her arm around her.

"I know," Emily sobbed. "but I'm always being left out of things that happen. Everyone I know has something they've done that is special, or have been asked into something, but not me. I'm always left out."

"Emily, you know that's not the case here," Irma objected.

"And when have I ever left you out of things?" Carrol asked.

"I mean besides you, I feel like I'm missing out on life!" she cried.

"Your being such a baby," Gwen sighed. "Shut the hell up!"

"Why don't you, you bitch!" Emily ran out of the room, and up the stairs. Carol who was worried, got up and followed her.

"So what do we do?" Imera asked Irma.

"Well for now, you can get used to your powers, and learn how to control," Irma said. "That's all you can do right now."


	8. EIGHT

**EIGHT**

Agnes lay in her room, that night, on her bed, hugging her big fluffy white cat. She now knew why she was able to manipulate water. But could she rely on this information? Was it actually real? Was it now possible for her to do more then just drain water from the Earth? Drowning in her thoughts, she was resurfaced when she hear shouting.

"Not again," she panicked, and ran to the door. She pressed her ear against it to try an hear what was going on.

"I told you not to buy anything without my permission!" her father shouted.

"It was on sale, and we need some more, the bread box was empty, and the milk...," she faintly heard her mom's voice.

"I don't care!" her father continued to shout. "I make all the money in this family, and you go and spend all!"

"I didn't...," her mother cried, fear ringing in her voice.

"Yes you are, and don't deny it," he warned. "You do it all the time!" There was the sound of something smacking off another, and multiple things falling. Agnes closed her eyes to hold back tears. He must have pushed her into the bookshelf. her mother screamed, and began to cry.

"Stop crying!" her dad ordered. Agnes couldn't take it anymore. A lump was caught in her throat, as she opened her door. She walked cautiously down the hallway, and into the living room. There, on the floor, surrounded by books, sobbing, and bruises on her. Her dad stood in front of her, fists clenched, teeth gritted.

"You won't do it again will?" he asked.

"I..."

"Will you?" he asked again in a louder voice.

"No!" she cried.

"Dad stop it!" Agnes managed to get out. But felt a pain of regret as her father turned his gaze toward her.

"You stay out of this," he warned. Agnes was about to take a step back but stopped herself. She had power over water, she could stand up against him.

"No," she said. "I'm tired of sitting back and watching you hurt mom. It's agents the law. I'm going to call the police on you!"

"You will do no such thing!" her dad shouted.

"Watch me," she snapped, sprinting for the phone. Even if she didn't manage to talk to someone, they'd send police to non-responding calls. She pulled the phone off of the receiver, and managed to dial 911, and hear it ring, just before she felt hands grab her shoulders and yanked her away, and she went sliding on the floor. She heard someone on the other end, and her father fumbled to hang it up.

"HELP!" she screamed, before he hung it up.

"Are you crazy!" her father shouted, marching up to her. She crawled back in fear.

"They'll send the police think someone's being attacked!" he shouted.

"What do you think your doing?" she said. "Hurting your wife, and throwing your daughter across the room."

"Don't back talk me!" he swung his hand, hitting her in the face, and causing her to go over on her side. Her cheek throbbed with pain. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. _Please water, anything help me! _She felt magic zap into her finger tips. She shot her hand out at her father, and he was hit with a blast of blue magic. He was sent stumbling backwards.

"What the..?" he demanded with confusion. Agnes stood up, and felt the magic coursing through her body. She Could have sworn her hair was floating, and her eyes turned a glowing blue. Swirls of magic spun around and through her fingers, hands, and her lower arms. Her father stared at her, unsure of what to make of it. Agnes was unsure herself. All this power, and she didn't know what to do with it. Maybe she could do something to weaken her father. She was good a draining water from the ground, what about people?

She focused, and felt more and more water fill the air around her. her father sank down to the ground looking very pale, and gasping for air. She must be dehydrating him big time. Feeling like her job was done, she tried to stop, but couldn't. her father looked even worse, to the point that he almost passed out. Desperate, she tried to call off her energy, but it wouldn't subdue. She became scared, and felt a tear fall down her cheek.

Just then there was banging at the door, which caught her off guard, and all the magic she held in was released in a wave of power, and light. Agnes fell to the ground exhausted, and gasped for air to breathe. The energy had gone, and she was left their very weak, and very afraid of her new powers. A group of men in uniform, wielding guns barged in, shouting. Agnes didn't move, but staid where she was.

"Arrest her," she heard her dad gasped. "She tried to kill us with her magic."

"Magic sir?" asked one of the officers.

"Yes, she drained practically all the water out of me," he gasped.

"Sir, there is no such thing as magic," sighed another officer.

"There is!" her dad shouted.

"Officers, she's not the one you should arrest," it was her mother now speaking in a low voice. "Arrest my husband, he's been abusing me for a very long time now. My daughter is the one who called in attempt to help. And he also hurt her, she has bruises as well." It was true. She was hurt from when her through her, and slapped her.

"Sir, you have the right to remain silent," said an officer. Agnes smiled at her small victory.

"You'll have to come downtown, both of you to give a statement," a policeman said helping her up onto her feet.

"That brat almost killed me!" her dad shouted. "She bruised my ribs she assaulted me! That's why she'd hurt! I was defending myself! And my wife's injuries were a result of our daughters rage!"

"I said, we'll discus this downtown," said the policeman. "And remember, what you say can and will be used to against you in a court of law." What happen next was too much for Agnes to comprehend. An officer was pushed, the sound of something sliding was heard, and then a loud bang. Agnes collapsed to the ground, feeling something soak up her clothes. She heard her mother shout, and there was another bang. She felt her mother's grip turn her over and hold her in her arms. She saw her father on the ground dead, her mother's eyes filled with tears, and a bright light.


	9. NINE

**NINE**

Gwen walked into her house late that night, a cigarette in her mouth, and a bottle of beer in her hand. Her house was dark as usual. She heard music blasting from the basement. Her sister was probably trying to get to sleep. She walked into the kitchen and was shocked to find her parents sitting at the table waiting for her.

"You guys still here?" she said.

"Yes," her father answered. "And you can get rid of that thing." Gwen made a face, and got rid of her cigarette.

"Please sit," her mother said. Feeling like at an interrogation, she sat opposite of them and placed the bear on the table.

"What's going on?" her mother asked her.

"Huh?" she wondered.

"You never talk to us anymore," her mother sighed. "You're so distant from us, and I miss my little girl."

"Mom," Gwen said annoyed. "Face reality. I'm a teenager now, I'm older. Of course I'm not going to be your little girl anymore."

"But smoking, and drinking doesn't make you grown up," her father argued.

"So? Everyone does it," she objected.

"Not us," her father said. "Not Imera. Your _true_ friend."

"Imera, ha! She's so kiddish," she laughed.

"She's a sweet girl," her mother said, firmly. "In fact she's waiting for you outside."

"What?" she shouted.

"We'll talk more after you talk with her," her father said. "But for sure, we're getting family council, and your getting therapy and your quitting smoking and drinking."

"Are you kidding me!" Gwen shouted in disbelief. "This is bull shit!"

"And you're stopping that potty mouth as well," her mother added.

"I don't have to listen to you guys," she objected. "I'm my own person, and I can make decisions for myself thank you."

"And we're you parents," her father shouted. "We are responsible for what you do, and if you do wrong."

"Yeah well good luck with that, 'she said getting up.

"Excuse me?" her father stood up as well.

"You heard me," she challenged. "If only you knew what I was capable of." She was referring to her new powers.

"Go to your room," her father ordered.

"NO!" she shouted. "I'm going outside and getting rid of Imera." She stormed out of the kitchen rage and anger rushing through her. She bursted out the back door and found the little Chinese girl standing on her lawn.

"You can go," Gwen said folding her arms.

"What's wrong with you?" Imera asked. "Every since high school...Every since you met your band...you call them 'friends' but they aren't!" Her voice was growing louder.

"And what are you?" Gwen shouted back.

"Me?" she said. "I'm the girl who encouraged you and left none for myself. I'm the one who helped you study to make sure you were able to pass onto the next grade with me, because you were desperate. I'm the girl you made burnt peanut butter and jelly waffles with! I'm...your best friend." Gwen could see tears in her eyes.

"Well then why do you object to things I do now?" she asked.

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt," she started to cry. "Smoking and drinking is against your health, and you could so something bad one day. Something you'll never be able to take back. Best friends care for each other Gwen. And all I've did through the 12 years that I knew you, was make sure you were OK. And what did you do for me? Nothing in return. No acknowledgments, not a lot of thank you's or worries in return." Gwen was getting really fed up with the events of that evening, it she was about to blow.

"Imera, people change," she said, trying to be calm. "and I've changed, so leave me alone."

"But you need help," Imera objected. "I..."

"No!" Gwen shouted. She felt a sudden energy flow run through her arms.

"I said LEAVE!" a burst of orange magic flew out of her palms and hit Imera directly knocking her back and falling on her back. Gwen realized what she did and her heart started pounding.

"Imera!" she began to run over but was knocked back with a tough blast of green magic. Imera got on her feet looking fed up.

"No more," Imera said. "No more will I take your crap!" Her eyes started glowing a bright green, and green magic flowed all around her. She threw her hands up into the air and a a stream of magic followed.Then brought them down on the ground and caused chunks of her back yard to go flying into the air. Gwen's anger caused more energy to come to her and her eyes began glowing orange and orange magic surrounded her. A chunk of earth came falling towards her, but she created fireballs and it blew up into tiny pieces.

Imera then threw some magic at the tree with the tire swing, and it began to move. Gwen was surprised to find it came to life. It unearthed itself and walked with its roots, and grabbed Gwen off her feet. Raged Gwen placed her hands on it and fire spread through the creature. It leaned backwards and dropped Gwen and she landed on her feet. What she didn't notice was that the tree had back into the house and it had caught on fire. Gwen then held her hands out to the sides and faced Imera. She summoned rings and rings of fire that collected around her. The then turned vertical and shot them as Imera. They hit Imera scorching her a little, but she then she caused a wall to form in front of her to block the rest.

The sound of the burning house could be heard but they paid no attention. She then caused the ground to come up and wrap around Gwen surrounding her in a prison. But Gwen just created a burst of flames and it crumbled.

"You can't beat me," Gwen said. "Your too soft."

"Is this soft?" Imera shouted waving more magic around. Gwen was taken by surprise for she was knocked to the ground with a piece of fencing.

"NO," Gwen smirked. "But can you take the heat?" She burnt the fence piece, and summoned up a lot more magic. So much she wasn't sure she could control it. But it didn't matter, as long as she whipped the floor of Imera. She then sent a huge heat wave across the horizon. It was so hot she could swear it was over a couple hundred degrees. Imera fell back gasping for air, and she looked very pale.

Gwen was satisfied, but yet...she felt bad. A guilty pain was in her chest and it wasn't letting up. She decided to let the heat wave go. It still continued. Imera was now barely breathing. Gwen tried to force it to stop, but it wasn't. She now had the pain of anxiety an worry filling her. She couldn't stop! It was too hard to control. She finally heard screaming from behind her and she was able to let the wave go. She turned around and saw her burning house

"NO!" she shouted.

"Gwen," she heard weakly. She looked over her shoulder and Imera was looking at her.

"Save your family," she said. For the first time in a very long time, Gwen felt normal. Her normal. The sad when you fail normal. The ouch when you break a nail normal. The normal she was before she began smoking and drinking. She finally felt the love her family and and Imera had for her. She felt so stupid. She had to right things.

"Then...I'm saving you," she said. She stood before the house ears filled with the screaming of her family. She then concentrated, and began absorbing the flames from the wood. The fire became less and less powerful as she took in all of its power. It took a few seconds more and the house was fire free, but it was scorched black. Feeling sweat run down her face she distinguished the fire for good, then ran inside. She found her parents outside in the front fear in their eyes.

"Gwen!" her mother shouted, and hugged her tight.

"Where's Franny?" she demanded.

"She was in her room when...," Gwen didn't let her father finish. She ran back into the house, and carefully made it to the bottom floor.

"Franny!" she shouted, fear was crawling up her back. "FRAN!" She walked down what use to be the hallway. She entered where her sister's room was and found the roof had caved in.

"Fran!" she shouted, as she moved pieces of wood. She kept this up until she found a hand. Tears began pouring down her face, but she kept moving them. She finally uncovered her sister's whole body. She held her close and sobbed.

"Franny," she choked on her tears. "Answer me!" There was no movement, but she could feel a slight breathing. Hope filled her heart. She would feel so guilty if she died.

Outside Franny was put into an ambulance and driven away. Gwen stood there with her parents with the police as they began investigating how the fire started. Gwen tried not to spill, but she felt she had to. But who would believe her? She could create fire? She'd have to prove it, and people would think she was a freak.

"Oh Gwen," her mother said. "They found Imera in the back yard unconscious."

"Oh no!" she shouted. She had totally forgotten about her, and felt guilty again. These constant change in terrible emotions was becoming too much for her.

"Where is she?" she demanded.

"They took her to the hospital too," her dad said. "She had suffered a major heat stroke that is terribly fatal." Gwen began running in the direction of the hospital. She heard shouts of her name but she didn't stop. She landed two people in the hospital, and both nearly dead! _What have I become?_


	10. TEN

**TEN**

Carrol was hauling her gym bag down the lightly light street. She had just finished ballet practice, and was feeling extravagant. For the first time during that practice she felt as light as air, literally. When she did Pirouette she hardly felt her weight crushing against her toes, when she did Grand jeté she felt herself travel farther then before. Maybe she really could control air.

She walked up the steps to her house. The only reason she came back was because Irma wanted her to. She said ti was best I got back to my family, and have closure. They were far from closure. It would have helped a couple years ago, but it was too late for it, her family was wrecked. She jabbed in her key, turned it, and pushed the door open. She was greeted by the screaming and yelling of...everyone.

Her mother was arguing with Janice in the kitchen, the twins were being yelled at by their dad upstairs, her grandfather was yelling at Herold for being a dumbgum in the living room, and Mallory sat their crying over everyone. She sighed, and shut the door. As she was passing through the kitchen she caught part of the girl's argument.

"Mom, please its the party of the year!" Janice cried.

"And your going with a beer-smelling, drunk looking guy?" he mother asked. "I don't think so."

"You use to never care about who I went out with," she shouted.

"Well it's about time I started," her mother shouted even louder. "Your graduating high school, and starting a career, then going to have to support a family. You need to be serious in who you choose as a husband, cause you don't want to be slaving away doing his every bidding." Carrol had to smile at that. It's about time mom started to act like a proper mom. She walked to the doorway of the living room and listened in on their tussle.

"You dumbgum," her grandfather sighed.

"Stop calling me that," Herald shouted. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because you play these games so much, your mind has melted and become sticky like gum," her grandfather explained. He pushed a button on the remote and the TV shut off.

"Hey!" Herold shouted.

"Hay is for horses," her grandfather snapped. Caroline smiled again, and passed them, heading up the stairs. The shouting of her father was now very loud and clear. Mallory was in his arms.

"I never taught you to talk or act like that!" he raged.

"Herold does," Mak said quietly with fear.

"Well Herold is going to stop," he said. "And I don't want to see that again!" The boys nodded. Carry slipped into her room just before he passed with crying Mallory.

"Herold!" he shouted going down the stairs. Carrol closed her door, and leaned her back against it. sighing with relief she slid down and sat on the floor. She was happy, in a way, that her parents were starting to act like parents, but she was upset in a way, that she yelled at her mom like that the other day. She felt guilty, and she should apologize. Just as she was about to get up, someone shoved open her door, and she fell forward. She was then grabbed by her shirt and thrown against the wall.

"OW!" she cried. She looked and it was Janice and Herold, and they looked pissed.

"You little insignificant BRAT!" her sister shouted, grabbing her by the collar and lifting her off her feet.

"Wha..?" before she could say anything she was punched in the face by her and dropped onto the floor.

"What the hell?" she shouted holding her cheek.

"Why do you have to be such a baby!" her brother shouted. He had locked the door.

"What are you...?" Janice kicked her in the stomach. Carrol grunted with pain and laid on her side.

"Why couldn't you just go on with your life the way it was and not go at mom like that?" Janice demanded. "You ruined our lives now!"

"And what do you think mine was?" she moaned. "I was like Cinderella and you the evil siblings. You were ruining your own li..." Janice kicked her again causing something to crack. It felt like a knife was being stabbed into her. She screamed out in pain, and tears weld up in her eyes.

"Mom and Dad have set it so we can't do hardly anything now," Herold said. "Now we have to suffer! So we're going to make you suffer." Every inch of Carrol's body was either filled with pain or fear. She knew what her siblings were capable of, especially when Herold was high.

"MOM! DAD! HE...!" before she could finish her cry of help, her sister picked her up and threw her into her shelf, causing it to topple over on her.

"What's going on up there?" she heard her father shout. Herold quickly moved some things in front of the door to make sure. Carrol felt helpless. She was dragged out from under the messed pile and received some more punches in the face. Her face was covered with blood.

"Open this door!" her father demanded banging on it.

"Da...!" she was kicked in the stomach again.

"Carrol!" she heard her mother cry. Carrol couldn't take it anymore. She had to do something. Then she remembered her new powers. But how could air help her out right now? She forced all of the energy she had towards something she wasn't sure even existed. All of a sudden the sound of a strong filled her ears and her hair began to flap.

"What the hell?" her brother shouted in confusion. Carrol's vision became clear and she saw a strong whirlwind had formed in the middle of her room causing things to fly around. This distracted her siblings, so she took this opportunity to try and escape. She crawled toward the door, and began to move the things in front it it. But Herold noticed her, and pulled her away from it. She was throne at the whirlwind and she lay in the middle of it.

She felt herself being lifted into the air. She floated vertically in the mini tornado and felt a giant surge of magic surround her.she could feel the air around her. She could feel it enter and leave the lungs of her siblings. What if she could get rid of the air in the room, and cause them to pass out or something? Her eyes began to glow a whitish grey as she focused the swirling magic around her. The whirlwind dispersed but she remained in the air.

She used the white magic to absorb all of the breathable air in the room. She siblings began to choke and cough, trying to gasp in air that wasn't there. They fell to their knees and their faces turned pale. She felt so much anger and rage being let out. They had made her suffer for so many years. It felt good to see them suffer. They passed out on the floor, looking lifeless.

"What's going on?" her father demanded. Hearing his voice brought her back to her senses. What was she doing? She had to stop, they couldn't harm her in their state. She calling back the air, and she felt it fill its emptiness. She then felt the energy within her multiply. She could hold it in. She couldn't control it, it was too much for her to handle. She was afraid what it might do to the people around her. She was about to find out. As it slipped through her grasps it sent out a force so strong that it shook the walls and shattered glass for a long distance.

She landed on her feet, and leaned herself against the wall with exhaustion. She heard her unconscious finally taking in regular breathing. She was covered with blood, and she must have broken a rib. Her door was finally knocked down, along with the things in front of it. Her father entered worry, and confusion on his face. Carrol just looked at him blankly, then her knees gave out and she fell, banging her tender head against something hard, falling unconscious.


	11. ELEVEN

**ELEVEN**

Martea lay on "her" bed, on her stomach, her feet at the headboard, hugging her pillow. It was almost morning, and she had not been able to get to sleep at all. She'd been feeling bad auras and the pain of others. She could swear it was of the other girls. Her chest hurt from the pain, her head spun from the dizziness, and her hand pulsed with the power of the heart. She didn't start to feel it this bad until a few hours ago. She felt like she was losing control over it. Was it something she did? Was it something she was suppose to do? Did it have anything to do with her?

She rolled over, her hair was stuck to the back of her neck from all of the sweat. And to top it off, she began getting bad vibes from her foster parents. She could sense something else with them. Like a form of magic or something. She sat up when the last shot of pain was over. Her pajamas were soaked through including her sheets. She looked at the clock. The numbers 5:07 shone green. She couldn't believe much pain was in their lives. They were almost as bad as hers.

She sensed something the tragedy, and sadness of Agnes first, then the rage and confusion of Gwen. The silent, unwillingness of Imera followed, and finally Carrol's pain and suffering had gotten to her. It all had something to do with the powers they were just given. For she had felt magic travel across the horizon from different places. She then felt a throbbing in her closed fist. Unwillingly, she had released the Heart of Candracar. It floated majestically over her hand.

She looked at its glowing orb center. She looked deep into it and she could see her room, but as a clearer and purer image. She became curious about this. She walked to the door and slowly opened it. She poked her head out into the living room, and looked down the hall. She was surprised to see Hay Lin moving about in the kitchen.

She crept down out of her room, and into the hallway. She slowly moved forward to get a little closer to Hay Lin. When Hay Lin turned her back, Martea held the heart out into the kitchen and looked through it, and was shocked by what she saw. She saw hay Lin alright, but as a much older Hay Lin. Was she some evil witch that befriended Irma, and expected her to give her the heart so she could steal it? Is that why Hay Lin and Eric were the only ones that were willing to take her? She knew it all along. All of a sudden the Heart emitted a bright and powerful light on Hay Lin.

"Ah!" Hay Lin shouted, turning around and shielding her eyes. The light faded and there stood the older Hay Lin. She was hunched slightly, her hair a shiny white, and her clothes were even older looking.

"Y-You.." Martea stuttered in fear.

"Martea let me explain," Hay Lin began, talking in an elderly voice.

"NO!" she shouted. "All you want is the Heart! That's why you let me go with Irma! So I'd get it, then you'd steal it from me! You made it so no one else would want me! You're heartless doing this to an Orphaned girl! Now that I'm in your care you can do whatever you want. But no you wont! Cause I'm more powerful then you!" For the first time, Martea felt her protective shell evaporate. She was no open and ready to take on anything.

"No, Martea that's not it!" Hay Lin protested. "You don't understand. I'm..." Before she could answer Martea had slipped a zap of Pink magic from her palm and it hit the old lady head on.

"You're not taking it from me!" She shouted, tears forming in her eyes. "Too much has been taken from me throughout my life. And this is the only thing that actually is mine. It understands me...It's my family." She felt the heart give her a large amount of power. Her eyes began to shine hot pink.

"Martea no!" Hay Lin shouted. "It's too much for you! Let me..." A light tornado of magic was swirling around her, and some shot out at Hay Lin and hit her. Grief was now filling her, along with loneliness.

"It's the only company I have," she said softly, her hair now riding the magical breeze.

"Martea, just listen to what I have to say," Hay Lin begged.

"And hear your lies?" she shouted. But she gave it a second thought. "What would you have to say."

"First let me say that I am not a witch," she said. "I am a former Guardian, as well as Irma." Martea's tenseness faded slightly.

"I let you go with Irma so you could except your destiny," she continued. "And I admit, I made it so that Eric an I were the only ones that wanted you."

"You selfish..!" another blast of magic shot her.

"AH!" she shouted. "Not for that reason! I know how lonely you are! I'm lonely too." Tears filled her eyes. "I was never able to have kids of my own." Martea started to become sympathetic, but kept her guard up.

"And for some reason we were never able to adopt either. So I used what magic I had left to make myself and Eric look younger," she continued. "So we'd be able to foster you. So I could be able to know what it's like to be a mother." Martea didn't do anything. She just let the magic continue to spin around her.

"Please understand," Hay Lin said, sobbing. Martea began feeling selfish. How could she think all those things? Maybe because she's never been able to trust anyone for a very, very long time. She began to cry, and scared of what she almost would have done. She looked at the helpless old lady laying on the floor. She looked so innocent, so kind, so caring. If only Martea would let her in. That's another reason why she kept moving along. She never let anyone else in enough to know and care about her.

"I..I'm sorry," she said finally. "I'm the one who has been selfish." She became calm, and tried releasing the magic. Hay Lin smiled, and looked grateful, and happy. But it wouldn't disperse.

"Hay Lin," she said worried.

"Yes?" she asked getting to her feet.

"It wont stop!" she panicked. "I can't get rid of it." Hay Lin became worried.

"You called upon too much magic," she said. "You weren't ready yet."

"How do I get rid of it!" she shouted, becoming scared. "I'm losing control! If I let it just go something bad is going to happen." Martea was losing her grip on and connection with the Heart.

"Hay Lin!" she shouted as a blast of hot pink magic shot frying all electronics, and causing things to spark. Martea found herself on the floor next to an unconscious younger Hay Lin. Martea's heart began to pound harder and she crawled over to her in the dark.

"Hay Lin?" she said, shaking her shoulder. There was no response. She quickly went over to the phone and lifted it off the receiver. There was no dial tone.

"Please work!" she begged.

"Dang sister! You really did it now!" she heard someone say with an attitude. into her ear. She pulled the phone away form her ear and looked around.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Me! The Phone!" said the man. She looked down at it.

"You nearly fried all our circuits!" he shouted.

"Just get me the hospital or something!" she demanded. "Hay Lin's hurt!"

"No kidding," he said.

"NO!" she shouted.

"OK." There was the sound of dialing and then ringing.

"Hello 911, what your emergency?" asked a lady on the other end.

"There's been an accident," Martea said, tears filling her eyes, and she began choking on sobs.


	12. TWELVE

**TWELVE**

_"This is Carla Reno with this special report. A couple of strange incidents have occurred during the night. A surprising and unexpected heat wave dispersed and hit all parts of Heaterfield causing temperatures to shoot sky high. Causing dehydration and strokes to many. Then earlier this morning there was a black-out that hit all of Heatherfield as well. It is unknown how it started but the power has returned only little then an hour ago. Now we go to David who's out on the street."_

_"Thanks Carla. Late yesterday in the late evening, there was a 911 call from this address. All that could be heard was a cry for help, then the slamming of the phone. Police followed in on the call and found the mother who was badly beaten, the father who looked very out of breathe and their daughter who was half conscious. Police arrested the man, and he claimed it was all their daughter's fault and that she had 'magical' powers. Of course he was an insane man who suffered something severe._

_As they were being taken to the police cars awaiting outside the man was able to slip the gun of an officer off his belt and shoot his daughter in the chest. As he was about to shoot his wife and officer took aim and killed him with a single bullet. The girl was brought to the hospital for intensive care, and commenced immediate surgery. Doctor Tarrence is unsure if she'll make it. Only time will tell. Back to you Carla."_

"Do you see that Oracle?" Yolyk asked pointing down at the large pool before them. He stood along side Tibor and Taranee and the Oracle sat cross-legged.

"I see it Yolyk," the Oracle nodded.

"I knew these girls weren't ready," Yolyk said calmly. "If they were to be the Guardians, we should have waited until they had gotten through their trials, then they wouldn't have caused all these catastrophes."

"Dearest Yolyk," the Oracle sighed. "Would you like to see what would have happened if I didn't bestow these gifts onto these girls?" Yolyk didn't say anything, only looked away with a worried look on his face.

The image of the news reporter disappeared, and there lay Carrol. She lay there motionless, and covered in blood. Her face was blank and lifeless. She was dead, beaten to death by her siblings. It then changed into a group of officials standing around the edge of the river. They were pulling a body out of the water and they layed it on a blanket. It was Martea. She had run away form yet another foster home and committed suicide. Yolyk's stomach was now turning over itself as the image changed yet again. Gwen sat in her backyard knees against her chest, and face buried in them and her hair. She held something bloody in her hand. She looked at the thing that lay in front of her. Stabbed by Gwen's bloddy object, and now dead was Imera's body. The image changed once more and two caskets lay side by side, in the middle of a cemetery, surrounded by people dressed in black. On the tombstone before them it was engraved with:

_Susan and Agnes Dreamer_

_Beloved Mother and Daughter_

The water returned to its regular state, and the Oracle turned to Yolyk.

"Now do you see?" he asked. "Death lay in their future, and I couldn't allow it."

"I see Oracle," he nodded. "I am sorry from judging your decision."

"I forgive you," he said.

"Now the Guardians must health from their mental and physical wounds," Taranee sighed.

"They might finally have realized what they can and cannot do, even with powers," Tibor added.

"Time will tell," said the Oracle.


	13. THIRTEEN

**THIRTEEN**

Gwen was oblivious to what was happening around her. The only sound she could actually make out was the smooth steady beeping of Imera's heart. She sat next to her holding her hand, with tears she'd been trying to hold back. She couldn't believe what she did. Not only did she nearly kill Imera with a deadly stroke, but she also caused her house to catch on fire, and her sister nearly died from falling debris. Franny is now in better condition though, and Imera continues to be in a rough and fatal state.

Darkness was all she could recognize. Agnes laid in nowhere, she felt a tight squeeze on her hand that just wouldn't let up, a sharp pain in her chest that made her feel she'd surely die. Her hearing was very dull but she could here the sobbing of someone who's heart had been broken for losing something dear, accompanied by the unsteady beeping of something.

Carrol laid half conscious in a bed, bandaged and fixed in many places. She could hardly see anything at all. Not like it would matter. She knew her parents were with her, and there was a doctor nearby. She still couldn't believe what her siblings did to her. Why would they do something so stupid? They'll surely end up in jail. At least it'll be two less people to deal with everyday. She couldn't move at all, and her breathing was unsteady. Why did this have to happen...

Martea sat with Eric outside of Hay Lin's room. She couldn't handle being in the same room as the woman who went through a lot to be able to be a mother, that only was hurt by the girl she was willing to help. Guilt was linger in her. She can't believe how she was so selfish. She may have thought no one cared about her, the truth was, she never cared about them either. Her life had been so messed up ever since... She shook her head and closed her eyes holding up the tears that were about to flow out.

Eric got up and went up to the doctor that came out of her room. Matrea looked down the hall, and was surprised to see Gwen walking out of a hospital room, eyes flooded with water. She looked away when she looked over, and to her shock she walked over to her.

"Martea is it?" she asked sniffing. She nodded.

"I did something awful with my powers," she admitted, and Matrea looked up at her not surprised.

"I know," she said.

"What?" Gwen was confused.

"We all did," she continued. "I could feel it. All five of us used our powers to an extensive power causing us to loose control and cause something terrible to happen."

"Not Imera," Gwen said. "She only used them as a defense against me...I feel so horrible...Wait, all of us did something horrible?"

"Or something horrible happened to them in the process," Martea explained. "All five of us are in this very hospital."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I just do," she said. They stayed silent for a few minutes, and Eric went into Hay Lin's room.

"We should do something," Gwen finally said. "I feel so useless just standing here."

"Maybe.." Martea said. "If we use our powers..."

"NO! No way!" Gwen shouted. "I'm never using them again!"

"But you used too much energy all at once," Martea explained. "And it was the first time you ever used it. I mean we use them, like all of use it together...United." Gwen looked away with her arms crossed, and didn't say anything for awhile.

"And your emotions are different now," she said. "Their not as raging as earlier."

"I suppose..." Gwen sighed. "But it has to be small, I'm not using as much magic as before." Martea nodded, and Gwen sat down next to her. They closed their eyes and concentrated.

Martea then felt her mind become separated from her body. She was now mentally standing with the Heart floating in front of her, emitting the only light visible. Gwen walked from the darkness and stood in front of her and the Heart. They linked hands around the the shiny object.

_"Imera, Carrol,Agnes. If you guys can hear me, Martea and I are trying to help you. We're uniting our powers please try to connect with us."_

Martea was a bit confused at this. She never thought she'd see Gwen like this. So kind and concern. And another thing, her lips didn't move as she spoke. Maybe she could mentally speak with everyone. Martea then noticed someone approaching. It was Carrol. She look at them with a calm pleasant face, and joined hands with them. Then from another direction Imera came smiling. Gwen looked at her and almost began to cry. She just calmly joined the circle.

Martea became worried because Agnes hadn't com yet. Could something have happened and she couldn't make it through. It wasn't possible, because she could still sense her presence. The from behind her Agnes appeared and grabbed her and Carrol's hands. For once they were all together, and they were going to be united as one. They all looked into the Heart, and it began to shine brighter. A beams of different colors shout out and touched the girls. Martea felt light as a surge of power went through her veins.

Magic of their own color started to swirl around their arms and their eyes changed color. Martea became afraid at first that she'd surely lose control, but then she felt the company of the others helping to fight for control. They were all helping each other, and thats how it should be. There was then a bright powerful light emitted from the Heart and Martea found herself, eyes open and back in the hospital.

"Did it work? "Gwen asked.

"I don't know," Martea answered. Gwen shot up and ran to Imera's room.

"You're awake!" she heard Gwen shout as she ran into the room. Martea stood up and looked into Hay Lin's room. She was awake as well and she looked very healthy. Hay Lin looked out at her with a smile, and Martea smiled back.

Agnes finally was able to stir and she forced her heavy eye lids to open. She saw her mother sitting next to her, her hand squeezing hers and her head was laying on the bed.

"Mom?" she said in a low hoarse voice. Her mom's head snapped up and looked at her with empty eyes, which then were filled with color.

"AGNES!" she cried, and threw her arms around her. "You're going to be OK!" she sobbed.

"It's OK mom," Agnes smiled. "Every thing's going to be better now."

Carrol was finally able to see around her room clearly. Her parents were to the side, and she saw the twins sitting with Mallory outside. She then had the sudden urge to move.

"Think I could get out of this bed?" she asked sitting up.

"Carrol!" her mother rushed over. "I'm so sorry they did that to you. It's all my.."

"No," Carrol shook her head. "It's not your fault. And I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry for those things I said to you."

"But it woke me up," her mom smiled. "No need to apologize. And no you can't get out of bed yet you need to heal." Carrol smiled.


	14. FOURTEEN

**FOURTEEN**

Agnes sat comfortably high up in the moving truck as her mother drove. It had been over a week since the incidents and she and her new friends; Martea, Carrol, Imera, and even Gwen, had healed not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. Carrol's family went through a big change. Janice and Herold ended up going to Jail and stay there for 16 months, and have to do 300 hours of community service. They now spend more time together, and they even went to Carrol's ballet recital.

Imera and her sister confronted their father on how they felt about him pushing them so much. And it turns out he did it because he wanted the best for his girls, and to get over the loss of his wife and son. They now spend more time together as well, and talk a lot about things.

Hay Lin, and Eric were able to officially adopt Martea. she is now able to call herself part of a family. She is now Martea Lyndon. She looks like _the_ happiest girl in the world now. She's able to share things with people more now.

Gwen did end up quitting smoking and drinking. And her "band" she left and she was never to see those girls again. Her family does go for family conferences but only every other week, and she actually tries to listen and follow along. She even has individual therapy with the school social worker Mrs. Jankins.

And Agnes, she and her mom moved out of their old house and are now moving into a new apartment. Her mother now looks like a better woman, and Agnes doesn't have to worry everyday if she's going to die. The other Guardians just finished helping them pack, and then had to go home while they drove to their new place.

Agnes was excited. She'd still be able to go to the same school, and see her friends all the time, but she'd also be able to meet new people in this apartment building. She watched all the smaller cars zoom by them and the buildings seemed to grow bigger.

"You ready?" her mother asked as they backed up towards the front door, ready to unload.

"Yes," she nodded. They climbed out of the truck and went around to the back.

"It's going to take us many trips," she said.

"How many floors?" Agnes asked.

"7," her mother sighed. Agnes sighed as well, and looked at the items inside.

Agnes was on her second trip up the stairs and she was already exhausted.

"Why couldn't this apartment have an elevator?" she wondered out loud. She made it down the hallway of the seven floor, almost to the apartment door when her box broke, spilling her books in front of her, and she tripped over them falling on her stomach.

"Umph!" she cried hitting the floor hard. She laid there a minute looking helpless.

"Was that you who shook the floor?" she heard someone ask.

"Shook the floor?" she demanded looking behind her. There in his doorway stood a boy holding a hand-held game system. He had brown hair that reached his shoulder. His clothes were all black.

"Well maybe not shook the floor," he corrected himself. "but you did make a loud noise."

"That's what happens when you fall over a pile of fallen books," she sighed getting up, and brushed herself off.

"You must be new to the building," he said.

"Nice observation," she said sarcastically. "I'm carrying a box of books to an open apartment."

"Your moving stuff all by yourself?" he asked. "And only one box at a time?"

"My mom's helping," she fixed the box and began putting the books back in.

"I'll help you if you want," he offered. "Just let me save my game."

"Well..." before she could finish he disappeared from the doorway. She shrugged and lifted the box again and carried it into her apartment.

Only a small amount of their belongings were piled into the soon-to-be living room. They were a long way away from being finished. Across from the living room, and on the other side of the small hallway was their kitchen, which already had a fridge and oven. Her room was to be in the room on the other side of the living room, and her mother's at the end of the hallway, and the bathroom was next to her mom's room. She placed the box on the others and headed back out the door. She found him standing out in the hallway with shoes on.

"You're honestly going to help?" she asked.

"Only if you want me too," he said.

"Sure," she shrugged, and she lead him down the stairs and outside.

"Aggy could you help me carry this...Oh made a friend already?" she asked dragging the love seat out of the truck.

"Ya this is..." she then felt awkward because she didn't even know his name.

"Richard," he nodded.

"Oh, nice to meet you," her mother smiled. Agnes always felt a wave of joy come over her when ever she saw her mother smile. They'd been so happy the past week, and she wanted it to last forever.

"OK, then you two can carry this up to the apartment," she huffed, going back into the truck.

"Think you can carry it?" he asked.

"I'm stronger then I look," she pretended to flex her muscles. They both grabbed the couch on the side and underneath, and she lifted it with a grunt. It ws much _heavier_ then it looked. How were they ever able to get it up? Maybe Carrol used air to make it lighter.

"You sure you got it?" he asked.

"Yup," she moaned. "Now get moving before I lose my grip.

It was a very rough trip. They kept ramming into the wall, Agnes dropped the love seat many times, and once they fell down the stairs(it was only about 3 or 4). Agnes couldn't hardy breathe by the time they got to the top.

"Now you need to move it down the hallway," Richard urged on as Agnes dropped her end of the couch.

"I'm dieing!" she cried. "I shouldn't have even tried to lift this."

"Then why did you?" he asked putting down his half.

"Because when its just two girl living on their own you have to be strong even if you know you can't," she said simply, then readied to lift it up again. Richard didn't say anything, only helped her carry it into the apartment.

Richard continued to help them out, right until the job was finished. Her mother was very grateful and tried to give him 10 dollars, but he wouldn't except it. After he left her mom and she looked at the pile of thins with their hands on their hips.

"This will take a while," her mother sighed.

"But it'll be fun, "Agnes smiled at her.

"Yes it will," her mother smiled back at her, and wrapped her arms around her. "This is a new life for us," she said. "And it'll be great." Agnes nodded in agreement.


	15. FIFTEEN

_Author's Note: Sorry for the very late update, I wanted to get my Sailor Electra story up and running. I sectioned off my series into Arcs. And this chapter marks the beginning of the second._

_The Last one I called it the Origin Arc, because it's explaining the origins of the Guardians and how they came to be. This one I'm calling the Planet Light Arc. And you'll see why. Enjoy._

**FIFTEEN**

Gwen took in a deep breath, and stared at the classroom before her. She was kicked out of this class only a week ago, and she was hoping that Mrs. Strathorn would allow her back in. She held the stack of bound papers close to her chest, and with a nervous sigh, she walk in. Mrs. Strathorn was sitting at her desk, writing down some notes in her note book. She head jerked up at the sound of her footsteps entering.

"Miss Sanders," she closed her book, placed her pencil to the side, and knotted her fingers placing them on top of the book. "What brings you here?" Gwen hesitated at first, but stood tall before her desk.

"I've come to apologize for my actions," she said firmly. "I am very sorry for the way I acted, and I'd like to be accepted back into this class." Mrs. Strathorn seemed to be considering it, but her expression looked displeased.

"I don't know why I should," she admitted. "What have you done from the time you were kicked out until now that'll tell me you should be here?"

"I did my report," she held out the stack in front of her with two hands. Mrs. Strathorn was taken aback. "I know I had to do it on my own since Carrol switched partners and topics. It's 15 pages instead of 12, and my presentation is ready as well, with pictures, and other things." The teacher took the papers, and flipped through them studying each page.

"This is a lot of work Miss Sanders," She said as she reached the last few pages. Gwen held her breath and bit down on her bottom lip nervously.

"I 'm very impressed," she nodded, looking up at her. "I feel you worthy of a second chance." Gwen was overjoyed. The bell rang signaling kids to go to class.

"Better take a seat," Mrs. Strathorn said standing up.

"Yes, ma'am," Gwen smiled. Instead of sitting in the back row, she seated herself in the front.

XX

The end of school came, and Gwen made her way through the crowded hallways, heading for her locker. She smiled when she saw her favorite Chinese girl bounding happily in her direction. Why she was upstairs was beyond her. When Imera saw her, her expression changed and she scurried over.

"How did it go?" she asked worriedly.

"It went wall," Gwen nodded pleased. "And may I ask what your doing up here?"

"We had to use the upstairs lab, since the downstairs was out of order," Imera explained. "Also, I came to meet you." 

"Thanks," Gwen smiled at her friend's gesture.

"How's the, ah, therapy going?" she asked, a little nervous about doing so.

"It's going good," she answered proudly. "I've been sober, and haven't touch a cigarette for 15 days."

"That's amazing!" Imera cried as they reached her locker. she wrapped her arms around Gwen unexpectedly.

"I'm so proud of you," she sniffed. Gwen looked down at her confused.

"Are you crying?" she asked.

"No," Imera sniffed, backing away and whipped her red eyes.

"Imy," she said softly hugging her friend with her free hand. "It's OK. everything is going to be alright now."

"I know," she smiled. "I'm just so happy."

"That's good," Gwen smiled back.

XX

"Emily!" Carrol shouted running out of the school. Her friend was strutting away as fast as she could. Emily wait!" Emily stopped and spun around, staring at her angry eyes.

"What?" she demanded impatiently.

"We haven't talked in so long," Carrol began, unsure of where she was going with this. "and I wanna do something with you today. I want to straighten this whole thing out."

"What about your new best friends?" she asked rudely.

"New?" Carrol repeated. "Just because I made newer friends doesn't mean they replace you." She looked searchingly into her eyes. "You will always be my best friend, and that's how I want it to be, and last. I tried calling you, but you never answer." Emily looked away making a face.

"Emily...," Carrol whispered. She didn't react in anyway. Carrol looked down wonder what she could do to help things along, then she remembered something she heard during lunch.

"You know Zan Luke?" she smiled. This caught Emily's attention, and she looked at her. "He asked me about you today."

"W-why would he do that?" she asked confused.

"Well, he told me that it was weird not seeing you with me, and he became worried about you," she smirked playfully. Emily's face became softer and she looked down at the ground.

"He was worried about me?" she asked. Carrol nodded. Emily had a major crush on him, and any little news like that dealing with him made her happy.

"Did he say anything after that," she looked up expectedly. Carrol smiled even bigger, and the two of them made their way away from the school.

XX

"Still not fully unpacked?" Martea asked as she and Agnes made their way to her new apartment.

"No, I was kind hoping you'd help me," she grinned, hopefully.

"Sure, why not," she shrugged.

"Yay!" she cheered happily. "Oh, and there's no stupid elevator, so we need to climb seven flights of stairs."

"Oh, joy," Martea laughed. The two of them were at the 4th flight when Martea remember something.

"Oh, I've been meaning to tell you guys this, but I kept forgetting," she said.

"What's that?" Agnes asked sounding completely exhausted.

"I can talk to electrical appliances," she smiled.

"Really?" Agnes asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Yeah, I even named all the electrical things at home," she grinned playfully.

"Can they work without electricity?" Agnes asked hopping tiredly at the base of the 5th floor.

"Yeah," Martea nodded, as they continued climbing.

"So if you had some big paper due and you computer breaks down, you can get it to work again so you can finish?" Agnes ran the idea pleasantly through her head. Martea nodded.

"Sweet, but not yet sweat enough as what I can do," Agnes said proudly. Martea looked at her questionably.

"I can change the colors of almost anything, I can drain water from things, and I can also change water's state," Agnes said counting on her fingers. "Is there anything else you can do?" Martea thought for a moment, trying to recall strange things that had happened to her before.

"I...," her voice trailed off in thought. The stairs before her became disfigured, and began to shift. She lost her balance and tripped.

"Martea!" she heard Agnes shout, but it sounded so far away. She landed on a platform, her back against the wall, her mind spinning. She could hear screaming, from far away. She could hear the crackling of fire, the shots of foreign bullets, the battle cries of raging beasts. Martea felt her soul slowly seep from the shell of her body, but was abruptly brought back by Agnes, who was shaking her franticly.

"Martea! Are you OK? What's wrong?" she demanded, eyes filled with tears.

"I...don't know..." she was breathing in deeply from the encounter. "What...happened?"

"You just blacked out when you approached the next flight of stairs," Agnes sniffed. "You scared, me, it looked like you were having some sort of fit." Martea looked around frantically, sweat dripping down her face.

"There's a battle..." she whispered.

"What? Where?" Agnes asked.

"I'm not sure," she shook her head. "But it isn't on Earth."

XX

_Author's Note: This chapter is a little messed up I bet, but oh well, I did my best, but the next chapter will be better. I hoped you enjoyed. Please review. I want to know what you think._


	16. SIXTEEN

**SIXTEEN**

"Ready?" Emily whispered.

"Ready," Carrol nodded. They peered over her balcony and looked down at the victim walking towards them. Clark Bison. They've had this endless feud since pre-school, and they never dropped an opportunity to get him back for he did to them. He always managed to sneak things into their lockers, like frogs, swap their lunches with worm sandwiches, or embarrass them in some way, like spread around school that they like someone. The worse thing that he had ever done, was that he set Emily up on a blind date, and it ended up being with a really geeky guy. And it didn't stop there. He also taped it, posted it on the Internet, and posted pictures around the school. Emily almost died of embarrassment.

They had yet to get him back as badly, but until then they stuck to the little things. Like what they were about to do now. When he was just in the right spot below them, they dump a large bucket of water on his head, and just stood there in shock. Emily and Carrol began laughing hysterically. Clark looked up at them, and spat water out of his mouth, and moved his black hair from his eyes.

"Cooled off now?" Emily laughed looking over the balcony. While she did this, Carol moved towards the lever to the side.

"Think that was funny, eh?" he shouted angrily, shaking his wet arms.

"Not as funny as this," Emily grinned evilly. As she said 'as', Carrol pulled the lever, pulling the string that was attached to a closed box in the tree above him. Out spilled a large amount of floor, which stuck to his wet self, clothes and duffle bag. The girls laughed even hard as they were now both looking over the balcony. Clark sighed, and cursed to himself as her marched away.

"Oh, don't want anymore?" Carrol yelled after him. her shrugged her off and continued on his way.

"That was funny," Emily whipped her eyes, for they were starting to water.

"Really," Carrol agreed. "What time is it?" Emily stared down at her flower-shaped watch.

"4:32," she said.

"I gotta go now!" Carrol gasped jumping to her feet.

"Where do you have to go?" she asked following her into her room.

"I'm starting ballroom dancing lessons," Carrol grinned happily grabbing her bag off the floor.

"Is there any type of dance you don't know?" Emily laughed.

"Um, Hip-Hop," she said. "I want to learn that after I master ballroom dancing."

"Aren't you still trying to master ballet?" Emily asked sitting down on her bed.

"I learned all my teacher can teach me," she explained. "And I was going to go to a higher leveled teacher, but it cost more money, and I'd need to get a job besides my allowance."

"Oh, I see," Emily nodded, standing up.

"Thanks for having me over," Carrol smiled hugging her friend.

"No problem," Emily smiled back.

"I'm glad this whole things behind us," Carrol admitted. "Nothing can get in the way of our friendship."

"So true," Emily agreed.

"See ya tomorrow," Carrol waved running out of her room. She ran down the stairs and peeked into the kitchen.

"Bye Irma," she said before racing to the door.

"Goodbye dear," Irma called, looking away from the dishes.

"Bye Martin," Carrol smiled before heading out the door.

"Bye...," he mumbled slouching in his chair. "..whoever you are."

XX

Agnes and Martea anxiously made their was down the street towards Emily's house. The incident back at the apartment really spooked them, so they quickly made their way to her apartment, dropped off their stiff, and left as quickly as they came. They figured Irma would know, so they seeked her advice. Just as they neared the house they saw Carrol run out of it, and down the street in the opposite direction. They would have called to her if they weren't so worried.

They climbed the steps to the green-bricked, white shingled house, and rang the doorbell. It took a minute or two, but it was finally answered by Emily, and she didn't look too happy.

"Oh, hi," she greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"We'd like to speak to Irma, if that's OK," Agnes explained.

"Does it have anything to do with...?" she didn't need to finish for them to know what she was talking about. They nodded.

"Grandma!" she shouted stepping back and opening the door wider for them to come in. The girls stepped into the living room and saw an old man with glasses that magnified his eyes about 100x their normal size, was slouching in a chair, looking like he didn't know up from right.

"Yes?" came Irma's voice.

"You have visitors," Emily sighed.

"Tell them I don't want any," she shouted angrily. "I don't want no crap from no sal..."

"It's Martea and Agnes!" Emily shouted over her.

"Oh!" she cried in relief and peeked her head of brown curls out of the kitchen. "Come in girls, come in." she brought her head back in, as Agnes and Martea made there way to the kitchen, Emily close behind with curiosity.

"She don't want any!" shouted the old man on the chair.

"Shut up grandpa," Emily sighed. Agnes felt offensive. That wasn't anyway to speak to your elders. Irma was happily finishing up the dishes that had been left in the sink.

"How may I help you two dears?" she asked drying off her hands on a towel.

"I'm scared," Matrea said close to a whisper. Agnes looked at her face, and it was as pale as a ghost.

"What is it dear?" Irma demanded, motioning for them to sit at the table. They did so, even Emily.

"I saw...I heard..." Martea couldn't seem to bring herself to say it.

"What was it?" Irma asked calmly.

"I felt so much pain," she whispered. "Many lives were in peril...in panic...chaos...I heard screams...shrills of suffering...I saw blood...freshly shed blood...and the bodies to show for it..." Irma and Agnes listened attentively, Emily just stared in awe. "But...these bodies...weren't human." Agnes looked at Irma, who stared off in deep troubled thought, then at Emily who began looking worried and looking around the room at everyone. Martea continued to looked pale and spooked. _Poor girl_, Agnes thought.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure..." Irma admitted quietly. "But I know who does. Martea, I need you to call out the Heart."

"What...why?" she asked.

"Just do so please," Irma said softly. Martea took in a long slow breath, and closed her eyes. She held out her hand in a fist over the table. Suddenly rays of pure light shot out from the cracks between her fingers. She opened her hand, and there floated the Heart of Candracar ever so gracefully.

"Now what?" Martea wondered.

"Now, I want you to envision Candracar," she smiled.

"But...I've never been there before..." she hesitated.

"Trust me, you've seen it," Irma said. "Even though you've never been there before." Agnes watch attentively, as Martea closed her eyes again. Emily seemed annoyed and wanted to hurry up the process.

"I-i see it...I-i think," Martea stuttered.

"Don't hesitate," Irma instructed carefully. "Believe that it is, for you are the only one who can see into its crystal walls whenever you like. That is Candracar."

"But you don't know what I see..." her voice trailed off.

"You don't always need to see to believe," Irma smiled. Agnes wished see could see what she did, but within a few seconds she couldn't see anything.

XX

Martea opened her eyes to find herself daydreaming even more. but this time she actually stood before the fortress of her imagination. It was like she was actually there, like she could climb the towering steps, or leap and float amongst the clouds. The energy felt very inviting, and she could help flutter her wings in excitement. HER WINGS?! She looked at her back and saw a pair of turquoise and green wings. They came out of her bare back! And not only was her back bare, but her arms as well. She was now wearing a green halter top that showed her stomach. She felt so bare, and uncomfortable. She never wore a shirt like this before. A loose purple skirt was wrapped around her legs like a spiral down to her knees. Thin turquoise and green striped socks covered all of her legs, and violet boots reached up her mid-calves. The vision seemed more real then a dream.

"Martea?" asked an older girl's voice. She turned and saw a red head standing next to her. Surely it couldn't be Agnes...could it?

"Agnes?" she asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Look at your clothes...and you hair." She hadn't noticed her hair, so lifted her hand up in curiosity. The hair on the back half of her head was twisted and held with a small clip with a flower on it.

"But look at you," she said pointing at her outfit. Agnes looked down at herself, and turned around a few times. Her hair was now down to her waist, but the sections on the sides were pulled back, and braided, reaching her knees. Her purple shirt was wide-necked, showing off her stomach, and the 2-inch straps were hanging off her shoulders. A pair of tight, wide-bell bottom pants hugged her hips, and a pair of violet pumps were on her feet, covering most of her turquoise and green stripped socks.

"This isn't one of my daydreams is it?" Matrea wondered out loud.

"If it is, we're both having the same one," Agnes smiled in amazement. "Oh my goodness!"

"What?" Matrea asked.

"Look!" She was looking at her better developed chest. Martea looked at her own, and blushed red. She was not used to this at all.

"It's no daydream," Irma said. She and Emily stood a few feet away from them. Emil looked dumbfounded by what she was seeing.

"Welcome to Candracar," said a kind masculine voice. They all turned their attention to the stairs, where a bald man, followed by a man with a very long came walking down the stairs. Martea smiled, when she recognized him.

"This is the Oracle," Irma introduced.

"Hello Oracle," Martea stepped forward and bowed slightly to the bald man.

"Wait, isn't he the Oracle?" Agnes asked. "He seems older, and more wiser..no offense."

"None taken Miss Dreamer," the bald man smiled. "That mistake has been made a few times. He is Tibor, my most trusted advisor, and I believe it was you Irma who thought the same." Irma smiled childishly, and rubbed the back of her head.

"How do you know our names?" Agnes asked.

"I know all about you," The Oracle explained. "I was the one who picked you as the new Guardians. And I also know why you've come."

"Really?" Martea's eyes glinted with a flicker of hope. "Then can you please tell me what it means?"

"Please follow me?" The Oracle instructed as he and Tibor turned to climb back up the stairs. The four of them followed obediently. they climbed up the giant stair case, and found them standing in a large wide open plaza. a woman came walking with soundless steps towards them.

"Taranee!" Irma shouted happily. As if a little kid, she took off running towards her. The woman was of a darker complexion, and many long braids came from her head.

"Hello Irma," she laughed happily as they greeted each other in a warm friendly hug. "It's been such a long time."

"Oh great," Martea heard Emily say under her breath.

"Yes it has," Irma nodded.

"How is everything? Have you heard from the other's lately?" Taranee asked interested.

"Actually, I just started seeing Hay Lin more," Irma smiled. "she was able to adopt."

"That's so wonderful!" Taranee squealed happily.

"In fact," Irma turned towards Martea. "That's her right there." Martea felt stiff as the woman looked her up and down.

"You look very beautiful," she commented. Martea blushed.

"Thank you," she smiled, and looked down at the floor.

"And you as well," she added to Agnes.

"Thanks," she grinned.

"Please follow me this way," the oracle instructed, leading them across the plaza. "We have an important matter to discuss, but only when the other Guardians get here."

"They're coming?" Agnes asked confused.

"Of course," The Oracle smiled.


	17. SEVENTEEN

**SEVENTEEN**

Excitement flowed through Carrol's veins as she watched the dancers gracefully glide along the dance floor. They looked so perfect, so elegant, so united. There movements were as if they were one person. The waltz is such an elegant dance. Sort of like ballet, except they kept they didn't go up on their tip-toes a lot. When the music stopped, the demonstrators bowed, and the spectators clapped. Carrol grinned excitedly as the instructor walked out onto the floor.

"You just watched a demonstration of the waltz," smiled the instructor, Miley Cage. "For your first day, you will be warming up a bit, and beginning to learn that dance. I plan on having a competition in a month or two, and I'd like you all to be in it, but I will only be choosing 5 couples to participate. The others will still be in the program if they so how please. Now, I have paired you up already, and they will be your partner as long as you both stay in the program. Now hopefully everyone is present..." Miley went through the list, listing boy first, and his partner second.

Carrol sat anxiously awaiting her name to be said. She fiddled around with her ponytail of blonde hair that just barely went over her shoulder. The next name she heard came to a great shock to her.

"Clark Bison?" Miley called out. Carrol's eyes widened, and she skimmed the group. Was he actually here? She never knew he was interested in this kind of stuff. There came now answer, and Carrol's shoulders lowered in disappointment.

"No Clark?" Miley asked again. The doors suddenly opened, and a boy with wet hair and a wet floury duffle bag came in. Carrol began to blush. He was on his way here when she and Emily played that prank on him. She started to feel guilty. His clothes were changed into a white t-shirt, and black jogging pants.

"You Clark?" Miley asked yet again, sounding a bit out of patience.

"Yeah," he sighed, putting hie duffle with the others.

"Your going to be partnered up with...Carrol Montella," she read off the paper. Carrol sank back into the group and felt herself slide backwards. She expected herself to hit her head on the bleacher seats behind her, but she slipped right through.

"Is Carrol here?" she heard Miley say her name. She would have answered, but the images around her faded, and she found herself floating on her back amongst clouds. She blinked in astonishment. _How did I get here?_, she wondered. It was a peacefully place. Light floated from an unknown source, and the clouds drifted calmly by her. _How am I floating?_ She straighten herself so she was now vertical.

There were wings on her back! She was also in a whole new outfit. She had a tight T-shirt that spit just above her stomach, and fell down to reach her ankles. A pair of mini green shorts covered the tops of her long turquoise and green stockings. She had violet knee-high boots. The inner layers of her hair were really straight, and the outer layers were beautifully curled.

She looked around her surrounding curiously, and found herself in a beautiful garden of glass-like flowers. She smiled at their beautiful view, and bent down to get a closer look. It was amazing. She ran her fingers over the soft petals. Instead of being stiff like normal glass, it bent, and felt as velvety as any other flower. She picked one of them, it sounded like glass breaking, and lifted it to her nose, letting the delicate scent flow through her nostrils.

"What are you doing?" demanded an angry voice. She spun around, with the flower still in her hand, and saw a boy. His hair was as glassy looking as the flowers around her. He wore a long silver robe that was tightly wrapped around his muscular figure.

"I-I was just looking at the flowers..." she stuttered.

"You broke one you mean," he snapped marching over to her. He rudely snatched the flower from her hand, and bent over the flower bed.

"Hey!" she shouted protesting. The boy ignored her, and held it over the ground. Carrol was speechless about what she saw. A stick of glass wound out of the ground connecting to the stem of the flower. The boy let it go, and it straightened itself prettily.

"These flowers aren't for picking," he snapped again, standing up. He was about a foot taller then her, and looked a couple years older then her. He glared at her with angrily with crystal blue eyes. Carrol felt like yelling at him, but soon shrugged it off. He must have good reasoning, and these flowers may hold some importance to him.

"Sorry," she said looking away. "Could you tell me where I am?"

"You're in the Glystal Garden of Candracar," he said, taking a few steps away from her, his back to her. "I am Blide, the Keeper of this garden. And you are...?"

"I'm Carrol," she said. "One minute I was at a dance studio, the next, I'm here."

"Are you a Guradian?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Maybe that has something to with me getting here. Wait, you said this is Candracar?" The boy nodded.

"Wow, I've heard a lot of stuff about this place. It sure lives up to its reputation," she said looking around in awe. She noticed crystal pillars that surrounded the beautiful garden. A pair of them formed an archway, leading into a castle.

"Follow me please," Blide began to walk towards the archway. Carrol felt her wings begin to beat, and push her forward. _This is awesome!_

XX

Gwen leaned back in her giant been bag chair that was covered with musical notes, twiddling a pencil between her fingers. Since she burned her house down, they were reconstructing it, and they had to stay with their Aunt Vivian. So Franny and she had to share a room for the time being. Her black and pink guitar lay next to her. She looked at it nervously. She hadn't touched since she broke up with her "band". She sighed, and looked at her empty staff paper. It had been a long time since she had wrote a song. She wasn't sure if she was cut out for it anymore. Not a single thing came to her mind.

She through her notebook across the room in frustration, hitting the door. The door then opened slowly, and Franny stuck her head in, with a confused look on her face.

"You OK in here sport?" she asked. Gwen said nothing, but sighed, and threw her head back. Franny stepped in and picked up her note book.

"Having trouble getting those artistic gears in your brain to turn?" she asked flipping through the contents.

"Yes!" she groaned angrily, lifting her head back up. "It seems I can only think of something when I'm high."

"Don't say that," Franny objected, sitting on her bed. "You were writing music before you got into all of that. It was just a stage, and now your through it. You just need to get back into it again."

"I don't hear or feel the notes like I use to," she moaned. "It so frustrating."

"Here," Franny put the notebook down, and picked up the guitar. "Maybe this'll clear your mind." She positioned the guitar in a playing position, and began to play a familiar tune. The way she plucked the strings added an extra magic to the melody. It was a song that Franny used to sing to her all the time when she was younger. It always calmed her down when she was made, or made her happy when she felt her worst.

Gwen closed her eyes, and leaned back in her chair. She felt the music float around her, adding peace within her. She sighed and opened her eyes again, and nearly fainted when she realized her surroundings. She was sitting on a CLOUD! A cloud! She jumped to her feet and looked around frantically. She was outside a giant fortress made from some sort of illuminating substance. It looked so beautiful. Her hand went up to scratch her head, but it came into contact with some sort of hard material.

"AH! What the hell?" she shouted frantically moving her fingers through her hair. It was some sort of helmet that was weaved in with her now longer and fluffier hair.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed looking at herself. She wore a a purple jacket that reached her knees with a green tube top underneath that showed her stomach. Dark green Capris covered most of her legs, the rest by green and turquoise socks and violet ankle boots.

"How is this possible?" she wondered out loud. "Where am I?" She looked around and saw a small door that lead into the fortress. Without hesitation she walked through it.

XX

"Imera, heads up!" Imera looked to her side as Dina kicked the ball in her direction. She greeted the ball with her inner foot and began dribbling it up the field.

"Spread out!" she shouted as she and a couple other neared the opposite team's Defense. She faked to the left, and went right, throwing the pursuer off. For the next girl, Imera kicked it through her legs as she went around and greeted it behind her. Two girls now came at her, so she kicked it to Sirra who was wide open. She moved around the opposite side as the two girls went for Sirra. Imera was now nearing the net, and there were no defenders around.

"Sirra!" she shouted. The girl got the message, and sent the ball flying between the two girls. Without stopping it, Imera kicked it changing its line of course, and went into the net in the top corner. The girls shouted excitedly and a whistle was blown.

"Great job girls," the couch, Couch Vian praised. "That's it for practice, don't forget we have a game on Friday. Enjoy the rest of your day." Imera grabbed her water bottle that lay next to her duffle bag, and drank away.

"Nice job," Sirra patted on the back as she passed.

"You too," she smiled back. She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Need a ride?" Lena came up from behind her with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks, but I think I'll walk," she smiled back. "it's good exercise."

"You just pulled a full practice and a half," she objected. "The last thing you need is more exercise."

"But seriously, I'd rather, walk," she tried to sound as nice as possible. The truth was, she was too sturdy about traveling in in cars lately. She found it better for her, with her feet planted on the amazing and wondrous earth.

"Seriously," she protested, as they stopped outside her mom's car. "You looked winded."

"Well, lately I've been getting car sick," she said, trying to kept the total truth out. "I don't want to use your mats as a trash bin."

"It'll be OK," Lena sighed, opening the door. Imera hesitated. She really didn't want to, and she hated how people bugger her to take their offers.

"No really," she smiled walking past her. "I'd really rather walking."

"Suit yourself," she shrugged, climbing up into the car. "See ya tomorrow!" She waved happily as they drove away. She let out a sigh of relief and began her journey home.

The trees above her provided perfect shade. There was no breeze, but they brushed back and forth as she willed. The ground beneath her feet molded into each of her steps. The world around her seemed a lot closer then it use to. She was aware of almost everything that was happening to the Earth. From a seed finally sprouting, to a dog marking its territory. It was all amazing.

She began to whistle a familiar tune as she made her way closer to her destination. Another reason she didn't want a ride was because she was going to visit Gwen. Her house was only a few blocks from the fields. They decided to have a movie evening, and spend time watching hilarious movies and devour a ton of popcorn. She could smell the aroma of the multiple flavor shakers right now. She couldn't wait!

She turned her walk into a run when she stepped onto her block. She ran towards the stairs, expecting to climb up them, but instead she fell right through them. She gasped as she fell into a flood of bright light. When she could straighten out her sight, she found herself standing in a strange room. It seemed to be made of a special crystal. And in this corridor, 5 spheres were orbiting around each other. They looked really pretty. The symbols looked oddly familiar. One was blue, one green, one orange, one a smoky grey, the other pink.

She took a step towards them, but heard a threatening screech. A tall man slid in front of her. At least she thought it was a man. It was built enough to be. It was a griffin. With a beak and wings, and paws for hands. he was much much taller then her, and out of fear glanced up at him.

"You stray far young Guardian," he spoke strongly. Yup, it was a man.

"Who are you?" she asked kindly.

"I am Yolyk, Keeper of the Aurameres," he introduced.

"Aura-what?" she asked.

"The Aurameres, the sphere's you see behind me," he explained. "They are the center to your powers, and I suggest you stay away from them, you could corrupt them." She nodded, and took a couple steps back.

"You will follow me," he said walking towards a door. She willing followed. She followed him down a glittering corridor. It was as she followed him that she discovered her appearance. She had violet flats on her feet, along with green and turquoise socks. She had a green shirt that looked like a kimono, but tighter and cut short above her stomach. She tried to push up the super long sleeves, but they fell down again. She also had a pair of loose green pants on. Her hair was in two buns on top of her head, with some hair coming out of each. They were tied together in the middle of the back of her head with a green ribbon.

The corridor came to a large pair of doors, where Yolyk pushed opened with many creeks. They were greeted by another bright light and a ton of chatter.

"The congregation is waiting," he ushered her into the room. She found herself step out into the middle of a large arena of seats all facing in the middle. She saw four familiar bodies there.

"Imera!" the red-head smiled happily. She was accompanied by a Native girl, Irma and Emily.

"Agnes? Martea?"


	18. EIGHTEEN

_Author's Note: This is my most popular FanFic. Over 2500 hits! :D I'd like to thank DayDreamer9, who has reviewed every single one of my chapters. Enjoy the chapter!_

**EIGHTEEN**

Agnes smiled and called out her name as Imera came into the room behind a man who looked like a griffin. She was so happy to see her. She and Martea, along with Irma and Emily have been waiting among the Congregation, awaiting the arrival of the other Guardians. Imera smiled back and ran past the man and towards them.

"Hey!" she shouted excitedly and hugged them both. "Wow, like can you believe it? We're actually in the infamous Candracar, its so pretty here! And I saw these Aura-sphere thingys and their like the center of our powers."

"Aurameres," Irma correct.

"Yeah, right," she grinned.

"Gwen?" Martea wondered pointing to another entrance. A girl that looked exactly like Gwen, but with thicker hair, walked in. She glanced around curiously, as if soaking in everything around her.

"Gwen!" Imera shouted, waving excitedly. She seemed surprise to see them all standing there, but couldn't help smiling when she came over.

"This is crazy," she said shaking her head. "Am I asleep or something, cause one minute I'm sitting with Franny, closing my eyes, the next I'm floating in the clouds!"  
"It's no dream," Martea said, joyfully. "We're actually here."

"And wow, I've never seen you with shirt that didn't cover your arms entirely," Gwen gasped. Martea blushed and held her arms.

"Where's Carrol?" Emily asked, standing up next to them. She was much shorter then them now and didn't even reach their shoulders.

"She should be here," Agnes said. "Did you guys see her?"

"Nope," Gwen shook her head. Imera shook hers as well.

"She's here," The Oracles voice broke the air. "I feel her presence nearing."

"Oracle," called a male voice. Their attention was pulled to a boy who had entered. He wore a silver robe, and his hair looked as delicate as fragile glass.

"Blide," The Oracle smiled. "What brings you here?"

"I found someone your looking for in my garden," he said firmly, but he didn't seem too mad. What garden? Who could it be? He stepped aside and there stood Carrol. Wow, Agnes thought. Is she really that tiny to be able to be completely hidden by him? Or maybe his just that big. Carrol looked nervous, as if she were truly going to get in trouble, but when she saw them standing there, her face brightened up, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Ah, Carrol," the Oracle nodded in acknowledgment. "You may join your friends over there." She looked more then happy to. Without hesitation she dashed over.

"Oh boy, did I feel like I was gonna get it," she sighed in relief.

"What did you do?" Gwen asked with interest.

"I picked one of the flowers in his garden," she said. "They were all made of glass, yet they were like any normal flower. And he got really pissed at me and took it from me, and put it back in the ground. It looked so cool."

"Alright girls," The Oracle called their attention. "Thank you Blide, you may return to your garden." He bowed hi head, and with one last glance at Carrol, left the room.

"Boy is he cute," Emily giggled in a low voice to her. Carrol had to giggle as well. That was Emily for ya.

"Now," The Oracle now turned his full attention to them. "I introduce you to the Congregation." He motioned his hand around the room at the empty seats. Agnes squinted in confusion. But there's no one-. Before she could finish her thought, bodies began to appear in random seats, all different shapes, sizes and species. The girls silently gasped in awe. They were all staring down at them. Agnes rubbed her arm nervously. She wasn't use to being stared at by so many eyes.

"So these are the new guardians," boomed one of the voices.

"I see fear hidden in their eyes," a goat woman shouted. She was seated right in front of them, directly behind the Oracle. "They fear their powers."

"And they have right to Nabula," The Oracle said sitting down on the floor. He crossed his legs and began hovering in mid air.

"Wow, I really need to learn how to do that," Carrol whispered to Agnes. She nodded with a smile.

"They caused horrible things with their first experience with them," he continued. "They will adjust to them, and learn." The goat woman grunted and crossed her arms.

"We must get to the point of this meeting!" another voice shouted.

"Yes," he nodded. "Martea..." Everyone turned towards the anxious girl, and she froze on the spot. "Would you like to tell everyone?" Agnes eyes widened. How could he know about her vision? As if to answer her question, the Oracle turned to her.

"I know everything," he smiled. "Everything that isn't being blocked from my sight." Agnes nodded and turned towards Martea. She took in a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

"I'm not sure, but I know something terrible is happening," she spoke out loud. "People are dying...lines are being crossed...What's happening?"

"They are results," shouted an angry voice. A few others shouted out in anger too.

"Results of what?" Gwen demanded.

"Of the beginning of An Inter-Galactic War," Nabula said, her eyes beating down on them.

"Why do I get the feeling she doesn't like us?" Imera whispered to them. Agnes shrugged, and eyed her curiously. She was an old thing. Her hands were hidden under her robe, and her horns were more crooked then curved.

"An Inter-Galactic War?" Emily gasped in surprise. "You mean, there's other planets out there with life on it?"  
"Why do you think all of us here are of various species?" Naubla asked rudely. "Or do you expect everything to look to your human standards? Looks aren't everything."

"Please Nabula," The Oracle said, closing his eyes. The goat lady silenced at his words. The room became dark, with millions of stars surrounding them.

"Where are we?" Carrol gasped in amazement.

"There is a war spreading from the very depths of the Universe," The oracle began, ignoring her question. "Why it started, no one knows, not even I. But every planet that loses falls."

"Y-you mean...d-destroyed?" Martea stuttered with fear. The Oracle destroyed.

"There's only one way a planet can be destroyed!" someone objected. "And that's to..."

"The planets' Lights were destroyed," The Oracle interrupted. The Guardians were confused.

"What are Lights?" Imera asked.

"Each Planet has a Light," The Oracle answered. "Tis' the center of all creation on that planet. Some have a greater degree then others. So far 8 planets have fallen." The girls gasped. _That's horrible_, Agnes thought.

"The Light of each planet was either taken or destroyed," he continued.

"What does a Light look like?" Gwen asked curiously.

"It could be anything," he answered. "A mere object, or a living being. For example, The Heart of Candracar is our Light. And on a nearby planet, Metamoor, The Queen, Elyon, is its Light."

"Is Earth in danger as well?" Irma asked. They almost forgot she was there. It wasn't like for her to be so silent.

"I'm afraid so," the Oracle sighed.

"Our planet's going to be attacked?" Carrol shouted.

"And humans don't even know about other planets being out there!" Agnes protested.

"I know," he nodded.

"What about the Veil?" Taranee had returned and she now stood next to them. "You can put it up to separate Earth from the other worlds!"

"I was considering that option," he said. "But it wouldn't be fair to the other planets who are falling with out protection."

"What's the Veil?" Emily wondered out loud.

"So now what?" Irma asked. She didn't sound too pleased.

"The Guardians are going to protect Earth when the time comes," he said. "They must also discover who is causing this, and stop it."

"But shouldn't you know?" Gwen protested. "You do see almost everything."

"My sigh goes cloud on the planets lately," The Oracle sighed with regret.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Imera was now nibbling on her nails.

"I suggest..." All ears strained to hear his final words. "...you come up with some solutions yourself." The girls stood there in disbelief.

"Goodbye Guardians," he smiled. With that they were shrouded in a bright light.

XX

Gwen's head jerked up and looked around. She was sitting in her room again, Franny blinking with confusion.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"Yeah," she laughed rubbing her head. "I guess my dream made me a bit confused."

"You OK now?" she asked, placing down the guitar. Gwen wasn't sure anymore. She and her friends were no put in charge of the fate of the Universe! How could she be?

"Yeah," she nodded. "I think I figured out what to write about."

"That's my sister," Franny smirked, patting her on the head.

"I ain't a dog!" she protested playfully. Her sister stuck out her tongue and dashed out of the room. She sighed and looked at the disarray notebook. Just as she was about to get up and get it, some entered the room. It was Imera.

"Hey," she smiled.

XX

"Carrol Montella?" Miley's voiced echoed in the dance hall, and Carrol shot up onto her feet. She was back on the bleachers. Clark was looking at her with angry eyes. She just grinned and gave a small wave.

"Alright," Miley shouted. "You all have your partners, now go clam a spot on the dance floor." The crowd excitedly jumped to their feet and dispersed over the large area. Carrol slowly climbed down, and shuffled over to Clark.

"Hey," she said, nervously.

"Hey," he replied. There was an awkward silence.

"There's a spot over there," he said walking away. Carrol briskly followed.

XX

Agnes and Martea found themselves sitting at the Tubbs' kitchen table again, with Irma and Emily. Martea's head was spinning. What did that actually get them? An angry goat woman on there case. They were assigned their first mission. Could they truly handle it? She didn't think so much. She had to remain positive though. But what were they suppose to do? The Oracle wasn't much help. Maybe they could start be finding Earth's Light.


	19. NINETEEN

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy. Please review._

**NINETEEN**

It was lunch time at Sheffield Institute. The air had gotten chillier, and the leaves were beginning to change color. The Guardians were gathered underneath their favorite Elm tree that stood near the back of the school. It had been a stressful few days since they'd been to Candracar, and they were trying to straiten things out.

"So how do you suppose we should go about finding Earth's Light?" Carrol asked taking a bit out of her tuna sandwich.

"Don't know," Agnes shrugged. "It could be anyone, or anything."

"That's what makes it so difficult," Martea sighed. She was scribbling her pencil against the paper in her note pad. Agnes was wondering what she was doing.

"I wish there was some sort of criteria we could look at, to see if something qualifies to be a Light," Carrol sighed folding her arms.

"This isn't a project," Agnes laughed.

"I know," she answered rolling her eyes. "What I mean is, that there's gotta be some sort of qualities that are needed to be a Light."

"I agree," Imera nodded, slurping her juice box.

"This search could take us all around the world, and we still may not even find it!" Agnes growled.

"Yeah," Imera agreed, nibbling on her cookie.

"Maybe its something we can't actually go looking for," Martea suggested, looking up from her pad.

"Maybe," Imera said thoughtfully chomping on the remains of her cookie.

"You mean it may just reveal itself when the time's right?" Agnes asked.

"Of course," Martea shrugged. "It kept itself hidden this long." She went back to scribbling. _Is she sketching?_, Agnes wondered.

"Too true," Imera nodded, peeling her banana. The three girls looked at her with glares.

"What?" she asked, taking a bit.

"Hey what are you doing?" Agnes asked swiftly taking the note pad from Martea hands.

"Hey!" she shouted. "Don't look at it!"

"Why not?" she asked, looking anyways. Her eyes widened with amazement.

"What is it?" Imera and Carrol looked over her shoulders to get a glimpse. Martea was blushing.

"This is amazing!" Agnes exclaimed with a smile. It was a sketch alright. A very detailed sketch of Candracar, floating amongst the clouds of infinity. It actually looked like the real thing. 

"Wow," Carrol gasped. They flipped the page, and there was a sketch of Gwen in her Guardian uniform.

"Wow, Gwen look at this!" Imera shouted. That's when she noticed Gwen's absence of input. She looked over at her friend and found she was laying unconsciously on the ground.

"Gwen?" she said loudly, going over and shaking her arm.

"Oh my!" Agnes shouted.

"I didn't even notice," Carrol admitted, feeling guilty.

"Gwen! Gwen!" Imera shouted. "Wake up! Give me a sign you can hear me!"

XX

Gwen was sitting with her friends under the tree, discussing their newly found issue, when she felt a strange presence. She stood up, and looked around ears pricked to pick up anything suspicious. That's when she realized there was no sound. She tried to speak to her friends, but no words came out. They didn't even notice her standing. They just kept on talking. She breathed in shakily and looked around. Everyone seemed to go on as they normally would. It was like she was pulled into a different dimension. The colors were gone, and everything was simple black and white.

Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. Everything around her was disintegrated in a wave of a power force. The school, the school kids, the Guardians. All gone. Was it a bomb? The sound had returned and it filled her head with the sound of shrilling screams, and things crashing. She closed her eyes, and covered her head, in fear of being hurt. She soon heard fire burning around her. She opened her eyes, and saw she was surrounded. _I'll take care of this_, she thought to herself, and threw her hands out ready to absorb the fighting flames. She concentrated, and when she was suppose to be feeling the flames energy disappearing, they remained.

She was powerless here. Where was she? There was absolutely nothing. Everything was gone. Just fire. It was lonely, and...despite the dangerous heat...cold. She held herself, and sniffed. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. Was she the only one left? Had anyone else survived? She turned around, and nearly jumped out of her shoes.

A little girl, an alien little girl, stood before her. Her skin looked orange against the lazing fires. Her hair, long and dark, draped miserably in her face. She had torn wings on her back. They looked like giant butterfly wings, with fancy designs, and shape. Her clothes were scorched and ripped. She stared up at Gwen with mournful blue eyes.

"Help us," she begged, reaching out to her with a three fingered hand. "I don't want this to happen..." Gwen gasped at her words, and realized she had changed into her guardian uniform. "You're the only one..." The girl was then pulled back into the flames, and disappeared.

"No!" Gwen cried running into a meaningless search. "NO!"

XX

"NO!" Gwen shouted, shooting up into a sitting position. This had gotten the attention of everyone around.

"Gwen!" Imera cried, hugging her. "Your OK!"

"What happened?" Carrol demanded. "You scared us half to death."

"I...I..." she stuttered. Her mind was racing. She wasn't sure of what was happening.

"Did you see something?" Agnes asked.

"Fire," was all she was able to get out at first. "A planet...of bug people...it's going to be burned."

"How do you know?" Martea asked.

"There was a little girl," she continued. "She told me to help them before it happened."

"You think this little girl found a way of reaching her?" Agnes wondered.

"How could she from that far?" Carrol asked.

"Martea sensed death from that far," Imera pointed out.

"We have to go talk to Irma," Gwen stated getting up.

"But what about school?" Martea protested. "We can go after."

"We may not have until after school," Gwen argued. "We go now!" With that, she took off down the street at full speed.

"Wait up!" Agnes shouted, running after her. Imera picked up the rest of her lunch and followed. Carrol after her. Martea hesitated, but soon followed.

XX

"Irma! Irma!" Gwen shouted, hitting her fist hard on the front door. No one answered.

"She's probably not home," Carrol said. "Maybe out grocery shopping or something."

"And the planet may already be burnt by now," Agnes said sympathetically.

"No," she shook her head defiantly. "The girl said she didn't want it to happen, and she said I was the only one that could stop it."

"Maybe we can go there by ourselves?" Imera suggested.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Carrol asked.

"Well, Martea did send us to Candracar," Agnes pointed out.

"But I don't know where it is," she said. "I've never been there."

"So?" Gwen shrugged. "You knew what the Heart of Candracar looked like before you saw it."

"And you saw Candracar before too," Agnes added. "And you were able to sense what was happening on a world far away."

"Maybe if you concentrated, you could find the place," Imera smiled.

"Maybe," she said in a low voice.

"Come on," Gwen took her hands in hers, and looked at her with disparity in her eyes. "Please. Please try." Martea stood there for a minute, looking back at her.

"OK," she finally said nodding. Gwen smiled and let her hands free. Martea closed her eyes. She breathed in slowly, and out, clearing her mind. At first she saw nothing, then stars floating in a black sky. _Where are you?_, she wondered. _Take me to the planet that is being threatened._ The black sky vanished and she saw images of a forest. A forest with trees, so tall and thick, you couldn't see the tops of them.

There were homes in the trees, and walkways built to travel from tree to tree. The inhabitants resembled insects. The ones with wings lived in higher spots in the trees, while the others took to living on the ground, or in it. They were of many different shades of colors. Some right and welcoming, others dark and unpleasant. She was then taken to a meadow, with beautiful flowers scattered everywhere. There was a girl standing amongst them. Her skin was pink, her hair long and dark. She had giant butterfly wings that were shaped fancy, and pink and purple. She wore soft clothing that left her arms, and her knees down bare. She turned to her and stared back with a startled face. Martea was brought back by a sudden jolt, and her eyes shot open.

"Oh my god, Martea are you OK?" Imera shouted.

"Why did you shake her?" Agnes protested.

"She was starting to freak me out with her eyes rolling to the back of her head," she panicked. "And she looked like she was about to fall over."

"What did you see?" Gwen asked impatiently.

"I saw insect people," Martea said. "and they lived in giant trees and in the ground. They looked pretty peaceful."

"But they're in trouble!" Gwen protested.

"So you have premonition, while Martea sees what's happening now?" Agnes asked trying to make more sense of there abilities.

"I don't think it was premonition, she said she didn't want it to happen, so maybe it was her imagination," Gwen figured.

"So you zoned in on her day dreams?" Imera gasped. "Talk about invasion of privacy.

"Yeah, so maybe it was just her imagination running wild, and she doesn't want something like that to happen to her home planet," Carrol said.

"All this talking is getting us no where!" Gwen protested. "We need to go!"

"But what if its for nothing?" Imera protested.

"We have to protect the universe," Gwen shouted. "We should go to make sure it's OK."

"But if we go, how will we keep everyone from thinking we're gone?" Agnes asked. That was a good question. They didn't know.

"Maybe if we clone ourselves?" Carrol suggested.

"We aren't sheep," Gwen sighed. "And that process takes a very long time."

"But we have magic on our side," she brought up.

"True," Gwen nodded.

"So how do we do it?" Imera asked, putting her hands on her hips. A glowing pink light then shone on all of them. The Heart of Candracar was floating in Martea's hand.

"With this," she smiled.

"But not here," Agnes said. "We're in public."

"Then let's go 'round back," Carrol said, leading them down the stairs and around to the side. She used her powers over air to lift herself over the locked fence, and unlocked it on the other side so the others could come through. In the back yard was a nice patio with lawn chairs and a table with an umbrella, and a large grassy area with a garden in the corner.

"OK," Carrol smiled. "Let's get this hocus pocus on the road." They all stood in a circle, and Martea held out the Heart in the middle. She closed her eyes and concentrated. After a few seconds of feeling nothing supernatural, she opened her eyes and saw her friends staring strangely at her.

"Maybe if you all helped, it would be easier," she said.

"Oh, right," Imera grinned. The others closed there eyes, and had serious, focused looks on their faces. Martea sighed and began to focus again. She felt sudden power surge through the group. _Make copies of us...,_ she wished silently The power then died, and she opened her eyes to find she was staring at...herself. Yup, a person, the spitting image of her was facing her with the same amazed look.

"This is totally awesome!" Imera shrieked.

"I know isn't it!" agreed the copy Imera with just as much excitement.

"Wow they're really like us!" Imera laughed, jumping up and down.

"But are they as smart as us?" Gwen asked, looking herself up and down with curiosity. "What's three semitone above A?"

"C," Copy Gwen answered with an annoyed sigh. "What do you think I am? A rookie at music?"

"That satisfies me," Gwen sighed.

"So now, all they have to do is send them back to school?" Carrol wondered.

"Yeah!" Imera cheered. "They have to do the school work and we don't!"

"That's not fair!" Copy Imera complained.

"Sorry, but we have to save a planet," Agnes said to her copy. "But what are these things?"

"Their...," Martea's voice trailed off searching for the right word. "I think...Astrol Drops."

"Works for me," Imera smiled. "OK, off you go." She began pushing her Astrol Drop towards the gate."

"Since your like me, I don't need to really worry about you," Gwen said to her Astrol Drop.

"Fine by me," she answered shrugging and headed for the gate.

"Good luck," Agnes smiled hugging hers.

"Remember not to embarrass yourself," Carrol instructed her Astrol Drop. "And don't let anyone know your not me."

"That'll be kinda hard," Astrol Carrol smiled. Martea just kept staring at Astrol Martea. She was a bit worried this wouldn't be able to be pulled off, btu it was their best shot.

"I hope you do OK," was all she said, before her Astrol Drop nodded in acknowledgment.

"Don't worry," she smiled. She followed the other Astrol Drops out and down the street, back to the school.

"That was easy," Imera smiled.

"But it makes me kinda worried," Martea admitted.

"Don't be," Gwen said, putting her hand on her shoulder. "It's what must be done to try and help that planet."

"OK, so can we finally get on the move?" Agnes asked, as they reformed the circle.

"I'm ready!" Carrol said. The others nodded. Martea summoned the Heart again, and it floated amongst them. The light it produced intensified, and then 5 separate colors shone on each Guardian, before a tear drop of that color shot out and swirled around them. Agnes was washed over in watery blue, while earthy green covered Imera. Fiery orange surrounded Gwen, and Carrol was shrouded in smokey white. Martea was cleansed in a thriving pink. They felt their limbs grow in length and strength, and wings sprouted from their back. Their hair, as well as their outfits changed into their Guardian style.

Martea eyed the Heart of Candracar, before closing her eyes. The others eyed Martea as she did so. _Please, oh Heart of Candracar_, she pleaded. _Take us to this planet in need._


	20. TWENTY

_Author's Note: Over 3700 hits! Wow, thank you all. Here's the next chapter._

**TWENTY**

A cool breeze blew through Carrol's hair. It was kinda stale though, like it hadn't been anywhere clear in a very long time. She opened her eyes and she stood on a bridge leading from one extremely tall, very thick tree to another. There were many trees, practically all of them connected to the other with stick-made, swinging bridges at different heights. There was no sun light at all coming through. There were mushroom shaped thing hanging everywhere, providing the only source of light. The trunks were bare of branches for a great distance. There were giant holes in the trunks, most of them covered by giant leaves. They look the right size for a person to fit in.

"Wow," Imera marveled, looking around and around. She was standing next to her. "It's so beautiful!"

"But where are these bug people?" Carrol asked. "And where are the others?"

"I don't know," Imera sighed, smiling and closing her eyes. "But these trees...they seem so alive!"

"You hear that?" Carrol asked, straining her ears. She could here a light beating sound.

"I can hear rustling of the giant leaves way up above us," Imera sighed again.

"No...," she whispered, hearing the beating more clearly. "...that!" Out of nowhere, a pair of hands reached out and lifted Carrol off her feet.

"Imera!" she shouted, as she was lifted to higher levels of the trees. She looked up at her kidnaper. It was a bug person alright. It looked female, with fancy red designs marked across her black face. She wore a black helmet over her very short ruby red hair. Her back had a hard red shell like a lady bug's that opened up to reveal rapidly beating wings. She then heard Imera screamed as she was taken prisoner by another one, but purple instead of red..

"Let me go!" Carrol demanded, trying to shake herself free.

"You are in no position to be making demands!" the bug lady snapped. "I can drop you at any moment and you will die."

"Oh yeah?" Carrol challenged. "Well watch this." A strong burst of wind then bashed into them, knocking the bug lady of ballance and releasing Carrol. She was then caught on the breeze and rode it towards Imera. She easily pulled Imera free, and the two of them soared away from the pursuing lady bugs.

"That was so cool!" Imera cried. "Let's do it again! The rush of falling, then being lifted up by the wind! Oh, what a thrill!"

"There's more!" Carrol shouted. A large multitude of colorful lady bugs had collected behind them.

"Hold on!" Carrol said, making sure her grip on her friend's arm was tight enough. They were now moving at a very fast pace, zig-zagging through the thick trees and bridges, hoping that the pursuing bugs would fall back.

"They're keeping up!" Imera cried. "How can that be?"

"I don't know," Carrol answered looking back for a second. That second was enough to catch her off guard. Something shot out at them, and the girls screamed as they tried to avoid it. Carrol not only lost grip on Imera, but also on her powers, and they began to fall.

"Carrol!?" Imera cried.

"I can't...," Carrol whispered, before a very big, very noisy ring filled her ears and she blacked out.

XX

"My head!" Agnes cried, sitting up. She held her head between her hands as it began to throb.

"You hit it on a rock," Gwen said. She was sitting next to her cross-legged. Agnes looked around to see if there was anyone else with them. She didn't feel to secure about being alone with Gwen. They still had it a bit rough, and they've never been alone before. She was always with the others. The two of them sat amongst grass the was about four feet tall. She look up at a lilac sky with a red sun, and two smaller star-like orbs on either side of it, both of them blue.

"You know where we are?" she asked.

"Nope," Gwen shook her head. "Haven't bothered looking above the grass yet. You never know what alien predators are out here."

"Well..." Agnes said. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, now that your awake, I think we can explore now," Gwen shrugged.

"How long was I out?" Agnes asked.

"Only about 10 minutes," Gwen answered, getting onto her toes, but staying bellow the grass. Agnes did the same thing.

"You ready?" she asked. Agnes nodded in response. Slowly, they both peeked their heads over the swaying blades of grass. For as far as they could see, a sea of swaying grass spread out in all directions. A gentle wind blew through their hair.

"There's nothing out here," Gwen sighed angrily.

"And its quiet," Agnes added, taking a step forward. "A little too quiet. I hope the others are OK."

"If they're all together, then they should be," Gwen said, following her. "Just like we're going to be fine."

"Ouch!" Agnes shouted jumping back. She had stepped on something, that pinched her foot tightly, before she stepped off it, making it loosen its pressure.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"Something-" She was cut short when a giant scarab leaped out from where she had stepped, screeching as loud as it could. As a reflexed, Gwen conjured a ball of flame, and scorched the creature.

"Oh man!" Gwen shouted, when it crashed lifelessly onto the ground.

"You killed it!" Agnes gasped looking down at the scorched corps. "That might be a civilian of this planet!"

"It attacked us!" Gwen objected. "We have a right to protect ourselves."

"But you didn't have to kill it!" Agnes shouted.

"Would you have rather it have been you who died?" Gwen snapped.

"I can take care of myself," Agnes snapped back, shoving her back.

"Oh, you wanna push now huh?" she growled. Shoving her back, making her stumble to the ground. Agnes thrusted her hand out in front of her, pushing a powerful pulse of water forward, knocking Gwen off her feet.

"Why you!" Gwen shouted, jumping back up, the same time Agnes did. The both sent streams of their element at each other, crashing together.

"Face it Gwen!" Agnes yelled, over the noise and vibrations, sent in every direction. "Water puts a stop to fire!" She took a step forward, pushing her arms forward as hard as she could. Gwen began to cringe as the water came closer and closer. She took a retreating step back, just before she was drenched, and sent scraping across the dirt and grass. She grunted, and struggled to stand again. Agnes ceased her attack, and breathed in heavily.

"We can't fight," she finally said. "We're here on a mission. We're here cause of you. We need to help this planet, and find its Light."

"You...started it," Gwen grunted again, shakily standing with her eyes closed. "...and I intend to finish it!" Her eyes shot opened, shining a brilliant orange. The next thing Agnes realized was that she was on the ground and surrounded by flames. She gaged on the smoke that filled her lungs. _What is she doing?,_ Agnes shrieked silently._ She needs anger management. She's going to be this planet's doom if she keeps this up! Maybe she say the future of what she was going to do. Coming here was a major mistake! Her vision is sure to come true now!_

"Gwen stop!" she shouted. She began to cough uncontrollably. Her lungs were stinging by the smokes intensity, and feeling woozy from the blazing heat.

"Your...," Agnes coughed."...vision will...cough...come true if you don't...st-" She closed her eyes and they began to water. _How could this happen?, Instead of saving the planets, we'll probably be the ones to destroy them... I need to get rid of the fire. _She struggled to create her element to distinguish the fire, but she was too weak, and laid her hands palm down on the ground. _Maybe..._ She concentrated, and sensed water begin to rise to the surface. All at once, tons of water shot up out of the ground, soaking everything in a 20 meter radius. The grass had been burnt to a crisp leaving muddy dirt visible. Agnes rolled over, hair sticking to her face, with fresh breathable air filling her lungs.

She sat up, and expected to see Gwen, but found her with someone else. Someone with big red wings. He grabbed her arms, as if to take her away somewhere, but she yanked her arm free, and shot out a ball of fire at him. Agnes was shocked when he caught it with his bare hand. He seemed to say one final thing before being consumed by a burst of flames and disappearing. Gwen sunk to the ground, eyes filled with tears. _What did he say?_, Agnes wondered.

"You!" someone shouted. An insect man sprung from the ground behind Gwen, and ceased her arms with giant claws.

"OUCH!" Gwen shouted, trying to pull free. Many more of them joined a circle around her.

"You are under arrest!" said the first bugman.

"I didn't do anything!" Gwen shouted. "I was going to, but I didn't! You have to believe me! Agnes!" At the sound of her name, Agnes wondered if she should believe her. Did she actually attack her, causing all that damage? Why should she? She was going to hurt her! Or was it that winged man? He seemed to have the ability to command fire as well. Agnes just sat there, as the bugmen dove into the ground again, pulling Gwen along with them.

XX

Emily smiled when she saw her best friend after school, without those other girls. She jogged over, hoping that she'd get to her before anyone else.

"Hey there!" Emily smiled.

"Oh, hey!" Carrol smiled back.

"So, how'd your practice go yesterday?" Emily asked as the two maid there way down the street.

"Not bad," Carrol answered, fixing the strap of her backpack. "We're starting off easy with the waltz. I can't till we do other dances."

"Yeah, like the rumba," Emily giggled. "The dance of love. And you have to do it with Clark."

"We arn't going to be Latin dances for awhile," Carrol sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, at least you'll have time to look forward to it," Emily, nudged her playfully with her elbow.

"Carrol!" someone called. Carrol turned around, and Emily cringed.

"Hi Imera!" Carrol shouted, waving. The jumpy little girl caught up to them in no time.

"I'm going to Martea's for dinner, wanna come?" She asked with a huge grin. "She said I could invite you."

"Oh, you gonna plan about saving the world?" Emily sighed angrily.

"Actually, we cn't really come up with anything, cause its up to the real us," Imera said. "And th-" Carrol quickly covered her mouth.

"Um, w-what she m-means is...," Carrol stuttered.

"Your not you!" Emily gasped. "Your some sort of clone!"

"Astral drop," Imera corrected, removing Carrol's hand.

"Well, the nerve," Emily growled. "They could have at least told me!"

"Sorry, but you ain't in the group," Imera snapped.

"Well, you can tell Carrol that I don't feel like talking to her anymore," Emily snapped back.

"No wait!" Carrol objected. "She's really sorry, but they were short of time. There was a planet that need help."

"I can't believe I was friendly with a look-a-like," Emily huffed.

"Wow, you got real issues," Imera said, folding her arms. "I don't know why Carrol don't just dump you already."

"Imera!" Carrol snapped.

"Well, let me be the one to break off the friendship," Emily shouted, turning on her heels, and marched away without another word.

"Why do you always have to do that?" Carrol sighed.

"Sorry," Imera felt 2 feet tall.

Emily was filled with anger. She was fed up with all this magic stuff. She wanted her life to go back to normal. She wanted to forget that she got pulled into this mess. She wanted everything to be normal again. But it will never be again.

"Don't ya hate it when things don't go your way?" someone asked. Emily turned her head to look down an alley, where she heard the voice emerge from. A boy was looking at her, leaning up against a wall. He had shoulder length blonde hair, and green eyes. He wore a big blue done up jacket, and jeans.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but overhearing your conversation with your friends," he smiled, walking towards her.

"There not my friends," she snapped. "And you better not come any closer!" He stopped without objection.

"Don't like how things are turning out huh?" he asked.

"How would you know?" she asked rudely, folding her arms. "You don't know whats going on."

"Yes I do," he nodded. "Your finding out about the magical beings and realms around you." Emily took a step back. How did he know? Was he just trying to pull the little information from there conversation.

"I would know, be cause I can control magic as well," he smiled.

"Oh, really?" Emily asked. "Well, I don't care. I wanna get away from all of this stuff. I hate it!"

"Well, why try to beat them," he shrugged. "when you can join them?" Emily cocked her eyebrow.

"And how the hell am I suppose to do that?" Emily demanded. "And I could care less. I have to go. Your taking up too much of my time." She stalked away, and was caught off guard when she found him standing around the corner.

"Quit following me!" She ordered. "Who do you think you are?"

"My name is Jhulyin," he began to laughed. "You know, if you had powers you could be much more intimidating."

"Go aw-" A bright red light flashed in front her. The center of it was a red medallion. It was in the shaped of a flame, with a golden circle around it.

"This is the Firebolt Medallion," he explained. "It could be yours."

"I'm...," she hesitated. "...not interested." She stepped around him, and only took a few strides.

"You know you want it," he smirked. "You hate feeling downgraded from everyone else, and jealous of your friend. This medallion could change it all. You'll be just as equal, and maybe stronger." She glanced over her shoulder.

"Why are you offering me this?" she asked. "There's obviously a catch."

"Nothing major," he said, keeping his back to her, the medallion still shining brightly. "You just need to come with me to my planet, where the king'll approve of it. But, I can understand if you don't want to risk anything." The light died, and he began to walk away.

"Wait!" Emily shouted, turning around fully.

XX

Martea stood silently, staring at the marvelous sight before her. She stood on a cliff, looking down a giant grove that held a giant tree. The tree must have been half a mile long. It's branches pour out of the grove and onto the cliff on the other side. It bore leaves of a passionate red, and fruits of royal blue. Glowing mushroom surrounded the base of the godly tree. She took in a deep breath, and steppe off the cliff, she fell at a fast pace, but she was relieved when her wings began to flutter, catching her, and lowering her gently onto the grassy ground. She felt smaller then an ant as she stared up at the high branches. She strained her neck to try and see the top.

"Where'd you come from!" A butterfly girl jumped out of nowhere, and made Martea stumble backwards.

"I, uh," she searched for the right words to say.

"You aren't allowed to be here!" the girl shouted, sounding very upset. Her voice bounced off the walls of the grove amplifying it.

"No one is to be here!" she shouted again. "Only I know where this place is. Ekesrid only allowed me to find her!"

"Who's Ekesrid?" Martea was finally able to ask in between all of her yelling. The tree began to glow a mixture of pink and yellow, and a rhythmic pattern. The girl seemed to settle down.

"I guess...," she sighed. "Ekesrid allows you to be here too."

"Who's Ekesrid?" Martea asked again standing up. The girl pointed at the tree.

"She's the guardian of Sericco," she explained. "Without her, my planet would be nothing." The Light!, Martea cheered silently.

"My name is Kidiac," the girl said, flapping her big butterfly wings. "I come here everyday to take care of Ekesrid. She allows those with a pure heart to come near her. But she is being threatened. My whole world is being threatened."

"I'm Martea," she answered.

"You look like this one girl I imagined earlier today," Kidiac said. "I was thinking about what might happen if we were to be attacked by the Pyrishmen, and she came out of nowhere. She looked like a savior. Someone who could stop them from hurting my planet."

"She saw you too," Martea explained. _So I guess she can go into peoples thoughts and imaginations_, she added silently.

"So, I think you guys are here to protect us," Kidiac added.

"Yes, we are actually," Martea nodded. "I just need to find my friends."

"I'll take you to them," she took Martea's hand lifted her into the air by the strength of her wings. Martea's began to beat to help her out. They flew towards Ekeesrid, and a big colorful portal opened. Without hesitation, they flew through it.

XX

_Author's Note: I feel I rushed to get this chapter done, so it might not be as good. What do you guys think of the plot? Let me know please._


	21. TWENTY ONE

_Author's Note: I'm making the chapters longer now, so I can fit in more stuff. Enjoy!_

**TWENTY-ONE**

"Prisoners!" Imera cried dramatically, clutching onto two of the twisted roots that kept them locked up in the corner of a trunk of a tree. "I feel so ashamed! What will my parents think when they find out I'm in a prison! On another world!"

"They wont say, because they aren't going to find out," Carrol sighed. "Remember, our Astral Drops?"

"Right," Imera nodded, still standing. "But I'll have to live with this shame for the rest of my life!"

"Will you pipe down!" The bug lady who stood at the entrance of the trunk of the tree. "I've never heard a creature more pathetic." Imera gritted her teeth.

"May I ask again on what charge are we being held in here?" Carrol sighed, standing next to Imera.

"For tress-passing, and resisting arrest," the lady replied.

"For non-humans, they sure sound like them," Imera whispered.

"You know that we're respecting your ways," Carrol said putting her hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about?" the lady asked stepping in.

"We could break out at any moment if we wanted too," Carrol continued. "But we're not, cause we're respectful."

"There's no way you could break out of there unless you burned it," The lady laughed.

"Ya," Imera agreed. "How can we get out of here without burning it? Its not like we have pow...Oh!" Imera finally got where she was going with this. Carrol shook her head and sighed.

"Well IF you could get out, let me see you try, cause there's a village of Sericcots out here that can catch you if the alarm is raised," the bug lady laughed.

"Imera?" Carrol stepped back.

"With pleasure," Imera smiled. "And I'll do it without using my hands."She also took a step back and concentrated. A few moments later when nothing happened, Imera began to get worried. These plants weren't listening to her. They were being defiant. Back home, she ordered the plants without resistance, but here they were testing her. They could careless of what she wanted them to do.

"Whats wrong?" Carrol whispered, glancing over at the bug lady, who stood there smirking.

"They wont listen!" She hissed.

"Of course they wont!" the lady guard laughed. "The plants only listen to Ekesrid! The goddess of Sericco. She commands every thing except for the Sericcots."

"I think the Sericcots are the bugs," Imera whispered.

"Ya think?" Carrol sighed.

"Only gods can command the great elements," the guard continued.

"Then how come I was able to control the wind earlier?" Carrol asked, stepping up to the roots again.

"You weren't commanding it," The lady said. "You were just lucky."

"Is this luck?" Carrol asked, holding her hand out towards the entrance. With great force a gust of wind blew in, startling the guard. It made a quick lap around the room and exited, leaving them as if they were never disturbed.

"I guess your Ekesrid can only command the plants," Carrol said.

"Everything is done by Ekesrid!" The guard shouted, pointing her Six-spiked pitch fork at them. "You are just aliens from another world trying to destroy ours!"

"No actually," Imera snapped. "We're here to HELP you! We're here to stop some other freaks from attacking you! We're the Guardians sent by the Oracle."

"We nothing of your Oracle," the lady snapped. "Now speak no more of this nonsense!" The guard made her way to the exit.

"But its the true!" Carrol objected.

"I said enough!" she warned.

XX

Martea and Kidiac emerged from the glowing portal, and stood in a grassy field. There didn't seem to by anything else but tall grass.

"There," Kiaic pointed her length finger out on the horizon. Martea squinted her eyes, trying to make out what she was pointing at. It was a small section that was free of grass, as if it was burnt. _Was Gwen here?_, Martea wondered. She rushed over at a light jog, and was surprised to find Agnes sitting in the middle of a ring of scorched blades of grass.

"Agnes!" Martea called shocked, and ran over to her side. Agnes turned her head to stare at her blankly. her hair was wet, and sticking to her face.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"I got into a fight Gwen...again," she sighed. "And then there was fire everywhere, so I put it out with my magic. Then I saw this man...", her voice trailed off. "A man with wings. he could control fire like Gwen. Then these beetle men took her away after he disappeared."

"A Pyratrian," Kidiac explained coming up behind them. "They are the ones who want to hurt Ekesrid, and destroy our planet. The Scarabs must think she's a threat, and one of them."

"Well...," Agnes whispered. "She did scorch one." She pointed towards the still smoking corpse. "It attacked us."

"No wonder," Kidiac said. "Come, we must go after her. Which way did they go?" Agnes placed her hand on the ground.

"Underground?" Martea asked, a bit afraid of how they were going to accomplish going under ground.

"There's a tunnel over there," Agnes stood up shakily, and began to walk in the designated direction. Martea and Kidiac followed. Martea wasn't sure where Agnes was going. She seemed really out of it. But sure enough, a few more strides and Agnes fell out of sight.

"Follow!" Kidiac shouted. Martea rushed forward and let out a small scream of surprise when she fell into the whole and was surround ed by darkness.

XX

"Let me out!" Gwen kept shouting, but the big clawed, plated people kept walking on by, ignoring her. She had been tied down in a giant pool of water underground. It wasn't regular water, cause if it was, she would have evaporated it already and be free. She was tied and sat on a stone seat, covered to her neck in this bewitched liquid. No one in this underground city would listen to her. She was a prisoner. And for what? She didn't do anything...well, she would have if that guy hadn't come. Her mind went back to when he arrived.

She was getting up, power surging, ready to hit Agnes with a tasted of her medicine, when fire suddenly sprung from the ground, not by her bidding. She released her powers, and saw Agnes on the ground, barely breathing. She was about to rush over to her, when the boyblocked her with his giant red wings. He had short red hair, and with blank bangs.

"Move you freak!" she shouted. he wasn't bug-like at all, clearly making him a foreigner as she was.

"You bare great powers," was what he replied with in a deep. "and without a device of power. You are a like a Goddess to my people. I would be honored if you would come back with me to my home planet." She was flattered by the Goddess comment, but enough to trust this total stranger who encased her fellow Guardian in a flame prison.

"Thanks, but no thanks," she snapped, trying to run around him. He pushed in front of her again, and ceased her arm.

"Gwen stop!" she heard Agnes shouted, and cough. "Your...vision will...cough...come true if you don't...st-" The rest was drownded in the crackling of the fire.

"Let me go!" She shouted pulling away. "I need to help her!"

"She's not worth it," he said. "She's weak. You exceed her abilities more then you know." A sudden burst of water sprung from the ground distinguishing the flames. Gwen nearly screamed in relief.

"Call that weak? "she snapped, pushing him. He grabbed her arm again, and brought her close, so their faces were only a couple inches away.

"What you and your friends are trying to accomplish is useless," he warned. "We will meet again, and if you do not accept my offer, your friends will die. Then I'll make sure you die slowly and painfully." She managed to pull away again, and sent a ball of fire at him. To her surprise he caught it in his bare hand, and distinguished it like it was...a bug.

"I'm not playing games," he warned again. "Think about what I said." With that he disappeared, in a burst of flames. With tears in her eyes, she fell to the ground.

_Is he really being to true to his word?_, she wondered, finally giving up on the shouting. _Will he actually kill us? _

"AHH...!" She heard someone scream echoing faintly. She looked around, in curiosity, but found nothing out of the ordinary, then...SPLASH! Gwen was hit with a wave of water caused by something that fell from the hole above her. She coughed out some of the water that entered her mouth, and tried to shake her drenched hair out of her face.

"Watch o-!" there was another and another, followed by flying water.

"Enough with the water in my face!" Gwen cried with her eyes clenched tight, when she was done swallowing water.

"There you are Gwen!" a pair of arms wrapped around her neck, and squeezed her tight.

"Can't breathe!" she shouted. She was released, and she blinked a few times, trying to endure the stinging sensation.

"Martea?" she smiled in relief. She was accompanied by Agnes, and that butterfly she saw in her vision.

"It her!" Gwen gasped.

"Ya," Martea smiled. "It wasn't a vision you had, you invaded her imagination. So the burning isn't going to happen."

"How do you know it wont?" the Butterfly girl demanded sounding upset. "We're a threatened by the Pyrastians! They'll surly burn our planet if we can't stop them!"

"Is that you Kidiac?" One of the beetlemen stopped to stare at them. His right claw was much bigger then his left, and he was hunched over with age.

"You ranting on about our planet being burned again?" he asked.

"But it will Mr. Butle!" Kidiac objected. "Ekesrid told me so if we don't do something! That's why they came!" She pointed to the Guardians.

"Why would Ekesrid worry herself with such a young child?" he asked. "And that one's not here to help!" He shook his bigger claw at Gwen opening and closing it a few times. "She set the land upstairs on fire! She's one of them Pyras!"

"No I didn't!" Gwen shouted, struggling to free herself. "There was a man! He did it! He had big red wings, and funky hair! He did it! Tell him Agnes!" Everyone looked at Agnes. Other beetle people stopped to watch this conversation. Agnes just floated there, staring at Martea blankly.

"Don't you remember?" Gwen asked. "Didn't you see him?"

"Yeah...," she said softly. "...but I didn't see him do it..." Wrong thing to say.

"Why don't you trust me?" Gwen shouted. "Do you honestly think I-"

"Yes!" Agnes snapped. Martea was startled. She doesn't remember Agnes ever being so ticked.

"Yes I do honestly think you'd do something like that!" she confirmed loudly. "You did it Imera! So why wouldn't you do it to me? I saw your eyes! They were burning with magic! You so could have did it!" Gwen looked away, anger brimming. She was right. She had a right to think that. Maybe she hadn't changed as much as she thought and wanted.

"Pyrastians!" Someone shouted. "They're attacking! The upstairs is already scorched to a crisp! They're heading for the trees!"

"They're also heading in the opposite direction!" someone else shouted. "What for is a mystery!"

"Ekesrid!" Kidiac gasped in fear. "We have to go now! Ekesrid is in trouble!"

"Child do you honestly think-"

"Yes sir," Martea interrupted. He looked at her with a strange look on his bug-formed face.

"She has seen and can talk to Ekesrid," Martea explained. "And I have too. You must believe us. She's at the canyon. We need to get there as soon as possible! Please...take us there." He stared at her, and she stared back. His face slowly became softer.

"OK," he nodded. "But we're taking some pretty narrow tunnels, and I'll be blazing through them, so you better be able to keep up."

"Yes sir," Martea nodded, and tured to help Gwen get untied.

"She stays!" he objected.

"But she can help us," Martea said, continuing to try at the knots. "She'll be able to help stop the pursuit. She fight off the flames, as well as create them." He still looked unsure, as Gwen was finally set free. She was so relieved to finally step out of the pol, and feel her powers come back to her again.

"This way!" he ordered, hurrying down a tunnel. Gwen turned to Agnes, who tried to walk by her.

"I understand why you don't believe me," she said, as she walked by. "But right now we need each other's trust."

XX

"Fire!" people were shouting outside the tree trunk. "Pyrastians!"

"What the hell are those?" Imera wondered out loud.

"I don't know," Carrol panicked. "But I know what those are!" The tree they were trapped was now smoking, and crisping as the fire began to spread.

"AHHHH!" Imera cried grabbing her head.

"What's wrong?" Carrol asked, worried.

"The pain!" she cried. "The trees are in pain! Their screams are filling my head!"

"Tell them, that we'll do our best to help them if they let us go!" Carrol instructed. "Do it!"

"Please!" Imera begged falling to her knees, still clutching clumps of hair. Slowly, reluctantly, the roots before them retreated, revealing a safe exit.

"Come on," Carrol, put one of Imera's arms around her neck. "We have to keep our end of the bargain." She help her outside onto a platform surrounding the tree. The bugladies were flying around in a panic, trying to fight off winged-men.

"Carrol!" Imera groaned. "Try to blow out the fire!"

"OK," she nodded placing Imera on the ground. "And you tell the trees to fight back. Have them attack the flying guys." She nodded, and placed both hands on her head again. In a sudden whoosh of air, Carrol fly up into the sky. The sight of the burning branches, was just horrifying. But there was something about the fire. it didn't look like the fire she knew. It was bright bloody red. This sent a shiver up her spine. It was spreading fast, and Carrol wasn't sure how she was going to stop it. At least she'd try. Taking in a big breath, she let it all our as fast as she could, sending out huge burst of air that shook the tree in front of her. She gasped in again, when she ran out of air, and it was distinguished. She felt a great pride, but the smell of burning wood was still ripe.

"Plan B," she said, spinning around and around, creating a huge tornado, hoping that she'd suck up the fire, and distinguish it. She began to move through the forest, sucking in a great amount of heat. She was beginning to sweat a lot, and her hair was sticking to her neck. She stopped spinning, and the heat around her turning down a bit. A few more tree fires were put out, but it was STILL spreading. Carrol was feeling very panicky. How can they do anymore?

"Whoa!" she shouted, ducking, just missing a swinging branch. It whizzed by her, and hit one of the winged-people, knocking them out of the sky.

"Way-to-go Imera!" she shouted happily. She was suddenly tugged out of the air by some mysterious force. It was like she was needed somewhere else.

"Carrol!" she heard Imera shout from the tree. "We need to go to a canyon!" Carrol swooped down and landed next to her.

"Why?" she asked.

"We just have to!" she coughed. The air was thick with black smoke.

"Alright," Carrol nodded. Taking her hand. The pair were carried off the ground and sped through the burning forest. On the way, Carrol sent bursts of wind at the trees they past to help put out the merciless fire.

XX

The three Guardians, Kidiac, and Mr. Butle, fly(or in his case ran) as fast as their tiny colored wings would take them. For an old man, Mr. Butle could move fast, and the girls were straining to keep up. Kidiac kept yelling to go faster, and trying to push them to their limits. Martea could understand her urgency, but she was beginning to tire, and her wings slowly began to miss beats. She need to rest, yet she need to keep going. The fate of this world rested in their hands. Martea glanced beside her, where Agnes had been flying, but she had fallen back next to Kidiac.

"Are you OK?" Martea shouted.

"I'm too tired!" she shouted back. Kidiac took her hand, and began to pull her.

"We need to keep going!" she said urgently. "Ekesrid is in danger. She needs us! I can't let her die!"

"Almost there!" Mr. Butle yelled from up ahead.

"How are we going to stop them?" Agnes asked, looking hopeless. "There's probably thousands of them, and only a few of us."

"We have the two strongest elements on our side," Gwen said, looking back at her. "You can get rid of any started fires, and I can call them to me, and send them at the bad guys. You need to have some faith."

"Well, I have none in you right now," Agnes said lightly under her breathe. Marte sighed, and gazed up ahead, at a growing light._ Why must they fight_, she asked herself silently. We need to be as one right now, and they're arguing. Martea looked back at them for only a second, and collided with Mr. Butle. He had stopped for some odd reason. The others stopped too.

"What is it" Kidiac demanded. "Why are we stopping."

"The entry way is blocked by those Pyras blast flames," he growled. It was true, the tunnel echoed with the sound of crackling flames.

"That's not going to stop us," Gwen whizzed by them and towards the danger. In one swift motion she burst through the exit, lifting the flames up with her like a giant blanket. The entire field was layered with bloody fires. She continued to move forward, lifting the flames from the ground, until she saw a flock of winged-men. Disgusted, she threw her arms up, sending a tidal wave of spitting flames at them. This caught them off guard, and sent them in a panic. The sound of rushing water filled the valley, drowning the fires not only in sound, but literally. Agnes was creating pulses of water with her hands to put out any of the flames that Gwen missed.

"Ekesrid!" Kidiac cried whizzing past Gwen's head. She flying towards nothing. the valley only hade grassy fields, well, now crispy-grassed fields. A gleaming aura began to throb where Kidiac was headed. Martea followed her. With in a few seconds, the biggest tree Gwen would ever see stood amongst them, dominating the valley.

"There it is!" One of the men shouted.

"Stay back!" Kidiac shouted zipping to float between the group and the tree.

"Move you pathetic girl!" the leader ordered moving forward. Gwen gasped when she saw him. It was him! The one who threatened her. She wouldn't stand for him being there.

"I shall not move!" Kidiac snapped. "I shall protect Ekesrid with my life!"

"And it is your life, that will be taken first!" he growled, lifting his hand into the air.

"Hiya!" Gwen had created a spiraling arrow of fire and sent it crashing into the man, making him loose concentration, saving Kidiac. She didn't stop there. She pushed herself forward with her tiny wings, and jabbed her fist into his face. He growled and grabbed her hair, yanking her down with him.

"You bastard!" She cried, jabbing her knee in his stomach, still falling. He only grunted, and punched her face. Pain pulsed through her head, making her want to cry. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back, but she she managed to get her other hand to overheat to a great degree of temperature, and slap his face. He shouted in pain, and she could hear his skin sizzle. Just before they would have hit the ground, he finally was able to open his wings, and they took off into the air again.

"You maybe strong," he grunted, turning her to face him. He had a a red mark of her hand across is face. "But your potential is still untapped." he kicked her in the stomach, making her loose all breath, and nearly pass out. She was hurting. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to keep fighting._ Why did I do this?_, she asked herself. _Why did I come here? Obviously I have some heart. I wish Agnes could see it. _She was finally able to fill her lungs up with air again, and threw her head back, trying to gain back her energy.

An unexpected wind raged through her hair. She was relieved to see Carol and Imera gliding to help them. This distracted the boy, and she took this to her advantage, by kicking him, right where you should kick a guy. She didn't care. She wasn't the creep to let her go, and he did. He let out a surprising yelp, and freed her. She was expecting her wings to catch her, but she began to plummet yet again towards the ground. She held her arms our, hoping she could catch Imera, and Carrol when they flew by. Sure enough, Imera grasped her arm, and she was pulled along for the ride.

"That's it!" she heard multiple voice shout in rage. "Ready...aim...FIRE!" It happened all so fast, Gwen could help but miss a few things. But what she knew was that Ekesrid had now caught on fire.

"NO!" Kidiac shrieked, diving down to the base of the tree, and the flames.

"No Kidiac!" Martea shouted, trying to stop her. She managed to catch up with her, but now they were on the ground level, surrounded by blazing heat, and contaminating air. Kidiac looked like she was suffering as much as Ekesrid. Maybe more.

"Save her!" She turned to Martea, tears dripping down her face. "Please...save her."

"I...," she was sure what to do. Could she save the Light, and allow the planet to be destroyed? Could it one day be rebuilt? As doubt and fear began to creep around, the hearts appeared in her hand as if to tell her everything would be fine, and just trust. She closed her eyes, and held the Heart, close to hers. _Please...bring us home...All of us...the Guardians...Ekesrid...and Kidiac._

XX

One moment Carrol was gliding through the air, holding onto Imera, who was holding onto Gwen, the next she was laying on soft, sweet smelling grass. Her eyes fluttered open, and she lay next to the other Guardians. She jerked up into a sitting position, and looked around. They were back in Irma's backyard, and the sun had nearly set. For cautious reasons, Carrol counted the bodies, and came up with an extra. That's when she realized the 6th was pink-skinned and had giant butterfly wings. They had brought an alien back home! Wow, what a change from bringing a stray dog home.

"Guys wake up!" she hissed. They stirred a bit. "Come on we're home, and we have a problem!"

"I missed dinner?" Imera asked worriedly, sitting up.

"No," Carrol shook her head and sighed. "We brought back one of the bug people."

"Kidiac!" Martea gasped, and crawled over to her. "Are you...?" The girl turned onto her side, and revealed a mini glowing tree. She slowly smiled.

"We saved her," she said in a small voice. "But my planet...my home..."

"It's OK," Martea said, helping her to her feet. "Since Ekesrid survived...maybe one day Sericco can be rebuilt."

"Yeah," she nodded.

"We should get her in a pot or something," Imera said. "She looks like she's gonna shrivel."

XX

Next time on MAGIC: Twenty-Two

_"The Halloween dance is this weekend!"_

_"I can't believe she's staying with me."_

_"What kind of picture?"_

_"No! Kidi!"_

"For being normal, this is so unnormal." - Imera

"Unnormal isn't even a word." - Martea

"Gotta love Halloween!" - Carrol

"Or not." - Agnes

"Prepare for things to go wrong." - Gwen


	22. TWENTY TWO

_Author's Note: Whoa!! Almost five months wait for an update! I'm very sorry! I've been busy, and dealing with a lot of things, including Writer's block. I dub this the Halloween Special, even though it's no where close to Halloween, but it is in Heatherfield:D it's extra long, because I made it a special. Hope you like it!_

**Twenty-Two**

The sun was setting slowly, behind the tall building of Heatherfield, lingering its final goodbyes. Irma was washing the dishes from the silent meal she had with Martin. Emily hadn't showed up after school, and she was beginning to worry about her. _Did she run away?_, Irma wondered scraping cheese from a plate. Is she hurt? Irma's mind wandered, and she was beginning to scrub the plate a little too hard. Irma jumped suddenly, when there was an urgent knocking on the back door.

"Who could be in the backyard?" she wondered, shutting off the water. She quickly dried her hands on the towel hanging on the oven handle, and picked up the bat hidden in the corner, just in case. She stepped out into the hallway, and cautiously walked towards the back door, bat held out. Expecting to find a hoodlum, or at a trouble maker, Irma was surprised to find 5 girls standing on her back porch, along with a giant butterfly.

"What in the name..?" she asked, opening the door. "What are you girls doing here?"

"Well, Gwen invaded this girls wild imagination," Imera began. "then Martea bippity boppity booped us to Serrico, then we got separated and held prisoner, then we broke free, then we battled these winged guys, then, we managed to escape with a pet and her tree, while the rest of the planet was destroyed." She didn't seem at all out of breath when she finished her explanation.

"Come on in girls," Irma stepped aside, and ushered them into the house.

"In short, we failed," Carrol sighed depressingly, slouching her shoulders.

"We saved the Light of Serrico," Martea said. "We didn't fail completely."

"It was our mission to protect the planet, and it was destroyed," Imera pointed out. "So technically we failed."

"But, not technically, things will be OK," Gwen said, sitting down on the couch in the living room, next to Imera and Carrol. Agnes sat across the tea table in an arm chair, while Martea seated herself on the loveseat with Kidiac.

"I'll get a pot," Imera suggested, leaving them. She went to the hallway closet and placed the bat against the wall. Inside, she shuffled through it's contents until she found a ball-shaped pot, and a bag of potting soil. It looked about the right size. She returned to the girls, and felt a very strong awkward aura hanging over them.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, placing the pot on the table. No one answered. Agnes was staring blankly at the floor clutching the arms of the chair. Gwen's arms were crossed, her jaw clenched in frustration. Martea and Imera were anxious, and looked like they couldn't sit still for much longer. The alien girl was traumatized, desperately holding onto the small tree, afraid she'd lose it.

"What's your name sweetie?" Irma asked, ash she started filling the pot with soil.

"Kidiac," she answered in a shaky voice.

"Your home was on Serrico? The planet of insects?" She asked, holding her wrinkle hands out to take the tree.

"Yes," She nodded, staring at her hesitantly with glossy eyes. "Be gentle please. She's all I have left."

"I promise," Irma smiled gently. Kidiac carefully placed the tree in her hands. Irma placed the roots on top of the soil, and slowly poured more, all around the tree, until the roots were covered, and it could stand on its own.

"Is this the Heart of Serrico?" Irma asked Kidiac. The others didn't seem like talking.

"Yes," she nodded. "Her name is Ekesrid."

"I see," she nodded thought fully. "And are you the only one she can communicate to?"

"I'm the only one she chooses to communicate with," she explained. Irma stood up and brushed herself off.

"Well, I see that you are all in the dumps, and I'm very sorry about your loss," Irma said sympathetically. "But it's time to move on Guardians. There's other worlds out there that need your protection."

"How are we suppose to know who's in trouble?" Carrol objected. "It was only mere luck that Gwen came across Kidiac's imagination."

"You'll have to learn to control your powers," Irma sighed. "Practice every moment you can, but don't fall behind in school. For now, that's all you can do, and come up with a better plan then running off to another planet and going missing."

"We didn't go missing," Martea said. "We created Astral Drops."

"You learned to do that already?" Irma asked in disbelief. They all nodded.

"Wow, you are talented," she admitted. "So, as for Kidiac's situation, I think she should go live in Candracar, along with Blide. It's the safest place for her."

"I don't wanna go anywhere else!" Kidiac protested. "I wanna stay with Martea!" She clutched Martea's arm tightly.

"It's the best place for you," Irma continued. "They can create an environment that was similar to the one on Serrico."

"But it won't be the same!" She continued to objected, tears forming in her eyes. "I'll be alone. Here, I'll have them." Her watering eyes stared at each guardian."

"What do you mean with Blide?" Carrol asked with curiosity.

"His planet was destroyed," Irma stated. "He's the Light of his planet, he just barely managed to escape."

"Oh wow," she whispered.

"I wouldn't mind having Kidiac stay with me," Martea spoke up. "Hay Lin, and Eric both know about this stuff, and it'll be find. Kinda like having a little sister."

"Really?" Kidiac smiled joyfully.

"Of course," Martea smiled back. "I know what its like not having a place you feel at home, and I'll try making it as comfortable as I can for you."

"I suppose that should be fine," Irma thought about it, sitting on the arm of the couch. "but we'll have to ask Hay Lin about it, and we have to work on her disguise. Oh, and I'll have to call your Astrol Drops over, it can be hard sneaking into your house with them inside." She laughed lightly. "Oh, did any of you see Emily?" They all shook their heads.

XX

Martea shivered as she walked to school the next morning with Kidiac. Her disguise was perfect, she really looked human! Her skin was colored, to match Martea's Native decent, and her hair was really long, and still its silky black. She wore average clothes like every other girl at Sheffield Institute. Her clothes size was much smaller then Martea's, so they had to do a little shopping yesterday, as well as Hay Lin making some of Martea's clothes smaller for her. She was really handy with a thread and needle, even if she was a little shaky.

Kidiac looked so bright and happy, a little on edge since she had to leave Ekesrid alone at home, but she said she'd be fine. Martea shivered again, and hugged herself. It wasn't the cool Autumn wind the got to her, she was all bundled up nicely, but the thought of a war between countless worlds, and their first mission was a total failure.

"Are you OK?" Kidiac asked, looking worried.

"Yeah," she grinned. "Just a little chill."

"Please tell me you have a costume," Imera said excitedly, running up to them.

"Um, for what?" she asked confused.

"The Halloween dance is this weekend!" she shouted overjoyed. "Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Um, yeah, with everything that has been happening," she grinned guiltily.

"What's...Halloween?" Kidiac asked.

"It's a day when people dress up in costumes, to look scary, or extremely beautiful, or just plain silly," Imera giggled. "Usually famous characters from movies."

"Movies?" Kidiac seemed to be getting even more confused.

"Basically you just dress up as something unusual for you," Martea summed up.

"Like what I'm doing now?" Kidiac asked.

"Exactly," Imera nodded. "but since you look normal to everyone else now, you'll have to dress as something that's normal for you, so you'll look not normal to them, even though it feels normal for you." Martea and Kidiac blinked at her, completely dumbfounded by what she said.

"Don't tell me I lost you during that," she sighed. They nodded.

"Oh well," she shrugged. "So, do you have a costume?"

"Um, no I don't, because I forgot completely about it because of everything that's going on," She explained. "But I do have an idea for one."

"An idea?" Irma wondered, curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I kinda sketched it out, and haven't finished yet," she smied.

"You sketch?" Imera gawked. "Are you any good?"

"I think I am," Martea shrugged.

"You need any help?" she offered.

"I think Hay Lin said she was going to help me with it," Martea said. "Hopefully she can."

"That's so cool," she smiled. "I'm being a vampire maid."

"A what?" Kidiac asked a bit confused.

"A vampire maid," she repeated. "You know, a maid that cleans houses, but a vampire as well. I'm gonna look so cool! And Gwen's being the Vampire Empress. She bought this big beautiful dress and added some cool features." She really did look excited about it.

"What's a vampire?" Kidiac asked.

"Don't worry," Martea patted her shoulder. "I'll do my best to explain during the day, and on the way home." The bell then rang, signaling its warning.

"Time for your first day of school!" Imera shouted, tugging Kidiac to the front doors.

XX

Lunch time had finally come. The morning had been such a buzz about the Halloween Party this weekend. Halloween was Gwen's absolute favorite holiday. A night where you could dress up, and be anyone you wanted to be. A night to act foolishly, and play major pranks. A night to get tricked, or be treated. But with they're recent defeat, Gwen wasn't thinking much about the party that was this weekend.

She was sitting with just Imera today. As usual Imera was going on about some random things, but today she wasn't paying attention. She was running the events of their trip to Sericco through her head. What stuck out the most was that boy. The one who threatened to kill the other Guardians, then her last. Slowly and painfully. So long as she had her powers, she'd never let that happen, and she left him the scar to prove it. She'd just have to practice, make herself stronger, become one with her abilities. Then she for sure wouldn't lose.

"Hello, earth to Gwen!" Imera shouted. "Come in Gwen!"

"Huh?" She jumped, surprised by her outburst.

"You haven't been listening have you?" She asked, looking irritated.

"No sorry," Gwen admitted, rubbing her eyes. "I was off in La-La Land."

"Well, thank goodness you're back now, Agnes is coming this way," Imera pointed behind her. Agnes? Gwen looked over her shoulder and saw Agnes approaching them, looking really nervous.

"Could I speak with you?" Agnes asked, looking really stressed. "I know if I don't soon, I'll regret it later."

"Sure," Gwen nodded, in agreement. "Where would you like to talk?"

"Right here's just fine," She shrugged. "Imera, mind giving us a minute?"

"Sure," She smiled. "Take as long as you need." She grabbed the remainder of her lunch and left. Agnes sat where Imera was. Gwen suddenly felt awkward. was this going to be about yesterday?

"I'd like to talk about...," Agnes' voice trailed off. "About Sericco." Bingo.

"Which part?" Gwen asked.

"The part when I made you upset," She mumbled, staring down at the table.

"You didn't make me upset," Gwen sighed. "We were just arguing, and it was getting out of hand."

"Bu did it have to go that far?" Agnes wondered out loud, as if just talking to herself. "Or did it even go that far?" She looked up at her, with uncertainty in her eyes. "Did you attack me back?" Gwen breathed in, and then out. She still didn't believe her did she. She hadn't really talked about it, or that little personal final battle with anyone else. Maybe it was about time she did.

"Cause if you did...," Agnes began. "I'd understand since I-"

"I swear on the Heart of Candracar, I didn't attack you," Gwen said solemnly. "It was some else." Agnes tilted her head, her face looking a little more relaxed.

"It was him wasn't it?" she asked. "The boy with red wings?"

"You saw him?" She asked, eyes widened with shock. She nodded slowly.

"Part of me hoped it was him who did it, but..." She looked shamefully at the table again. "But there was also a part that believed without a doubt it was you. I know it was wrong of me to think that, but I did. After hearing what you did to Imera, I believed there was still a piece of you that could make that happen again." Gwen was surprised. She wasn't angry at her. She actually understood what she meant. There was even a part of her that doubted her ability to keep control. She envisioned Imera after what had happened. The image pained her, and she silently vowed again that she'd never do it again.

"I understand," she nodded. "I even feel that way about myself sometimes, but I promise I'll never do it again."

"I have faith you will," Agnes smiled looking up. "But, may I ask, who was that guy?" Gwen hesitated, searching for the right words.

"he was marveled by my ability to control fire, without some magic source, but he didn't know it came from the Heart," she explained. "He said I was like some sort of Goddess, and wanted me to com back with him to his planet. I refused, and he threatened to kill you guys." She was now staring at the table as she said the last few words.

"And you obviously refused," Agnes stated. "Boy did he receive a beating from you."

"And he gave a good one back," She moaned. "My head _still_ hurts from that."

"You'll be OK," Agnes smiled again. "You're a strong person, and I admire how your handling everything you're going through."

"And I you," Gwen smiled back. "It hasn't been a walk in the park for you either. In fact, I'd say you had it worse."

"In ways we had it worse then each other," Agnes shrugged. "But at least we're not going through it alone."

"Yeah," Gwen nodded. "We have the others."

"And each other," Agnes added. Gwen suddenly felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders. She never thought she'd be resolving this so quickly, but she was glad they did. She wasn't sure how long she'd go before cracking again.

"So you going to the Halloween Dance this weekend?" She asked.

"Probably not," Agnes shook her head. "It's never been my thing."

"I think you should go," Gwen urged. "A fun day to forget your worries, and have fun."

"I'll think about it," Agnes nodded, the bell finally ringing.

"Back to class," Gwen groaned, getting up. Agnes giggled.

XX

Agnes turned the knob to her apartment door and found it was unlocked. She was glad she had that talk with Gwen. She had enough tension, and didn't need it going on between her and a fellow Guardian. She pushed it open to hear two woman laughing. She cocked an eyebrow in surprise and closed the door behind her kicking off her shoes.

"Richard?" asked the voice of an unfamiliar female. Agnes froze in her spot. Was she in the wrong apartment?

"Or is that you Agnes?" came her mother's voice. Agnes sighed loudly in relief. Boy was she scared there for a minute.

"Yeah it's me," she said walking into the kitchen. She found her mother sitting at the table with a lady with long brown hair and black streaks. She had half-rimmed glasses on, and wore a simple black turtle-neck, and jeans.

"Agnes, this is Richard's mom, Danielle," she introduced.

"So you're the young lady who Richard said shook the whole floor," she smiled.

"Sure, the whole floor," she sighed.

"He didn't actually mean it though," she assured. "He went to get a picture. That's why we were expecting him."

"What kind of picture?" Agnes asked placing her backpack in a corner.

"A beautiful painting that has been passed down the family line for many generations," Danielle explained. "It's very weird, and a bit strange looking. No one could truly make sense of it. There's many theories to what it could mean. Your mom has a great interest in paintings, so I thought I'd show her."

"You do?" Agnes asked shocked herself by the news. Her mom smiled and nodded. Well, she probably didn't know because her father must have gotten rid of all the paintings. The door bell then rang.

"That must be him," Danielle said before taking a sip of her tea.

"How polite," her mother said. "He knows he could just come right in."

"Or he just needs help because its so big," Danielle giggled.

"I'll go help him," Agnes said leaving the kitchen. She walked up to the door, and opened it. There standing in front of her of course was Richard, and with a giant picture frame in his hands that was facing him.

"Hey there," he smiled in greeting. Once again he was dressed in black from top to bottom.

"Hey," she smiled back. "That sure is big."

"Yeah," he nodded. "My mom asked me to bring it over to show your mom," he explained stepping in sideways.

"As I was told," she said closing the door behind him. She followed him back into the kitchen, where their mothers cleared off the table to make room for it.

"Here it is," Richard announced laying the painting down face up. Agnes' eyes widen in awe when she looked at the ancient painting. Many colors must have been mixed into every skillful stroke of the brush.

"Wow," her mother gasped. "It's beautiful!" It was a landscape. A land scape of a valley in a mountain range at dusk. It was so beautiful, and Agnes fixed her eyes to get a better look at it when she noticed something weird. There was a lightning bolt painted into the river that lead into the rising sun. Just looking you wouldn't have noticed it, but you had to really look to notice.

"Um, there's a lightning bolt in the water," Agnes pointed out, hoping that she wasn't th only one seeing it.

"Yeah, I know eh?" Danielle said. "There's a lot of weird things you can point out in here. Like the cat face in the rays of light." She pointed out a detailed cat face that was hidden well in the sun's rays. "That's what makes this painting special. You never know what you'll find. Different people find different things in here." Agnes was terribly intrigued by it. She wanted to grab a piece of paper and begin listing all of the misplaced things in there.

"Thanks Richie," Danielle smiled, patting him on the back.

"Sure mom," he nodded.

"That is amazing," her mom sighed, fixing her glasses on her nose. They spent a few more minutes awing over the magnificent painting.

"You don't mind putting it back now?" Danielle grinned. "And lock it up right. I don't like it being out too long."

"Why not?" Richard sighed, and picked it up again.

"I'll help you with the door," Agnes offered, walking on ahead of him and opening the door.

"And maybe you could help me put it away," he suggested stepping out into the hallway. "It ain't that easy."

"Sure," she shrugged following him into his open apartment. On the door was a couple of Jack-o-lanterns with a banner above them saying Happy Halloween. _Cute..._, Agnes thought with a smile. When she walked inside the apartment she was completely blown away. This family was obsessed with Halloween! There were ceramic pumpkins siting on every surface, black cats dressed in orange sat with the pumpkins, bats hung from the ceiling, the windows were covered by black curtains, and neon lights were the only source of light.

"Over board a bit?" she asked as he lead her towards a room near the back.

"Yeah, my parents both like it," he answered. "I get it from them." They entered a normal room with a green theme going on, with boxes scattered everywhere.

"In the closet," he said. "Open the trap door please?" Agnes peered into the closed and found an open lock connected through a hoop in the floor. She pulled the small handle, and the door opened, it was a perfect fit for the painting. She stepped aside so Richard could step inside and place the painting in gently, and close and lock the trap door.

"That is an amazing painting," Agnes nodded.

"It is," he nodded as well. "It's been in my family for generations, I think about 6 now."

"Wow," she smiled, walking back out into the crazily decorated room.

"You into Halloween?" Richard asked.

"I was," she shrugged, looking down at the floor.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Things changed," she sighed.

"Thins you don't like to talk about?" he continued with the small interrogation.

"Things I don't feel like talking to _you_ about," she corrected. She then realized that must have sounded really harsh.

"Ouch," Richard said, scratching his head.

"N-no, I-I didn't mean for i-it to sound like that," she stuttered.

"It's OK," he smiled. "Kinda figured. We only just met and stuff, so I understand you don't want to tell me all your personal business. Yet."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Are you going to that Halloween Party this weekend?" he asked, bring them back to that hateful subject.

"Not planning on it," She shrugged.

"Cause you don't like it any more," he nodded understandingly.

"And, I don't have a costume," she added.

"Well, I can fix that!" he grinned, running into another room.

"You can?" she wondered, following.

"You're talking to the son of two Halloween fanatics, OK, so yeah, I can fix that," he laughed. She peered into the room, and felt awkward. There were rock band posters on the walls, a bookshelf filled with comics, a big TV with game systems surrounding it, and a bed, with skull sheets. _And this must be his room..._, she said to herself. he was completely boggled when he pulled a black dress out of his closet.

"And you have that in there because...?" she wondered out loud.

"My mom stores some of the Halloween stuff in my room, because she runs out of room," he explained. "Big shocker there. I think it could fit you."

"You think eh?" she repeated.

"Yeah," he came over and held it up to her. "Looks like it would."

"So, just a plain black dress," she sighed, dramatically. "Even I could pull that off. I thought you'd be more creative that that."

"I'm not done yet," he said, making her hold the dress. He went back to the closet, and opened a bucket, pulling out a pair of giant black fairy wings.

"Add this, some black make up, and some decorative hair stuff, and you'll be a Gothic Fairy my friend," he grinned proudly.

"What makes you think I'm going to use this stuff?" she asked, looking serious.

"You said you weren't going because didn't have a costume...," he said confused.

"And you also said I wasn't going because I didn't like it anymore," she reminded.

"So I did all this for nothing," he growled.

"No," she tease. "I guess I'll go."

"Great," he grinned. "Then its a date."

"A what?" she demanded in shock.

"Oh, I mean, ah," he stumbled for the right words. "Ah what the heck. Will you be my date to the Halloween Dance?" He was being so up front. Agnes was feeling majorly awkward.

"Um, sure?" she said.

"You made it sound like a question," He said, looking disappointed. "I need a straight Yes, or No, I hate playing games."

"OK...," she said scratching her head.

"This isn't Jeopardy ya know," Richard laughed.

"W-well, um, I-I've never been asked out b-before," She stuttered, blushing. "I guess its a yes."

"You didn't seem at all enthused when you said that," he frowned. "And you guess?"

"Will you quit picking on me?" she growled.

"Just a little enthusiasm?" he asked nicely.

"OK," she sighed, seeing no point. "Yes Richard. It'll be a great privilege, to accompany you to this weekends festivities." She grinned dramatically.

"OK, now that was too formal," He laughed.

"Oh, well," she shrugged, and took the wings from him. "I'd better be going."

"Well, my mom's still over there, so I'd feel very privileged to escort you," he mocked her, holding out his arm.

"Why thank you," she laughed hysterically, and linked her arm with his.

XX

Carrol was such a nervous wreck. Not only had the past couple days gone by in a flash, but Emily was still missing! Irma was worried sick, but didn't want to let the word get out, because it my involve Guardian issues. Guardian issues or not, Carrol wanted to go out looking for her. She knew there were millions of planets and she could be on any one of them, but she could also still be on Earth, and just ran away. When Carrol had reunited with her Astrol Drop, its memories filled into hers, and she could see how upset Emily was. Imera had glanced at her apologetically, but didn't say anything to the others.

The Halloween Dance was today, but it was the farthest thing from her mind. She didn't want to go without Emily. They agreed to be matching. She'd be an Ice Ballerina, Emily an Ice Sorceress. She'd have to spend their favorite holiday without her, and she hated that. _Maybe I should call someone_, she thought. _Maybe Martea._ She grabbed her phone off her nightstand and dialed her number.

"Hello?" Sang her friend's familiar voice.

"Hi, it's Carrol," she smiled.

"Oh, hi!" she greeted. "What are you up?"

"Nothing much," she shrugged. "What about you?"

"Hay Lin's helping Kidiac and me with out costumes," she said.

"Oh, what are you guys dressing as?" Carrol asked, intrigued.

"Well, Kidiac's being a princess, and I'm keeping mine a secret," she giggled.

"Oh, I see how it is," she laughed. She was doing her best to keep her mind off of Emily, even just for a little bit. "So how are things going with Kidiac?"

"I can't believe she's staying with me!" she shouted.

"I thought you were willing to let her stay with you?" she asked confused. "You could have said no."

"No, I mean, I can't _believe it_! It's like I have a little sister to take care of," she cheered. "It's so exciting. I've always wanted one."

"Awe that's cute," Carrol smiled. "You know you could borrow mine if you wanted."

"No, you keep her since she's yours," Martea laughed.

"Alright I guess," she sighed in disappointment. "I was just feeling a bit lonely, and felt like calling someone. Sorry for bothering you."

"You aren't bothering me at all," Martea laughed. "You know you can call me whenever."

"Yeah," Carrol nodded.

"You're worried about Emily aren't you? "she asked, sounding concerned.

"That obvious huh?" She asked, rolling over onto her back.

"It's understandable," Martea said. "She's your best friend. I'm sure I'd be worrying just as much as you were if my best friend went missing." Carrol fell silent. _Should I even still go to the Dance?_, she wondered. _Is it even worth it without Emily? I would disappoint my other friends though._

"You still there?" Martea asked.

"Oh, yeah," Carrol nodded. "I'm going to let you go now. Gotta make sure my costume is OK."

"Alrighty then," Martea chimed. "See you tonight."

"Yeah, OK."

XX

Imera was brimming with excitement. The atmosphere was thrilling, the music was captivating, and the costumes amazing. Of course none as great as hers and Gwen. Gwen powered her face as white as possible, and stained her lips with fake blood as well as to streaks that fell down to her chin. Her hair was pin straight, and her dress, Gothic and gorgeous, with a lot of lace. Imera had powdered her face too, and made her lips red as well, but she had put her hair up in rollers, adding volume. She had on a typical maid outfit, but with added features, like a small train of lacy fabric that connected to her wrists, and cut outs of bats sown on her apron. Thanks to her aunt and uncle they were able to add the finishing touches to make them look authentic. Her uncle was a dentist, and made them fake vampire teeth, and her aunt was an optometrist, and she made them contacts that gave them pure white eyes.

"I wonder where the others are," Gwen wondered looking around.

"They'll be hear," Imera reassured. "They'd be crazy not to show." They walked over by the refreshment table, where they were suddenly bombarded with flashes.

"Hey!" They shouted.

"Sorry, but you two look absolutely stunning," Two guys said in unison. The girls eyes adjusted, and there stood Mack, and Mike Glummer, the Bummer Twins as they were better known as. Their costumes were weird, yet familiar.

"Thanks," Imera smiled. "Next time ask for a picture."

"Sure thing," they nodded.

"Um, who are you guys suppose to be?" Gwen asked, looking them up and down.

"Tweedledum and Tweedledee," They chimed in unison.

"That really freaks me out," Imera whispered to Gwen, who nodded in agreement.

"Hey there Vampires!" Someone called from behind them. they turned around with grins on their faces at the familiarity of the voice. the ywere greeted by a frightened scream. It was Kidiac, and she hid behind Martea.

"It's OK," Martea laughed. "It's Gwen and Imera."

"Oh," Kidiac sighed, stepping out again. She was dressed like a princess, with a tall cone hat with streamers coming out of the top.

"Aw, how cute," Imera squealed.

"Wow, Martea, what a costume!" Gwen marveled. Imera was also impressed. She wore a spaghetti green strapped shirt with a black mini skirt. Over top that was a giant belt that need no loops and a sleeveless black cropped jacket with a hood. Over that was a sandy cloak that looked didn't sit on her shoulders right, and reach past her knees. She also wore a pair of weird hiking boots, and the Heart of Candracar was dangling from her neck. Her hair was the same, except for pieces in the front that were pinned back with a clip on top of her head.

"What are you exactly?" Imera asked walking around her.

"Nothing specific," she shrugged. "It was something I drew one day, and Hay Lin saw it, so she decided to help me make it. She said her Grandma use to help her with her costumes."

"You designed that? " Gwen's mouth hung open in shock. "Nice job, but do you think its such a good idea having the Heart out in the open?"

"I hope it won't be a big deal," Martea looked around worried now.

"Hey, what about me?" Kidiac tried to make herself look taller.

"And you make a beautiful princess," Gwen added.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"A picture ladies?" The twins came up holding their cameras.

"Maybe when the others get here," Imera huffed, pushing them away. "Don't make me suck your blood." The others laughed at her comment.

"Hey guys!" Agnes poked her head into their little circle.

"You look cute," Gwen commented. She was dressed as a Gothic fairy.

"Awe, I was going for deathly frightening," said a boy behind her, who resembled the Phantom of the Opera. "Looks like I failed."

"Who's he?" Imera asked with interest.

"This is my neighbor, Richard," Agnes introduced.

"Oh, you're in my Math class," Martea said.

"Is he your date?" Imera asked fluttering her eyelashes.

"Um, yes actually," Agnes nodded.

"AWE!!" They all cooed, except Kidiac, who had no idea what the term meant.

"Is Carrol here yet? " Agnes asked, trying to change the subject.

"Not yet," Kidiac shook her head.

"She sounded a little upset on the phone," Martea said. "She's really worried about Emily."

"That's understandable," Imera nodded. "I don't know what I'd do if Gwen went missing!" She hugged her tightly.

"Imera, dress!" She cried. "You're going to dent the dress."

"Oops!" She jumped back.

"Hey, how's everybody doing tonight?" The Principal took over the microphone. He was dressed in a cowboy outfit. The room filled was then filled with shouts and screams.

"I'm now going to turn it over to a young fellow you all know," He announced. "Our school's official musician, Zanic!"

"AHHHH!" Gwen screamed, making the others jump. Everyone else just cheered and clapped.

"What was that all about?" Richard demanded, wiggling his ear. "I think I lost some hearing."

"Gwen's had a crush on him for ever," Imera sighed.

"He's not only cute, and smart, but he's also a vary talented musician," She sighed dramatically. "And he is the deep inspiration of a lot of my works."

"Hey, how's it going Sheffield?!" A new voice shouted through the Speakers. The room filled up again with shouts and screams. It was a boy at the mic. A boy with short black hair, but longer side-swept bangs. His costume wasn't really original, but he was dressed as a rocker, with a guitar strapped around him.

"You guys ready to rock tonight?" he asked, and received an ear splitting answer.

"Yup, I am officially deaf," Richard announced, before the pulse of a bass drum filled the air, followed by some fancy guitar playing.

"Isn't he amazing?" Gwen squealed. "Come on, we're going closer!" She grabbed Imera, and dragger her towards the stage.

"You wanna dance?" Richard asked Agnes.

"I don't dance," She began to shy away.

"After tonight you will," he laughed pulling her toward the dance floor. Agnes looked back, and held out her hand for Martea to help her, but received none.

"So what are we going to do?" Kidiac wondered, raising her voice so she could be heard..

"We'll dance too," Martea grinned.

"What's dancing?" She asked.

"I'll teach you." Martea took her hand, and lead her to where the others were.

XX

Carrol sat in the front seat of her mother's car sighing. The music coming from the gym was loud and energetic. She want to go join in on the fun, yet she could seem to make herself get up.

"Have you decided if you're going in or not?" her mother asked, looking at her watch. "We've been sitting here for almost twenty minutes."

"I don't think I should," She shrugged. "Not without Emily."

"Don't you think Emily would want you to have fun, and not mope around like you are now?" Her mother wondered out loud.

"How can I when she's missing?" Carrol demanded, flashing her an angry glare.

"I don't know," She shrugged. "You have to find it within you to do it. I can't make you, and neither can the others. It's your decision to go in or not." Carrol groaned, and looked out the window again.

"I guess I'll give it a shot," She huffed, opening the door.

"That's my girl," her mom smiled. "You try your best to enjoy yourself OK?"

"OK," She nodded, closing the door.

"I love you honey," she waved out the window.

"Love you too," Carrol shouted, waving back. The wind was cold on her legs, since all she had was tights on. She looked like such a beautiful Ice Ballerina. If only the Sorceress was here so she could dance for her.

"About time you got out of that stupid car!" Someone shouted at her. Her ears pricked, and she looked around in hope. Sure enough there standing at the entrance, was the Sorceress.

"Emily!" She cried, breaking into a run. She nearly knocked her over when they collided, and she squeezed her as hard as she could.

"Where have you been?" She demanded. "Irma's a wreck, I've been so worried."

"It's OK," she smiled. I'm here now." Carrol was close to tears. She sniffed, and whipped her eyes.

"I'm sorry," She pleaded. "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's OK," she shrugged. "I over reacted. I'm sorry for making you worry." Carrol nodded, and hugged her again.

"Now, let's show these people how to really party huh?" Emily cheered.

"Yeah," she nodded. The two of them entered side by side.

XX

The dance was absolutely amazing. The group was so happy to see Emily, they had their photos taken by the Bummer Twins. The last song before the lighting of the pumpkin was about to begin, when Imera had a little surprise. She scurried dup the stage to talk to Zanic.

"Hey, excuse me," she said, tapping his shoulder.

"Yeah?" he asked turning around.

"I was wondering if you could do something for me," She said, grinning as widely as she could.

"And what's that?" He asked smiling back.

"Do you know the song..." She went on making her request, and to her delight, he agreed.

"Alright everyone," Zaniac spoke into the mic. "For the last song I had a request for another student to come up and sing." The room was filled with cheers of approval.

"Imera you didn't!" Gwen panicked. She'd watched her go up to Zanic to talk to him, and hurry back over with a big grin on her face.

"You'll thank me one day," She giggled.

"What she do?" Martea asked coming over, with the others.

"She...she..," Gwen was at a loss for words, staring into space in horror.

"So please welcome to the stage, Gwen Sanders!" Zanic pointed in her direction, and the spotlight zipped from him to her. She stood their frozen, while the student screamed in excitement.

"Don't you have a Zanic Panic Attack on me now," Imera, huffed, trying to push her forward. "Guys help me." they all had to work together to push her onto the stage, but when she was up there, it was like she snapped into performance mode. She took in a deep breath and walked towards the mic. Zanic whispered something in hear ear, and she nodded, blushing through her pale cover-up. A familiar song began to play. It was slow, and delicate.

"May I have this dance?" Richard asked, taking a small bow, holding ihs hand out to agnes.

"Might as well," She shrugged taking his hand. "It's the last dance anyways."

"Come on Kidiac, you can dance with me," Imera took her hands and they began to spin slowly. Kidiac looked ecstatic. Martea looked up at Gwen, who looked as if she lost all her worries. She began to sing, and her voice rang through the entire gym. It was delicate, yet powerful, and she projected herself well.

"Have you seen Emily?" Carrol asked, looking around.

"No why?" Martea asked, looking around as well.

"She disappeared," She said, looking worried.

"She's probably at the refreshment table or something," Martea shrugged.

"I hope she doesn't go missing again," Carrik sighed, slouching her shoulders.

"Don't worry, she'll be OK," Martea reassured. "Come on, let's enjoy this last dance." She took her hands and started spinning like Imera and Kidiac were.


	23. TWENTY THREE

_Author's Note: The Chapter is dedicated to the Pyrastrians! Giving you guys a feel of what their like. Thanks to all who read, and an even BIGGER thanks to those who review. Enjoy!_

**TWENTY-THREE**

"This is an outrage!" Nabula cried marching up to the Oracle who was calmly walking down the corridor with Tibor at his side.

"What is troubling you Nabula," He asked, untouched by the anger in her voice.

"Two more planets have fallen!" She shouted. "Can you not sense it?"

"Of course I can," he nodded. "What is your point?"

"The Guardians aren't doing their job!" She growled. "They are out partying while the universe is in trouble!"

"It's just harmless R&R," he said.

"And helpless," She added. "Yet another world has been destroyed."

"How many is that in total?" Tibor wondered, sounding very concerned.

"10," The Oracle concluded.

"They need to take their job more seriously," Nabula continued.

"They shall," The Oracle nodded. "But their leader needs to spend more time in The Mind."

"Huh?" Nabule and Tibor asked in curiosity.

"She's special," He smiled. "Why do you think she is the Keeper? She just doesn't know everything she's capable of yet. She is the only one who can stop this war."

"Oracle!" Taranee followed by an older woman with long white hair, came towards them with quickened steps.

"Yes my dears?" he asked, stopping, stand in front of them.

"Alliances are beginning to form between the worlds," Taranee explained. "at this rate, we'll have innocence fighting innocence if the wrong move is made."

"This is getting to out of hand!" Nabula shouted.

"Have faith," The Oracle said simply. "The Guardians will fight and defend."

XX

Sometimes she thought of herself as short tempered, and a drama queen. The least she could do to show she still cared, was to show up at the dance. Emily could feel how sorry Carrol felt when she held her close. Carrol was almost crying, and had to wipe her eyes so her mascara wouldn't run. Even though Carrol told her that Irma was a wreck, she didn't make an appearance at the house. She knew that her Grandmother would lock her in her room with her until she got the truth out.

Not like she could anyways. Not with the new powers Emily got. The only reason she accepted Jhulyin's offer because he was saying all the right things to intrigue her interest. Yes she hated it when things didn't go her way, yes she didn't like how things were turning out, and yes she hated being the less significant one out of these girls. Her grandma had blindly given them cool powers, without even considering her feelings about it. She just wanted to get away from it all, but then came Jhulyin, waving a winning lottery ticket.

She still couldn't believe what happened, that afternoon in her living room. Did her grandma not care about what she was going to feel? She granted her best friend, along with four strangers amazing magical gifts, and left nothing for her own flesh and blood. The elements of Fire, Water, Earth and Air were granted to Gwen, Agnes, Imera, and Carrol, and Martea was given a crystal orb known as The Heart of Some-Far-Off-Place. She was left with nothing. She tried to ignore it, and pretend like it never happened, but then she had a run in with Magical Doubles of Carrol and Imera, trying to pull of their identities. That sent her over the top.

Trying to get away from it all, she had broke off her friendship with Carrol, but that was when she met Jhulyin. At first she thought he was a freak, like the others(which he was), but then he offered her the opportunity to have powers too. So she wouldn't feel out of place amongst the people she knew. She hesitated at first, but agreed in the end.

"Wait!" Emily had shouted, turning around to face him.

"Yes?" Jhulyin answered, not turning around.

"I...I'll take it," She hesitated.

"I knew you would," He laughed, spinning around with a big grin on his face. "I'm glad you did too." The medallion appeared again in his hand, casting a red glow on everything around them.

"So....what do I have to do?" She asked, taking a reluctant step forward.

"Just take my hand," He said, holding out his empty hand. "And I'll do the rest." A little doubt had swept through her, but she accepted and took his hand. The next thing she knew, she was standing inside a palace. A palace with extremely high ceilings, large twisted columns, long hand-made carpets, and walls covered with ancient tapestries. Emily could help but gawk at the majestic sight.

"Amazing isn't it?" Jhulyin sighed. She looked over at him, and almost screamed in surprise. He was hardly recognizable now. His hair was no longer blonde, but a fiery orange, with a black streak on the one side, a pair of black wings had sprouted from his back, and his Earth clothes were replaced, by a simple black robe.

"Follow me," He said, smiling at her dumbfounded expression. He lead her down the outstretched hallway with his rough gloved hand, the whole time Emily's gaze shot around the room, taking in as much detail as she could. They entered the room on the end, and stood in the large doorway. There were tall gold and jeweled statues standing along side a long red carpet that led to a single throne, where a gold winged-man sat, decked out with gold jewelery. It must have been the throne room.

"King Sohndre," Jhulyin addressed, bowing. "I've brought you a human." _Huh?_, Emily thought, suddenly scared. _Is this a trap?_

"You did?" The man's mean face, became soft and excited. The two of them only took a few steps forward before the king launched himself from his throne and glided across the room to meet them. His facial hair was stubby, and gold streaked black hair flowed from his head.

"You did good Jhulyin," He smiled, at her, staring into her face with his red eyes. "She comes from a strong background."

"I-I do?" Emily stuttered.

"Yes," he nodded. "I can see it in your eyes. You have a lot of magic potential. She's perfect."

"For what?" Emily asked, taking a cautious step back, but Jhuliyn kept her hand in his.

"For handling the Firbolt Medallion," Jhulyin smiled. "That shiny trinket I offered you." Trinket? A minute ago he was calling it a super powerful medallion that could change her life. Why degrade it to trinket?

"Did she accept to the terms?" Sohndre asked.

"Well-"

"So there was a catch!" She snapped harshly at Jhulyin. "I knew it! I knew it! There's always a catch!"

"It's nothing big," Sohndre laughed patting her head. "If you accept the Medallion then you are recruited to the attack force to help defend our planet. Only a human can wield it, and access its ancient power. There's an Intergalactic War starting, so we need every last line of defense."

"King Sohndre!" Emily turned around to see a group(or was it a flock since they had wings?) of winged men fly in. The leader landed in between her and Jhulyin, pushing them aside.

"Sericco is destroyed," he reported bowing slightly.

"What on Pyrastra happened to your face?" the king demanded. Emily couldn't really see his face, but she was very curious.

"Did you anger a girl, Sarif?" Jhulyin laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"There were humans on Sericco," the boy continued, ignoring his comment. "But not ordinary humans. They were gifted with the powers of the elements."

"Really?" The king rubbed his chin curiously with his index and thumb. "How many were there?"

"Five. Five human girls." _The girls!_, Emily shouted silently._ So that's where they were._

"So you did anger one of them," Jhulyin laughed again.

"Do you want to get hurt?" Sarif threatened, turning on him.

"Boys, please act your age," the king ordered, but looked as if he was muffling his own laugh. _So they were out trying to save a planet, but he just said it was destroyed. They could be dead! And that also mean that....these guys are the bad guys. _Her eyes widened in fear, and she gasped ever so slightly, but it was enough to gain attention of Sarif. Her eyes widened even more at the giant, raw, hand-shape burn on his face. _That's gonna scar badly. Must have been Gwen._

"And you are?" he demanded, eyeing her evilly.

"The new barer of the Firebolt Medallion," Jhulyin answered. "She's going to join the attack force."

"A human?"

"Only a human can wield it," Jhulyin reminded. "Come on, you were the best in history class, you should remember all this stuff." _So aliens are a lot like us_, she thought, trying to hide her smile.

"Well sorry for feeling rotten towards humans right now," Sarif turned to Jhulyin again.

"If that's all Captain, I need to get to casting the ritual," Sohndre said, motioning towards Emily.

"Yes there is one more thing," he nodded. "The one human, the one who could control fire, she controlled Pure-Fire." _Pure-Fire?_ Emily made a face, and watched the king's face turn from slightly amused, to udder shock.

"Are you certain?" he asked terribly drawn to the subject.

"I'm one hundred percent," Sarif confirmed. "I watched her use it with my own two eyes."

"It wouldn't be the first time they tricked you," Jhulyin grinned.

"This is no laughing matter," The king snapped at him, before Sarif had the chance. "We'll have to talk about this later. Thank you Captain. You may leave now." Sarif bowed, and turned to leave, but not before eyeing Jhulyin and Emily in turn. His wings took him into the air, and out of the Throne Room, followed by the others.

"Now," The King sighed, clasping his hands together. "Come this way." Her turned towards his throne, and walked back to it, instead of flying.

"Um, I'm not so sure I.." Emily began, trying to find the words.

"Don't worry about old Sarif," Jhulyin assured, placing his hands on her shoulders, and moving her forward. "He's bitter to everyone."

"It's...not him that's bugging me," she said, bitting her lip.

"Are you having second thoughts?" he asked. "I know its a lot, but you could still visit Earth. There's no rule that says you can't." It was a lot. She wouldn't see her Grandma and Grandpa, she left things horribly with Carrol, and she wasn't so sure she wanted to work for the team everyone she knew was against.

"I just have a question," Emily said, watching the King place a hand on the arm of his throne, and push a hidden button.

"And what is that?" The king asked, looking over his shoulder at her with a kind smile, as the wall behind the throne shifted to reveal an empty pedestal.

"Did...Why did you attack Sericco?" She asked, staring down at the ancient carpet. The air around the king changed completely, and he turned to face her with strong authority.

"It really is none of you business," he began.

"I know, I'm sor-"

"But I guess it is a harmless question," he shrugged. "The Sericcons have always been a pain to us. They went too far by attacking one of my platoons. I decided to give them a warning, but made it more extreme when they nearly stole our Light."

"Your Light," she repeated. _That's the thingy that creates all the stuff on a planet. So the Pyrastrians only attacked Sericco to keep their Light protected. So the Guardians must have gotten mixed up with which side is good an bad. Sounds about right._ Her mind was just about spinning.

"Anyways, could you step this way?" The king asked stepping aside. Jhulyin gave Emily a slight push, and she was standing next to Sohndre in front of an empty fancy pedestal.

"Um....where is it?" she asked.

"It's not here," Sohndre answered.

"But Jhulyin-"

"It was just a simulation," he explained. "Only a human can remove it from its pedestal."

"But it's not even here," she sighed, becoming slightly aggravated.

"Humans," Sohndre chuckled, the calm air surrounding him again. "So simple minded."

"Well, that helps," she huffed, narrowing her eyes.

"Approach the pedestal already," Jhulyin ordered.

"Jhulyin!" The king motioned for him to be silent. Heaving a big breath, she stepped up so that she was looking straight down at the lightning symbol that stretched from one corner to the other.

"Still nothing," Emily grumbled after a few moments of silence.

"Are you sure?" Jhulyin asked. She could just imagine a big simile on his face. _I'm sure. _She was sure thats what she said. That's what she wanted to say, but they didn't come out. They only sounded in her head. She turned around, and the two men behind her were frozen. No in the ice way, but just...stiff. They didn't move. It was as if time stopped.

She turned back to the pedestal, her breathing becoming faster. What was she suppose to do? She opened her mouth to shout something, but no words came out.

_"What's going on?"_, she thought. Well, she thought she only thought them. The words sounded as if she spoke them aloud. "_What am I suppose to do?"_, she thought again. "_Think to the medallion? Here little medallion!"_ She felt stupid. She was brought her for nothing. She wasn't going to get power at this rate. She put her life at risk to come to another planet for nothing.

"_Can you at least show yourself?"_, she thought. Maybe it was hiding on purpose. As if it was a person. Nothing happened for half a minute, and this aggravated Emily even more, before a bright light shone in the middle of the pedestal. The medallion she was shown by Jhulyin now lay before her. She smiled satisfied, and reached out to take it. Before she even touched it, she was shocked by it. _"Hey!"_

_"What do you want human?"_ Boomed a voice. She looked around startled, then settled her eyes back on the pulsing amulet.

_"You're talking to me?"_ she asked.

_"You talked to me first,"_ it pointed out.

_"Great, a piece of medal that's a smarty pants."_

_"What can I do for you?"_ It asked.

_"Um, the king is giving you to me, in exchange to join his army,_" she said.

_"I'm well aware,"_ the medallion replied. _"But why do _you _want me? Power? Revenge?"_

_"I..."_ What was her exact reason exactly? She a little jealous that Carrol and her friends had fancy powers, but she wasn't so mad that she wanted to take their powers or something.

_"I guess....I feel left out of the loop,"_ she shrugged. _"My grandma gave my friend and her friends special powers and left me out."_

_"Hmmm..." _The medallion seemed to be thinking. _"Very well. I will bestow my powers onto you. But change your reason, and I will take them away."_

_"Deal!"_ Emily nodded. The light died, and the medallion looked like an ordinary orange piece of medal.

"You got it yet?" Jhulyin asked from behind her.

"Shh! Jhulyin," The king hissed. "This could take her awhile."

"I've got it," She said, turning around with it in her hand.

"Awesome!" Jhulyin gawked.

"Excellent," The king grinned, motioning for her to step down. "Now let's see how you fair."

"How I what?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well I want to see you use it," he said. "Please." He motioned for her to go out in the middle of the room so she had room. She did so, and stood there with her back to them, staring down at the golden lightning bolt that streamed down them middle. She ran her fingers down it slowly, feeling the detail of the craftsman ship. Taking a slow deep breath, she put it around her neck. She took in another big breath bracing herself.

At first nothing happened, but she felt something. Something small, but slowly began to grow. She didn't feel any physical pain, but she felt herself grow a little taller, and a bit of pressure on her back before she heard the sharp sound of tearing fabric. That immediately grabbed her attention. She looked behind her, and her view was blocked by a pair of gigantic gold wings. She gasped, unsure of what to do with them.

At first they just sat there, looking gorgeous under the light that then came through one of the high windows. Then they had feeling in them. She could feel them there now, just like another pair of limbs. Carefully she extended them out as far as she could.

"Amazing isn't," Jhulyin smiled.

"Yes," She grinned, spinning around. She then noticed her hair wasn't curly anymore, but pin-straight, with a gold streek on one side.

"I'll have one of my servants bring you a new set of clothes," The king said, approaching her. "Wings are easy to handle. you'll get a hang of them in no time."

"I still don't get why you chose me," she says quietly, looking at the floor.

"I guess you were in the right place at the right time," The king said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You also have a strong heritage. Don't worry. You made a good choice." He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Maybe this was all just meant to happen.

XX

Over the next couple of days, Emily learned a few skills from Jhulyin that were necessary to be on the attack force. Such as basic flying, fist fighting, and how to connect with the medallion in order to create some pretty impressive fire. It looked slightly different from his, which was expected. Hers looked more like regular orange fire, with a hint of red sparks.

On the third day, she was sitting on the railing of the balcony outside the room she was staying in in the palace. She missed the routines she went through everyday. Waking up to her grandma's great cooking. Helping Grandpa find his glasses, which were always on the nightstand in his room. Meeting up with Carrol, and walking to school together. Checking out cute guys at lunch time. Staying up late talking with Carrol on the phone.

I should go and see how she's doing, Emily thought. I was so rude. I should go an apologize. A soft knocking then came from the window.. She looked over her shoulder to see Jhulyin standing in it. He slid it open and stepped out.

"Something on your mind?" he asked, sitting next to her. "I was knocking on your door but you didn't answer."

"Sorry," she smiled, apologetically. "I was thinking."

"About what?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Carrol," she sighed. "I need to go and see her. I still feel awful about what I said. I need to go apologize."

"You're not mad at her?"

"Well...I can overreact sometimes," she huffed. "I guess it was just one of those times. I can't end our friendship over something stupid like that." Jhulyin only nodded, staring out at the horizon of the small odd houses of the town. They looked like they were pulled out of a Picasso painting, with the odd dimensions, but looked as if they were made to fit like a puzzle.

"So will you take me?" she asked.

"It's night there right now," he said, looking at her.

"What day?" she asked. "How many days has gone by since I left?"

"Only three, just like here. It's a Friday Night."

"So its the Night of the Halloween Party," she gasped. "We have to go! NOW!"

"Halloween Party? "He asked, following as she dashed back into the room.

"Yes," he nodded. "I promised Carrol we'd dress to match. She's an Ice Ballerina and I'm the Ice Sorceress. Oh, shoot the costume is at my house!"

"What did it look like?" he asked.

"Um, like any normal white dress, that went down to my ankles," she explained. "but with the thin blue material that covered the dress from the waist down in this fancy design. The sleeves hung off my shoulders. The front had these fancy snowflakes, and my face was going to be painted with white and light blue make up."

"Like that?" Jhulyin pointed at her. She looked at herself, and she was now dressed in the exact costume she described, but with some awesome extra features, like a snipped fringe.

"How did you do that?" She gasped.

"You actually did it," He shrugged. "Some Pyrastrians can change their appearance and clothing without even thinking about it. Looks like you can too."

"Yeah!" She squealed, skipping over to the mirror to look at herself. Her hair was even up in a bun, and instead of a gold streak, there was a blue one.

"But what am I going to do with my wings?" She sighed.

"Ask the medallion to hid them maybe?" he suggested. Emily closed her eyes, breathed in slowly and concentrated.

_"Please hide my wings,"_ She asked silently. She didn't feel anything, so she opened her eyes to make sure that they were gone.

"Yeah!" She cheered.

"Would you like me to accompany you to the dance?" Jhulyin asked, a gleam of hope in his eye. Emily didn't even have to think about that one.

"No," She shook her head. "I just want tonight to be all about me and Carrol. I miss her."

"Alright then," He nodded, looking disappointed. "Let's go then." Emily gladly took his hand, and the next thing she knew, she was standing outside of Sheffield Institute's Gymnasium without Jhulyin. Music and light was blaring from the inside, and kids were flooding inside. Emily stood outside, patiently waiting for Carrol to come. It took awhile, but her friend's mom's blue car pulled up at the curb. Emily Stood up straighter, awaiting her friend to exit and walk across the lawn. But she didn't. well, not right away. It took her twenty minutes before finally getting out. _Boy does she take forever,_ Emily thought to herself.

Her friend stepped out awkwardly on thin heels. She saw her shiver after she slammed the door shut. She should have made the skirt a little longer.

"About time you got out of that stupid car!" She shouted at her. Carrol looked around behind her first, then turned toward the Gym, and her eyes grew wider then a cows.

"Emily!" She cried, breaking into a run. Seeing her friend made her feel warm and whole again, and she didn't even mind her nearly knocking her over.

"Where have you been?" She demanded. "Irma's a wreck, I've been so worried."

"It's OK," she smiled. "I'm here now." Carrol was close to tears. She sniffed, and whipped her eyes.

"I'm sorry," She pleaded. "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's OK," Emily shrugged. "I over reacted. I'm sorry for making you worry." Carrol nodded, and hugged her again.

"Now, let's show these people how to really party huh?" Emily cheered. She wanted to have a fantastic time tonight, because she wasn't sure when the next time she'd see her again would be.

"Yeah," she nodded. The two of them entered side by side.

XX

She had so much fun. They danced, laughed, took pictures together. Emily was happy she was able to come tonight. The last song of the night was about to start, when Imera had arranged for Gwen to sing with Zanic. Gwen panicked, but the others pushed her forward, while she just slowly followed. When Gwen got up on the stage, someone tapped Emily's shoulder. She turned around to find Jhulyin.

"You have to come back now," He said.

"So soon?" She pouted, looking back at her friend.

"Yes, the king wants to speak to you," He nodded.

"Fine," she whispered, not looking back at him. The last thing she saw before returning to her room, was everyone breaking off into pairs to dance, and Carrol looking around for her.


End file.
